La bonne cause
by Amy-Lee Mulder
Summary: Un avocat retrouvé mort et méconnaissable. Un écrivain en overdose de sucre et une muse tenant son rôle à coeur. Donnez-y une chance, même si le résumé ne résume rien ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Eh bien me voilà de retour pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos personnages préférés.**

**J'espère que cette aventure remportera le même petit succès que la précédente.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ah et j'oubliais, malheureusement ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'heureuse propriété d'Andrew Marlowe et des acteurs qui font de Castle un show génial.**

"Papa!" s'exclama Alexis Castle en descendant les marches de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée du loft New-Yorkais qu'elle partageait avec son père et sa grand-mère depuis sa prime enfance.

Richard Castle sursauta à l'entente de la voix familière de sa fille. Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune et jolie rousse positionnée à ses côtés, les poings sur les hanches et l'air totalement dégouté. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il innocemment, l'objet du délit toujours à portée de bouche.

"Comment "quoi"?! Papa, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de manger de la crème fraîche directement à la bombe!" lui expliqua-t-elle hésitant entre rire et partir en courant lorsqu'elle le vit s'empresser de cacher le précieux Graal derrière son dos. "On avait décidé de manger sainement." geignit sa fille

"Oh pumpkin, je suis désolé." grimaça l'écrivain, plus gêné d'avoir été pris les mains dans les sac que d'avoir succomber à son petit pêché mignon "mais…" dit-il, sortant la tête du frigo et se redressant péniblement, ressentant le poids des ans sur ses articulations.

"Désolé?! C'est ce que tu répondras aussi quand tu auras une crise cardiaque." l'interrompit la roussette en lui jetant un regard noir, "ou" ajout-t-elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses mots n'étaient pas suffisants "quand la détective Beckett se rendra compte que tu as des bourrelets!" finit-elle sur un ton se voulant menaçant.

A la pensée de sa muse, l'écrivain rentra rapidement son ventre et bomba le torse. "Je ne vois sincèrement pas de quoi tu parles ma chérie." répondit-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

"C'est ça papa, fais ton malin. Je suis une jeune femme en plein développement, je n'ai pas besoin que de telles images soient gravées dans mon esprit." dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. "Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te faire garder la ligne!" le tança la jeune fille lui ôtant des mains la bouteille litigieuse et la jetant en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée.

"Où est-ce que tu vas Pumpkin?" s'enquit le papa poule en voyant sa petite fille enfiler sa veste.

"Je vais chez Paige. Elle s'est disputée avec Tyler, son petit-ami, et elle ne va pas bien alors ne m'attends pas ce soir." Elle lui fit signe et passa le pas de la porte. "Oh. Papa, essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises tant que tu es tout seul." et elle disparut le laissant seul face à ses envies sucrées.

Un peu moins d'une semaine auparavant, Rick était rentré du commissariat de police totalement éreinté après une journée de folles courses poursuites, à pieds et en voiture, dans les rues de New-York. "Tu vieillis et tu t'encroûtes." lui avait très gentiment fait remarquer Alexis en lui agrippant d'une main la fameuse bouée qu'il entretenait à coup de donuts, de pancakes et de guimauve-lettes de sa fabrication personnelle. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'Alexis pour en prendre conscience. Tous les matins il voyait sa silhouette dans le miroir et s'inquiétait de ne plus être à la hauteur de sa réputation de bellâtre, de ne plus attirer aussi facilement le regard de la gente féminine, ou plus précisément, ne pas parvenir à attirer le regard d'une certaine détective de la police de New-York, Katherine Beckett. Depuis quatre ans qu'il l'accompagnait dans la majeure partie de ses enquêtes, leur relation était passée d'un rejet ouvert à des petites attentions, des regards, des sourires et des soirées devant un bon dîner ou un bon film. Sortis de deux mondes différents, Castle prit quelques temps pour se rendre compte que ce qui repoussait principalement Kate n'était pas tant son argent et la façon qu'il avait de dépenser sans compter, ni même qu'elle ne trouvait pas son physique attrayant mais bien son comportement avec les femmes. Il est vrai que lorsque Richard Castle jetait un coup d'œil sur sa vie passée, il se prenait parfois à se dégoûter lui-même. Ses insécurités l'avaient poussé dans les bras de femmes qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un portefeuille et un faire-valoir, qu'il n'aimait pas mais lui donnaient le plaisir et la chaleur dont il manquait. Maintenant, il se battait pour le cœur d'une vraie femme, une femme forte, une femme magnifique que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, la seule femme pour laquelle il n'avait jamais eu des papillons dans l'estomac, la seule femme avec laquelle il se sentait en vie.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la sonnerie caractéristique qu'il avait attribuée à sa muse, il lança un regard à son Smartphone dernière génération où s'affichait la photo souriante de l'objet de ses pensées. "Détective Beckett, je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de ma voix suave." l'accueillit l'écrivain, un sourire non feint illuminant son visage.

"Répétez-le Castle, je suis certaine que vous finirez par y croire." Le taquina la jeune policière.

"Oh mais comptez sur moi Beckett."

"Dans vos rêves Castle!"

"Que puis-je pour vous être agréable?"

"On a un meurtre sur Lexington, si ça vous intéresse."

"Avec vous détective, je ne raterais cette expérience pour rien au monde!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'on n'a pas la même conversation?" s'enquit sérieusement la brunette.

"Parce que vous n'avez pas encore saisi toute la profondeur de mes capacités de diversions." continua le romancier sur le même ton taquin.

"C'est ça Castle. Alors vous venez ou pas?" sa voix commençait à montrer une légère irritation.

"Vos désirs sont mes commandes Détective."

/

"Elle vous a eu la tête dans le frigo Castle! Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez étaler cette crème fraîche sur une bimbo hôtesse de l'air au milieu du salon!" plaisanta la détective connaissant le goût prononcé qu'avait souvent présenté par le passé l'écrivain pour ce genre de jeune femme.

Beckett était passée prendre l'écrivain chez lui, où l'homme trépignait d'impatience de voir arriver sa muse et de la suivre sur la scène de crime. En chemin, il l'avait forcée à faire un arrêt à son café pour passer sa commande habituelle avant de se rendre à Lexington Avenue, leur café encore fumant à la main.

"Ha ha, très drôle détective!" s'indigna faussement l'homme "C'est encore pire, j'ai manqué à ma promesse." affirma-t-il. Rick se montrait réellement perturbé, son visage, mais surtout son regard, fit prendre conscience à Kate de la gêne manifeste que son ami éprouvait par rapport à cette situation pour le moins ridicule.

"Castle! Ce n'est pas un drame! Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je suis certaine qu'elle vous respectera encore après cet abominable événement!" continua de se moquer gentiment la policière, posant délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire pour l'apaiser. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas comment celui qui, avec le temps, était devenu son partenaire, au même titre que l'aurait été un policier entraîné, pouvait avoir des réactions si enfantines et si touchantes à la fois. C'est aussi ce côté insouciant et immature qui faisait qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de l'écrivain, sa folie lui rendait le métier plus facile, plus léger.

"Riez Beckett! On voit bien que vous ne vivez pas avec Alexis, elle va rendre ma vie misérable." se plaignit le père qui avait le sentiment d'avoir manqué à son devoir.

"Je connais suffisamment votre fille Castle que pour savoir que vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez!". Beckett connaissait effectivement bien Alexis, cette jeune fille vénérait son père et peu importait les erreurs qu'il pouvait ou avait bien pu commettre, il restait ce qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur père du monde. Et Kate ne pouvait pas le nier, son partenaire portait de nombreuses tares mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait élevé sa fille à merveille.

"J'apprécie votre soutien!" ironisa-t-il .

"Vous êtes le bienvenu. Vous êtes un bon père Castle, n'oubliez jamais ça!" le conforta-t-elle. "Bonjour Lanie" salua-t-elle la médecin légiste accroupie aux côtés d'un linceul blanc ensanglanté qui recouvrait le corps inerte de leur victime. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?" questionna la détective reprenant automatiquement son sérieux.

"Vous venez de me faire un compliment?" sourit le romancier toujours heureux d'arracher un sourire à sa partenaire dans le crime et de se sentir accepté par la policière.

Kate roula des yeux, faussement exaspérée par l'égo démesuré de Castle et continua sa conversation avec le docteur Parish.

"Ce n'est pas du joli ma belle. Jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années…" Commença-t-elle à expliquer en se tournant vers Kate qui avait adopté la même position que la métisse. "Je vous conseille de ne pas soulever le draps Castle!" s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter à l'attention de l'écrivain touche à tout dont la curiosité maladive le démangeait dès qu'il se retrouvait en présence d'un cadavre, le mystère entourant un meurtre le titillant plus que le commun des mortels. "Il a été défiguré, à coup d'acide, il a plusieurs fractures, ses avant-bras portent des signes de blessures défensives et le bout de ses doigts est brûlé" acheva la jeune légiste d'un air dégoûté.

"Le meurtrier aurait tenté de dissimulé l'identité de sa victime?" proposa Castle lui aussi particulièrement choqué par l'acte de barbarie.

"Non, la victime avait ses papiers d'identité sur lui. Esposito les a emmenés pour interroger le Central." répondit-elle en se redressant, accompagnée par ses compagnons d'infortune et faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'hispanique qui faisait les cents pas, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

"Une idée de la cause de la mort?" reprit Kate.

"Actuellement, la seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est l'heure de la mort. D'après la température du foie, on peut considérer qu'il est décédé entre minuit et trois heure ce matin et la quantité de sang indique une mort violente mais je ne pourrai t'en dire plus que lorsque j'aurai pratiqué l'autopsie de ce pauvre malheureux."

"Ok merci Lanie. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau!" la remercia la policière en s'éloignant du corps pour rejoindre Ryan et Esposito. Ce dernier était toujours en grande conversation avec le commissariat afin d'obtenir des informations complémentaires sur la victime.

"Ryan, on a des infos?" s'enquit-elle sans plus de préambule.

"Espo se renseigne. Jusqu'à présent on sait qu'il s'appelait Gary Woodrow, 34 ans. Il habitait dans l'immeuble derrière nous et, selon sa carte de visite, il était avocat et travaillait pour la firme Cole & Mitchell à deux pâtés de maison d'ici." l'informa l'inspecteur Kevin Ryan, se balançant d'avant en arrière, incapable de tenir en place.

"Tout va bien Ryan?" s'inquiéta Castle plissant des yeux afin de bien aviser son ami sous ce soleil de plomb.

"Je… Oui, ne vous tracassez pas. J'ai juste une crampe." mentit le jeune inspecteur.

"Une crampe?" s'étonna l'écrivain dont le visage expressif représentait parfaitement le doute qui l'envahit à ces paroles.

"Oui, une crampe." confirma Ryan, ravi de constater que son partenaire en avait fini avec le Central. "Tu as pu obtenir des infos?" demanda l'irlandais afin de détourner rapidement l'attention du romancier.

"Ouaip, notre homme était connu de nos services pour plusieurs amendes non payées pour mauvais stationnement et une arrestation pour une bagarre après une soirée trop arrosée durant laquelle il a envoyé un gars à l'hôpital pour huit jours."

"Est-ce qu'il y avait des témoins?" demanda la détective en scrutant la foule de badauds qui s'amassait de plus en plus autour du paramètre de sécurité, tels de vautours assoiffés de sang.

"Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu." expliqua Ryan "La jeune femme blonde qui est avec Karpowski c'est Ellie Santini" désigna-t-il d'un geste de la main "C'est elle qui a découvert le corps de Woodrow, apparemment, ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble ce soir et comme elle ne l'a pas vu arrivé elle est venue à sa rencontre. Selon elle, il n'avait pas d'ennemis connus."

"Bien" résuma Beckett. "Les gars faites le tour de l'immeuble, je veux savoir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Castle et moi on va parler à la copine. On se retrouve au commissariat." Sous le regard toujours impressionné de Richard, la détective dispatcha ses ordres aux deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir. Encore une chose que Castle aimait chez cette femme, peu importait la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle parvenait toujours à en obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Son charme n'était qu'un des éléments qui la conduisait à mener à bien ses différents objectifs, son caractère et sa confiance en elle finalisaient le personnage haut en couleur à la forte personnalité. Kate se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers la jeune femme, en larme, dans les bras de l'inspecteur Karpowski. "Castle! On se concentre!" le tança-t-elle malicieusement lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit son regard vissé sur son postérieur.

"Oh mais c'est ce que je fais!" lui répondit le romancier avec un sourire taquin trottant pour la rattraper.

"Sur l'affaire Castle!" lui répondit-elle tentant de garder son sérieux.

/

"Mademoiselle Santini?" s'enquit Beckett en s'approchant de la jeune femme blonde, aux yeux rougis par les larmes versées en flots continus. "Détective Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York et voici Monsieur Richard Castle. Toutes nos condoléances pour votre ami. Cela faisait longtemps que vous fréquentiez Monsieur Woodrow?" l'interrogea directement la détective, un sillon de concentration se formant sur son front.

La tête baissée, le visage pâle et ses boucles blondes devant ses yeux, Ellie sanglotait dans son mouchoir, son rimmel coulant sur ses joues. "Je… On n'était pas vraiment ensemble, on sortait de temps à autre, en amis, depuis environ deux mois."

"Est-ce qu'il avait un comportement bizarre ces derniers jours?" demanda Castle tendant un nouveau mouchoir de papier à la petite-amie désespérée.

"Non, je… Il avait énormément de travail ces derniers jours et je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il reportait notre rendez-vous. Et les rares fois où je l'ai eu au téléphone, il se défilait rapidement." expliqua-elle entre deux sanglots.

"Comment est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré?" reprit Beckett fixant la jeune femme d'un regard compatissant.

"Ah vrai dire, on s'est rencontré par hasard." ricana Ellie, en se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus. "Il venait souvent au café dans lequel je travaille, sur la 6ème rue. Un jour, j'ai trébuché et j'ai renversé son café sur son costume. Il… Il dégoulinait de tous les côtés. Et pourtant." continua-t-elle à nouveau dépassée par ses émotions "Et pourtant, il n'était pas fâché, au contraire, il en riait. Mon patron m'a passé un savon terrible mais Gary a pris ma défense. Ensuite, il m'a invitée au restaurant le soir même."

"Bien, Ellie, si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous être utile, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Voici ma carte." Kate lui tendit sa carte de visite que l'a jeune femme accepta rapidement avant d'être entraînée de l'autre côté des banderoles de sécurité par l'agent Karpowski.

"Elle a trébuché?" railla Castle. "Les vieillards trébuchent, les enfants trébuchent mais le jeunes femmes comme elles ne trébuchent pas, elles draguent!" s'insurgea l'écrivain jaugeant sa muse qui s'attendait toujours à un commentaire tordu émanant de la bouche de son partenaire.

"Un peu comme le jour où vous avez renversé votre café sur mon chemisier blanc, Castle?" s'enquit la détective taquinant ouvertement l'homme qui la suivait comme un fidèle toutou et qui un jour, trop proche de sa muse, ne s'était pas vu l'approcher de trop près et le choc de leurs deux corps eu pour réaction qu'il renversa les tasses de cafés qu'il apportait joyeusement à son amie.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en fouillant sa mémoire. "Non!" s'écria-t-il d'une voix aigüe dont lui seul avait le secret. "Non, je ne vous avais réellement pas vue Beckett!"

"Bien sûr Castle, je suis invisible maintenant?"

"Non… Je …. " balbutia le romancier à court de mot pour exprimer le mal-être qui l'envahit soudain avant de se rattraper. " Vous savez bien que j'ai d'autre méthode pour vous faire succomber à mon charme." dit-il en haussant suavement les sourcils et approchant son visage de celui de la femme la plus sensuelle qu'il connaissait.

"Si vous le dites, chaton." lui répondit la détective en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et faisant demi-tour pour reprendre la direction de sa voiture. Kate ne sentant personne à sa suite, sentit un vide en elle, elle se retourna et vit son partenaire figé, le regard dans le vide. "Vous venez Castle?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Et à nouveau il la rejoignit en trottant.

/

/

Voilà la nouvelle idée qui m'est venue.

Un avocat mort, non indentifiable si ce n'est par ses papiers,… bizarre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?

Etes-vous intéressés par la suite des événements?


	2. Chapter 2

**Waw, et bien je ne pensais pas que cette fic remporterait autant de soutien, cela fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie et je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Et les gourmands ne seront pas déçus, promis ;-)**

"Une crampe mon pote? Vraiment?" s'étonna Esposito alors que les comparses prenaient la direction de l'immeuble où vivait Gary Woodrow.

"Ouaip, une crampe! Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous paraît à tous aussi improbable?" se justifia péniblement l'irlandais continuant son parcours en boitant légèrement. "Tu n'as jamais eu de crampe dans la cuisse peut-être." continua-t-il à se défendre en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble.

"Si, bien sûr, mais pas sans raison." le jaugea son partenaire, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage.

"Et si on s'inquiétait pour notre victime plutôt que de mes muscles tendus!" Cette fois, le ton utilisé par Ryan était sans appel et il ne voulait clairement plus avoir cette discussion avec son ami. "Le Central t'a donné d'autres informations croustillantes sur notre avocat?"

"Ok, on en a fini pour le moment mais je ne laisse pas tomber." l'informa Esposito, frappant à la première porte se trouvant sur sa droite. "Non, rien d'intéressant. Ils n'ont fait qu'un survole rapide de son dossier et, franchement, de prime abord, on dirait un enfant de cœur."

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant qu'une dame âgée, aux cheveux gris et hirsutes, leur donne accès à son logement.

"Bonjour Madame. Nous sommes les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito de la police de New-York." se présenta Kévin Ryan. La dame se pencha vers eux en remettant ses lunettes en place pour analyser leurs plaques, puis les fixa chacun leur tour.

"Vous ne ressemblez pas à des policiers tous les deux!" leur annonça-t-elle en les avisant d'un œil suspicieux. "Vous" dit-elle en pointant Ryan du doigt "on dirait un représentant. Et vous" désigna-t-elle l'hispanique "vous ressemblez plus aux dealers qui traînent dans le coin."

"Euh… Madame, nous sommes là pour votre voisin, Gary Woodrow. Est-ce que vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose de bizarre cette nuit?" demanda Esposito sans se départir de son sérieux.

"Eh bien, maintenant que vous me le dites, j'ai entendu des bruits suspects." dit-elle en jetant un regard furtif dans le couloir. "Entrez, les murs ont des oreilles." La veille dame les attira dans son appartement, avec un certaine force inattendue dans le bras. Les inspecteurs se jetèrent des regards surpris mais suivirent leur hôtesse jusque dans son salon. "J'espère que vous n'essayerai pas de me vendre votre matériel pourri."

"On vous le promet, Madame. On souhaiterait juste quelques informations et puis on vous laisse tranquille." lui annonça Kevin.

"Je vous sers une tasse de thé? Milou n'a plus eu de compagnon de jeu depuis bien longtemps et je suis certaine que cela lui ferait plaisir de partager avec vous."

"C'est très gentil de votre part, Madame, mais nous sommes assez pressés donc si vous pouviez nous dire ce qui a pu attirer votre attention."

"Oh hier, bien entendu. Asseyez-vous." leur dit-elle les invitant à s'installer à côté de son chihuahua, couché sur le divan, qui montrait ses dents en émettant des grognements menaçant à l'encontre des deux intrus qui se permettaient d'envahir son espace.

"Ne craignez rien, Milou est très sage. Il n'a jamais mordu que des hommes, jamais des policiers." annonça innocemment la dame âgée à ses invités qui n'étaient étrangement pas rassuré par ces paroles. "D'ailleurs, hier soir, lorsque cette femme est venue frapper à ma porte, il a préféré aller se cacher sous le lit." leur expliqua-t-elle. "Pourtant, c'était une véritable hystérique." La vieille dame leva les mains au ciel semblant implorer qui que ce soit de lui effacer ce souvenir de la mémoire. "Elle frappait à toutes les portes et criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, que quelqu'un venait de l'agresser."

"Vous l'avez recueillie?" s'enquit Ryan en prenant des notes sur son calepin.

"Vous êtes fou?" s'offusqua Madame Riley. "Je n'allais pas laisser entrer chez moi une totale étrangère."

/

Richard Castle aimait les mystères se cachant derrière les meurtres, résoudre les énigmes, comprendre les motivations profondes des criminels, comment un être humain pouvait en arriver à ôter la vie à un de ses semblables. C'était cette curiosité qui avait fait de lui cet écrivain talentueux, soucieux des détails et des sentiments. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'un jet d'acide au visage n'avait rien de romanesque ou de très recherché de la part d'un meurtrier. Dans cet acte, il voyait plus un geste de barbarie, de la violence gratuite derrière lequel devait se cacher un homme sans aucun respect pour la vie humaine et qui tentait plus que vraisemblablement de couvrir ses traces, et rien que l'idée le fit frissonner.

En retournant à la voiture, l'écrivain eut le regard attiré par un morceau de tissus rouge dépassant d'un container à poubelles caché dans un recoin de la ruelle.

« Beckett ! » interpella le romancier en désignant de l'index sa découverte qui, pour un novice, aurait pu sembler anodin mais qui pour lui était un détail qui pouvait avoir son importance dans le tableau qu'était la scène de crime.

La détective connaissait cette capacité de son partenaire pour pointer des éléments prépondérants et donc suivit l'instinct du romancier, enfila ses gants de latex et s'empara de l'étoffe ensanglantée. Elle héla un officier du CSU qui enferma la pièce dans un sachet plastique. Kate chercha du regard ce qui aurait pu se cacher d'autre aux alentours de cette poubelle.

« Castle, aidez-moi à reculer le container. Il y a quelque chose derrière. ».

L'homme releva ses manches et poussa de toutes ses forces débloquant rapidement l'objet brillant coincé entre le mur et la poubelle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix en analysant sa découverte.

Rick s'approcha d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel, comme à son habitude.

« Ceci détective est Waw ! » s'exclama Richard.

« Vous pouvez développer Castle ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers lui et se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le seul homme qui, depuis la mort de sa mère, la rendait vivante, la faisait vibrer, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre.

« Avec plaisir ! » annonça-t-il en maintenant son regard fixé sur celui de sa muse.

« Et… » le pressa-t-elle, le forçant à redescendre de son nuage.

« Oui, euh… » dit-il déglutissant difficilement et reportant son attention sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. « Ceci est une plaque de métal qui sert dans les presses d'imprimerie. »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une presse à billet ! » s'étonna la policière.

« Non, c'est plutôt pour les journaux ou les livres. J'ai vu ce genre de presse au travail et je peux vous dire que ce genre de chose n'a rien à faire dans cette ruelle. Selon mon éditrice, ce petit bijou vaut autant que ma précieuse Ferrari ! » expliqua le professionnel de la plume.

La détective réinterpella le scientifique qui emporta la plaque rectangulaire d'environ 15 cm sur 20 pour la transporter au labo.

« Comment une si petite chose peut valoir autant d'argent ? » s'enquit-elle plus pour elle-même que réellement à l'attention de quiconque. « Bien on va laisser la police scientifique ratisser le reste de la scène de crime et s'occuper de « Cole & Mitchell ». Je suppose qu'ils doivent se demander où se trouve leur collaborateur. »

« Ou alors, comme tous les requins de ce milieu, ils sont déjà en train de se battre pour savoir lequel partira avec la plus grosse part du gâteau. » l'informa platement Rick.

« Tous les avocats ne sont pas des requins aux dents longues Castle, croyez-moi. » lui répondit Beckett en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il la suive à la voiture.

« Tous les avocats sont à mettre dans le même panier. D'ailleurs, je pense que celui qui s'est occupé de mon second divorce était le pire de tous. » continua pensivement l'écrivain, se remémorant très bien Maître Maddox. Un homme assoiffé d'argent, prêt à tout pour que son riche client crache un maximum, pour que la procédure traîne en longueur, tout en ayant gain de cause pour justifier ses honoraires mirobolants.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que mon père est avocat ? »

Castle se figea sur place se rappelant soudainement ce détail sur Jim Beckett, qui comme sa défunte épouse, était un homme de loi.

« Je… Oui… Enfin, Jim est un homme juste et droit. Il ne faut pas généraliser détective. Vous, mieux que quiconque, devriez le savoir ! » se justifia-t-il en tentant de lui faire porter la responsabilité de ses propres paroles. Il se connaissait, savait qu'il parlait toujours trop rapidement. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas vendu son jeu lors d'un poker avec ses amis. Une fois, il avait été jusqu'à dire à Martha, qui se plaignait du peu de popularité de la pièce qu'elle présentait, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ramassis d'idioties et que tout son talent ne parviendrait certainement pas à faire oublier la médiocrité des textes… avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait activement participé à la mise en place et à l'écriture de l'œuvre. « Je n'ai peut-être pas ton talent mon chéri, mais moi au moins la critique ne m'a pas descendue comme elle l'a fait pour ton premier roman. Alors un peu de pitié pour une vieille dame. » lui avait-elle répondu en lui rappelant sa première déception en tant qu'écrivain. « Hell has no fury », un drame pour sa carrière artistique mais un coup de pied à son égo.

Kate n'en revenait pas de la mauvaise foi flagrante de son partenaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant grimacer avec l'espoir secret que ce faux pas passe inaperçu.

/

« Monsieur Cole. Détective Kate Beckett et Monsieur Richard Castle. » l'avocat leur tendit une main ferme et salua ses visiteurs.

« Détective ? Que me vaut la visite de la police ? » s'enquit l'employeur de leur victime, les menant vers une salle de réunion déserte. Bradley Cole était très loin de l'image du vieil avocat bourru et au visage fermé que se faisait l'écrivain d'un homme de loi. Cole ne devait pas avoir plus d'une petite quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux bleus et un physique avenant.

« Ce sont plutôt de mauvaises nouvelles Monsieur Cole. » l'informa d'entrée de jeu la policière en prenant place sur un des sièges que lui désigna Cole. « Gary Woodrow est bien membre de votre cabinet n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. Gary est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Malheureusement, si vous venez pour le voir je ne pourrai pas vous aider. Il est absent pour la journée. » Cole avisa rapidement la détective et son partenaire, comprenant aisément qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Monsieur Woodrow a été retrouvé mort ce matin, assassiné. » Devant l'expression de choc qu'arborait le quadragénaire, Kate entreprit de modifier son angle d'attaque. « Vous connaissiez Monsieur Woodrow depuis longtemps ? »

Brad repoussa sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas, tel un lion en cage, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme. « Depuis trois ans. Gray travaillait pour une firme concurrente, mon équipe a dû l'affronter. Il nous a tous bluffé et Arthur et moi l'avons débauché. Gary est… était le meilleur dans son domaine. Il m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il avait un problème familial et qu'il serait absent pour quelques jours. »

« Quel était son domaine de prédilection ? » demanda l'écrivain.

« Il s'occupait principalement d'affaires relatives à la propriété intellectuelle mais il était tout aussi doué lorsqu'il devait défendre un client pour une infraction de roulage ou pour un vol à l'étalage. »

« Il n'aurait pas traité une affaire plus violente ? Il n'a pas été menacé par un client mécontent ? Un collègue jaloux ? » Beckett analysa le comportement de son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Malgré certains ratés professionnels, jamais aucun membre de ma firme n'a été menacé par qui que ce soit, et encore moins par un collègue ! » s'offusqua Brad.

Kate était persuadée d'avoir touché une corde sensible lorsqu'elle vit l'avocat sursauter à l'évocation de potentielles menaces. « On ne peut pas faire votre métier et ne pas s'attirer certaines inimitiés me semble-t-il, Monsieur Cole. »

« C'est tout à fait possible détective. » répondit-il en suivant du regard Richard qui s'était levé et passait au crible les photos des membres de la firme qui se trouvaient étalées sur tout un pan de mur de la pièce. « Nous en sommes d'ailleurs très fiers et pouvons nous targuer d'être un des groupe les plus fort grâce à cette unité. »

« Vous pourriez m'indiquer qui est cette femme qui se tient aux côtés de Monsieur Woodrow sur cette photo ? » s'enquit Castle en désignant la seule photo sur laquelle se trouvait une jeune femme brune.

Cole s'approcha du portrait et un sillon se creusa sur son front dans un effort de mémoire. « Une ancienne collaboratrice, Shana Lane, elle a travaillé pour nous durant quelques semaines. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparé d'elle ? »

« Elle a décidé de nous quitter du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle depuis ce jour-là. C'était il y a environ 2 ans. »

« Sur quoi travaillait Monsieur Woodrow en ce moment ? » demanda Kate, reprenant le fil de son interrogatoire.

« Je suis sincèrement navré détective, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire sans briser le sceau du secret professionnel. »

« Monsieur Cole ! » insista Kate, se levant pour appuyer son propos. « Votre collègue a été assassiné, vous ne pensez pas qu'on peut prendre un peu de liberté avec le secret professionnel dans ce genre de cas ? »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois détective Beckett, on ne joue pas à ça dans ce cabinet. Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions mais pour avoir accès aux dossiers de Gary j'aurai besoin d'un mandat. »

« Très bien Monsieur Cole. Dans ce cas, attendez-vous à nous revoir bientôt et à remuer des choses que vous préféreriez peut-être ne jamais avoir à divulguer. »

« Nous n'avons rien à cacher Détective. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

/

Dès leur retour au commissariat, en l'absence de Ryan et Esposito, Kate commença à faire les différentes demandes nécessaires pour l'obtention des données bancaires et téléphoniques de Gary Woodrow ainsi qu'une copie de ses antécédents judiciaires. Selon les données obtenues par le Central, l'avocat n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la justice de son pays mais Beckett ne voulait laisser échapper aucun indice.

« Vous savez que vous me faites peur parfois Castle ? » lâcha-t-elle soudain sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Assis sur sa chaise, à côté du bureau de la détective, ne détachant pas son regard de sa muse, ne laissant passer aucun geste, aucune mimique, aucune grimace, qu'il pourrait intégrer à son prochain roman, Castle s'étonna de cette annonce et fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de l'erreur qu'il avait bien pu commettre pour s'attirer une telle remarque de sa partenaire. « Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, totalement convaincu de son innocence.

« Vous me fixez Castle et je déteste ça, vous le savez. » grommela-t-elle.

« Je ne vous fixais pas. Je tentais juste de savoir à quoi vous pensiez. » dit-il très sincèrement. Depuis le début de leur partenariat, l'écrivain tentait de connaître les sentiments profonds de cette personne forte qu'il côtoyait tous les jours mais qui ne laissait jamais paraître ses pensées les plus profondes.

« Bien sûr Castle et je vais vous croire. »

« Vous savez à quoi je pense ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que même si je ne veux pas savoir vous me le dirai quant même ? ». Elle se détourna enfin de son écran et fit face à son collègue avec une moue dubitative.

« Très bien » lui annonça-t-il en se redressant fièrement sur sa chaise et souriant. « Je pense que cet homme n'était pas un avocat. C'était un « Men In Black ». Pas d'empreinte, pas de visage, une très bonne couverture en tant qu'homme de loi. »

« Oui, Castle, vous devez avoir raison. Et c'est la marmotte qui emballe le chocolat. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment de son ami.

« Réfléchissez-y ce n'est pas si idiot que ça. »

« Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas idiot… » commenta la détective voyant une lueur d'espoir naître dans les yeux de l'écrivain. « C'est complètement impensable. Dites tout de suite que c'était un extra-terrestre qui a fui sa planète pour se réfugier chez nous ! »

« Oh détective, vous me prenez par les sentiments. » taquina l'homme devant la détective qui roula des yeux désespérée par le comportement enfantin de celui qu'elle dont elle peinait toujours à remettre sur le droit chemin. « J'aime quand vous me parlez de cette façon. »

« Enregistrez bien ces paroles Castle, car c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande : soyez un tant soit peu sérieux. On enquête sur un meurtre Castle. Un être humain a perdu la vie et franchement je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez d'amusant là-dedans. »

« Il n'y a rien d'amusant Beckett. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne réagissez jamais aussi bizarrement ? » Curieusement, il avait l'habitude que la détective rejette ses idées farfelues sur les différents crimes qui se présentaient à eux, mais très rarement elle lui reprochait de ne pas prendre la mort au sérieux.

« C'est juste que… »

« Yo Beckett ! On a des infos. » les interrompit Esposito arrivant avec un dossier brun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voili voilou pour les fidèles lecteurs. On n'avance pas énormément dans le Caskett mais comme toutes bonnes choses, elles se font attendre -) **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette nouvelle aventure. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui me font avancer et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

« Ah Espo, tu as du nouveau pour nous ? » questionna la détective dévisageant l'hispanique qui semblait légèrement moins assuré qu'à son habitude. « Tout va bien ? ».

Le lieutenant prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Ryan et moi on vient de terminer le tour du voisinage et, sincèrement, cet immeuble est rempli de fous. On se serait cru sur une autre planète ! » S'exclama-t-il encore abasourdi par les différents témoignages qu'ils avaient recueillis.

« Ah je le savais ! » s'écria l'écrivain, s'attirant les regards de plusieurs policiers dont Kate et Javier. « Un Men In Black. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme. « Ses voisins sont des aliens protégés par le gouvernement ! ».

« Dites-moi qu'il plaisante Beckett ! » s'enquit Esposito n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas certaine. » répondit Beckett secouant légèrement la tête mais un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? » reprit Kate, un œil toujours fixé sur Castle qui, dénigré par sa muse et son ami, affichait une moue boudeuse. Elle tendit sa main qu'elle déposa sur son genou pour le rassurer car, malgré son apparence toujours pimpante, joyeuse et sûr de lui, Richard Castle était un homme qui, marqué par une jeunesse faite de rejet, avait un besoin permanent de soutien et de se sentir accepté.

Enfant, le romancier n'avait que son imagination comme seule partenaire. Sa mère s'absentait régulièrement pour jouer dans tout le pays, le laissant chez des voisins ou avec une nounou. Il ne la voyait que très rarement et le peu de temps qu'il passait à ses côtés ils se disputaient car c'était la seule vengeance qu'il trouvait acceptable face à son sentiment d'abandon. Martha n'eut d'autre solution que de l'envoyer en pension, espérant lui apprendre la discipline, mais, à nouveau, il se sentit mal aimé, rejeté, fit encore plus de bêtises pour être apprécié de ses camarades. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait que très peu d'ami et beaucoup ne l'appréciaient que pour ses blagues de potache.

Ensuite ses relations amoureuses ne l'aidèrent pas à retrouver sa confiance en lui. Entre Kyra qui le délaissa alors qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, Meredith qui lui avait donné une fille magnifique mais, ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à son jouet du moment s'en était rapidement choisi un nouveau, et Gian. Sur papier, Fina et lui faisaient le couple parfait mais en réalité, encore une fois, tout n'était qu'illusion.

En bonne enquêtrice, au fil des ans, Beckett avait appris à reconnaître les signes d'un Castle se renfermant dans sa coquille et la moue qu'il arborait en était un. « Les voisins ont été prolixes ? » acheva-t-elle reprenant possession de sa main que l'écrivain avait enveloppée dans la sienne en un remerciement tacite.

« La seule chose certaine c'est que quelqu'un a été vu dans les couloirs, cherchant de l'aide et frappant à toutes les portes de l'étage. »

« Un voisin l'a aidé ? On a une description ? »

« C'est là que les choses se corsent. Personne n'a pris la peine d'intervenir et, en fonction des personnes interrogées, on a un homme brun assez grand ou une femme rousse à la voix rauque, de type africain ou européen qui demandait à l'aide ou qui menaçait ses interlocuteurs. »

« D'accord. » soupira la détective. « Est-ce qu'on a des images vidéos ? »

« L'immeuble n'a pas de surveillance vidéo et la ruelle non plus mais on a demandé les enregistrements des rues voisines. Ryan est allé déposer les bandes pour analyse. »

« Bien. » fit Kate en repoussant sa chaise de son bureau. « Qui pourrais en vouloir à un homme qui semble être un saint ? » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, plus pour elle que pour quiconque d'autre.

« Je sais que son employeur semble rejeter l'idée, mais un client mécontent me semble être une évidence. » lança Castle, peu sûr de son idée.

« Sans autre preuve que vos suppositions on n'obtiendra jamais de mandat pour avoir accès à ses dossiers. » l'informa Kate.

« Il est mort ! » s'exclama Rick. « C'est une raison suffisante pour s'y intéresser. »

« Beckett a raison, Bro. Aucune preuve, aucun mandat. » Confirma Esposito.

« Et la petite-amie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives Writer boy, on n'a encore rien qui nous permette d'avancer. » le ralentit Kate. « Espo. Je viens de recevoir le fichier des appels téléphoniques et des comptes de Woodrow. Tu peux t'en occuper avec Ryan dès qu'il remonte. » Javier la salua et partit s'installer à son bureau.

Castle se pencha vers Kate et lui murmura à l'oreille « Man. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Writer Man, Détective. »

« Ca, cela reste à prouver Castle. » le défia la jeune femme.

« Quand vous voulez Kate ! ». Castle utilisait rarement le prénom de sa muse, cependant, ces derniers temps, l'envie devenait plus forte de se rapprocher de sa partenaire et, curieusement, le seul fait de l'appeler Kate le faisait se sentir plus proche d'elle. « Que diriez-vous de venir dîner ce soir à la Casa Castle que je vous montre de quoi je suis réellement capable. » proposa l'écrivain s'empressant d'ajouter « Mère et Alexis seront ravies de vous revoir. »

La détective hésita un instant, avisant son ami. « Très bien Writer boy. On verra si vous méritez une promotion. » Lui répondit-elle, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rick, leurs regards se soutenant. A nouveau, elle sentit cette chaleur l'envahir, une chaleur à laquelle elle se refusait de succomber.

« Je vous promets que vous ne regretterez pas le voyage. » lui confia-t-il. Le souffle de sa respiration proche de sa joue, si proche qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure par anticipation.

Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate retentit, leur petite bulle d'intimité explosa laissant à nouveau paraître la dure réalité du commissariat.

« Beckett ! » répondit sèchement la détective, les joues encore rosies mais son regard toujours vissé dans celui, curieux, de son partenaire. « Oui Lanie, on arrive tout de suite. » dit-elle en raccrochant et se tournant vers Esposito. « Javier ! Castle et moi allons voir Lanie. Appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau sur l'affaire. »

/

« Ma chérie, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles. » s'exclama la médecin légiste en contournant la table métallique sur laquelle se trouvait le cadavre de l'avocat. « Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme a bien pu faire » annonça-t-elle « mais il a dû terriblement énerver son meurtrier. » Elle remit à son amie la première copie de son rapport d'autopsie. « Il a les os des mains et des pieds brisés en mille morceaux, il a cinq côtes fracturées, il lui manque plusieurs dents et il porte des traces de brûlure de cigarette sur le torse. Le bougre s'est défendu, comme le prouve ses avant-bras. »

« Ça sonne de plus en plus comme de la torture ! » constata Rick, totalement dégoûté par un tel excès de violence. « Était-il encore vivant au moment où … où on lui a fait subir… » Gesticula Castle ne trouvant pas les mots nécessaires pour décrire toute la haine et l'acharnement dont l'assassin avait fait preuve vis-à-vis de sa victime. Dans ses romans, il avait à de maintes reprises inventé des scénarios pour tuer un ennemi, pour faire avouer un suspect ou utilisé la manière forte pour obtenir des indications vitales et il se rendait compte que la réalité dépassait aisément la fiction. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à l'idée que bientôt sa fille serait seule, à l'université, livrée à elle-même, à portée de psychopathes dont il préférait ignorer l'existence.

« Malheureusement pour lui, il l'était. » lui répondit-elle confirmant ainsi les craintes du policier amateur.

Kate déglutit difficilement. « Quelle blessure lui a été fatale ? »

« Aucune d'entre-elle ma chérie. » répondit calmement la jeune femme sous le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle alla chercher un pot sur une table d'analyse un peu plus loin sur sa droite, suivie par l'écrivain et sa muse. « Il avait une balle entre les deux yeux. J'attends la balistique pour en connaître la provenance. »

Beckett s'empara de l'objet que venait de lui présenter la légiste et l'observa rapidement. « On dirait du 9 mm. »

« Probablement. On a également découvert des marques de chaussures dans le creux de ses reins. Une pointue 42. J'ai fait des prélèvements d'ADN dans ses blessures et sur ses vêtements. »

« Ok autre chose ? » s'enquit Beckett qui n'osait pas regarder du côté de la table d'autopsie sur laquelle le corps reposait toujours sous un drap afin de protéger les non-initiés.

La jeune légiste comprenait parfaitement le dégoût affiché par ses amis, elle-même avait affronté de nombreuses nausées à la vision de cette homme alors que dans sa carrière elle avait déjà vu passer beaucoup de victimes dans des états pas toujours glorieux mais celui-ci… Gary Woodrow était de loin le pire des cas qu'elle eut à traiter. « Une dernière, juste avant d'affronter toute cette violence, il a eu des relations sexuelles. J'ai retrouvé un poil pubien sur le corps de notre victime. Il a pris du bon temps avec une brunette quelques heures avant son décès. »

« Une brune ? Sa petite-amie est blonde. » Constata le romancier. « Il y aurait eu une autre femme dans sa vie ? »

« Peut-être bien. Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on découvre qui. » Lui répondit Kate. « Merci Lanie. »

« Avec plaisir ma chérie. » Les voyant tourner les talons, elle interpella son amie. « Toi Kate, tu restes ici. Il faut qu'on parle ! ». Castle avisa sa partenaire cherchant dans son regard sil elle avait besoin de son aide pour se défaire de l'emprise de la médecin légiste, mais il n'y trouva que son accord tacite pour la laisser seule affronter la tigresse. Beckett apposa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Richard pour le rassurer.

« Je vous attends dans le couloir. » Lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. « Ne faites pas de bêtises les filles, papa vous surveille ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. La jeune détective leva les yeux au ciel, le houspilla vers la sortie et secouant légèrement la tête.

« Alors Lanie, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? » s'enquit la détective, intriguée par le comportement du docteur Parish qu'elle fixa avant de voir cette lueur. La lueur qui disait « Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores sur toi ». Celle qui l'effrayait car à chaque fois Lanie tombait juste. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers cette fois ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître Miss, je pense que tu n'en fais pas assez ! ».

« Pardon ! » s'étonna la détective.

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Castle ? » demanda calmement la légiste en s'approchant de son amie.

« De quoi veux-tu que je lui parle, Lanie ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. » se défendit-elle, se rivant face à la policière.

« Je… Je… Ecoute Lanie, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » dit-elle. « Je t'en remercie mais crois-moi, Castle n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à cette histoire plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

« Mêlé à ! » s'exclama Lanie. « C'est déjà surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement. » Elle éleva le ton pour mieux passer son message.

« Chuut ! Je te rappelle qu'il peut nous entendre. Les affaires sont différentes et même son imagination débordante ne pourrait pas faire le rapprochement. »

« Il n'aurait même pas eu un commentaire ? »

« Plutôt déplacé. » admit Kate. « Il en avait même oublié que mon père est avocat. »

« Cet homme est maladroit et parle sans réfléchir mais il a une mémoire phénoménale et il t'aime… »

« Lanie ! » gémit Kate prête à contredire sa meilleure amie.

« Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne. Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est la vérité. On a déjà fait le tour du sujet. » calma-t-elle la détective. « C'est juste qu'il a peur de ta réaction, il marche sur des œufs avec toi. »

« Je vais y penser. » La rassura Kate. « Promis. Je le ferai ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » la questionna fiévreusement la jeune métisse. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Beckett lui expliqua comment il l'avait invitée à passer la soirée avec sa famille et comment elle avait facilement accepté de partager ces quelques instants de sérénité avec la famille Castle.

/

« Que vous voulais Lanie ? » demanda Rick, fixant les chiffres qui changeaient au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur les menait au quatrième étage du commissariat du 12ème district.

« Oh vous savez, des histoires de filles. Vous devez connaître Castle ? »

Durant toute la durée de la montée, ils évitèrent soigneusement que leurs regards se croisent. Comme si un mur invisible s'était installé entre eux.

« C'est certain qu'entre les envolées lyriques de Mère et Alexis qui se comporte en adulte depuis qu'elle a cinq ans, j'aime autant vous dire qu'effectivement je m'y connais. » confessa l'écrivain.

« Je parlais plutôt de vos discussions avec vos copines métro-sexuelles quand vous vous faites manucurer. »

« Ah ! » railla-t-il en trouvant le courage de se pencher vers elle. « Vos conversations avec Lanie sont bien plus… sexy ! »

« Castle ! » se vexa faussement la détective l'avisant enfin lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour leur laisser accès à l'étage des homicides. Le romancier en profita pour prendre la fuite abandonnant la détective restée bouche bée.

« Boss on a du nouveau pour vous. » les accueillit Ryan de retour des services informatiques. « Les relevés bancaires de notre victime ont fait apparaître de curieux versements mensuels. Depuis le début de cette année, il percevait tous les mois 500,00 dollars en provenance d'un compte appartenant à un certain John Emmerson. »

« John Emmerson ! Le John Emmerson d'Emmerson Book Corp. » Interrogea Castle.

"Celui-là même." Confirma l'irlandais.

"Vous le connaissez ? " demanda Beckett.

« Oui, c'est un éditeur New-Yorkais. Il n'est pas le meilleur dans son job, mais il en sait suffisamment que pour continuer à vivoter dans le milieu et publier certains écrivains pas trop mauvais. »

« Vous avez déjà travaillé avec lui ? » s'enquit la détective.

« Travailler est un bien grand mot. Disons que lorsque j'ai débuté ma carrière, j'ai été approché par l'un des agents littéraires d'Emmerson qui voyait en moi un potentiel relecteur et non le « Maître du Macabre » que je suis devenu. » se vanta Rick face au sourire moqueur de Ryan et Esposito. « A l'époque Paula commençait à s'occuper de moi et vus que mon premier roman ne faisait pas vraiment l'unanimité j'ai fait quelques petits jobs pour lui. »

« Si on parlait un peu d'Emmerson plutôt que de votre carrière chaotique. » le taquina l'hispanique.

« Oui » concéda-t-il. « A l'époque il était assez discret. Très peu de ses employés connaissaient vraiment son visage. Il travaillait dans l'ombre à un tel point que certains pensaient qu'Emmerson n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un nom derrière lequel se cachait un groupement. Ensuite, sa société a pris un peu d'ampleur. Il s'est présenté à différents événements publics. En tout cas, il n'a rien d'un tueur si vous voulez mon opinion. »

« Et bien nous irons rendre une petite visite à cet éditeur fantôme pour savoir pourquoi il versait un telle somme tous les mois à notre homme. Les appels téléphoniques ont donné quelque chose ? » continua Kate.

« Il a reçu de nombreux appels de sa petite-amie, tous les jours, depuis quinze jours et subitement hier plus rien. »

« Ils se seraient disputés ? » réfléchit-elle à haute voix. « Lanie a découvert que Woodrow avait eu des relations sexuelles peu de temps avant sa mort avec une brune. Peut-être la cause de leur différend. Les caméras de surveillance ont donné des infos supplémentaires sur notre mystérieuse personne en détresse ? »

« Pas encore. » répondit Ryan. « On s'y attelle. »

« Bon les gars, vous ne lâchez pas le morceau. Castle et moi allons rendre une petite visite à Emmerson. Arrangez-vous pour qu'à notre retour, Ellie Santini soit là. J'aurai quelques petites questions à lui poser. »

« Ok boss, on vous tient au courant. »

/

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Castle ? » demanda Beckett voyant son partenaire gesticuler sur le siège passager de sa toute nouvelle Ford Mustang bleu nuit.

« Je fais des recherches ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Des fouilles archéologiques plutôt. » l'avisa la détective, un sourcil relevé lorsqu'ils furent à l'arrêt à un feu de signalisation. « Est qu'est-ce que vous comptez trouver dans cette boîte à gants ? »

« Vos secrets les plus profonds détective ! » répondit l'écrivain avec son sourire charmeur qu'il utilisait de plus en plus ces dernier temps.

« Oui, et bien je ne sais pas quel genre de secret vous comptez découvrir mais j'en ai un à vous dévoiler » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « J'aime beaucoup… faire quelque chose de très sexy … et que… vous…adorez. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sous le regard inquiet de Rick qui ne vit pas sa main s'approcher dangereusement de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente cette brûlure caractéristique.

« Apple ! Appel ! » S'écria Castle, interrompu par des coups de klaxon provenant des véhicules qui se retrouvaient bloqués derrière eux alors que le feu venait de passer au vert sauvant son pavillon de cette agression inattendue.

Kate reprit la route non sans marmonner des paroles désagréables à l'attention de sa suite.

« Vous savez que je peux vous le faire payer très cher en vous envoyant mes troupes n'est-ce pas ? » lui annonça l'écrivain.

« Envoyez les Castle. Je crois que je peux gérer Paula et Gina. »

« Aucun doute là-dessus Beckett, mais Mère et Alexis son pires et je vous rappelle que vous allez les affronter tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant d'affrontement, on est arrivé à destination. » dit-elle en se garant devant les bureaux de l'Emmerson Group Corp. Je vais enfin rencontrer l'homme qui n'a aucun goût littéraire. » Acheva-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

John Emmerson devait être âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Il arborait des cheveux grisonnant, un collier de barbe suffisamment dru que pour masquer une tache de naissance sur le menton et un air arrogant de vieux loup sûr de lui et de sa puissance. Lorsque sa secrétaire lui annonça la présence de la police au sein de son établissement, il en fut surpris mais le fut encore d'avantage lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme qui l'attendait impatiemment.

« Richard Castle ! » s'exclama l'éditeur tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume noir affichant son plus beau sourire commercial et carnassier. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence entre ces murs ? » Il se lança sur l'écrivain, lui serrant la main d'une poigne ferme et le tapant sur l'épaule de l'autre, comme s'il se trouvait face à un vieil ami. « Si on m'avait dit que vous veniez, croyez-bien que j'aurais annulé tous mes rendez-vous. Si vous pouvez patienter, j'ai une affaire courante dont je dois m'occuper et je suis à vous tout de suite. » Finit-il en lâchant enfin la main de Castle.

« Monsieur Emmerson. » le salua Castle affichant à son tour sa façade commerciale, celle qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses fans lors des séances de dédicace ou aux responsables de sa maison d'édition lorsqu'ils lui annonçaient une prochaine tournée promotionnelle l'éloignant de sa famille et de son passe-temps favori qu'était de jouer au flic dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme en compagnie de sa muse et de ses collègues. « Ravi de vous revoir. Bien que j'aurais apprécié me retrouver ici pour parler écriture, je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que j'accompagne la détective Beckett, ici présente. » dit-il en désignant la policière qui le côtoyait.

Emmerson s'empressa de s'introduire auprès de la détective dont il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la présence. « Détective ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je pensais que vous étiez la dernière conquête de notre bourreau des cœur. ».

« Nous sommes ici concernant cet homme. » commença la jeune femme sans s'attarder sur la discussion de salon que s'apprêtait à entamer le chef d'entreprise en montrant la photo du permis de conduire de l'avocat. « Est-ce que vous le reconnaissez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Emmerson s'empara du document, se concentrant faussement sur le visage de Woodrow et la rendant rapidement à la policière. « Je regrette, mais son visage ne m'est pas familier. Qu'est-il arrivé à ce monsieur ? » s'enquit-il visiblement inintéressé par le destin de l'infortuné.

« Il a été retrouvé mort, assassiné, ce matin. ».

« Oh ! » s'exclama le quinquagénaire. « Je vois. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Cet homme était avocat, son nom était Gary Woodrow. Ce nom vous est-il familier ? »

« Non Détective. Cela devrait-il ? »

« Monsieur Woodrow percevait une rente mensuelle de cinq cents dollars provenant de votre compte. Ce qui nous a menés à vous. »

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Je vais faire quelques recherches. »

Le couple suivit l'éditeur qui traversa le couloir à une vitesse éclair, tête baissée, tel un taureau prêt à entrer dans l'arène, avant de les laisser entrer dans son bureau, une pièce luxueusement décorée. Il s'installa rapidement derrière son clavier, laissant ses invités debout devant lui.

« Ah voilà. Gary Woodrow. Ce monsieur nous avait proposé un sujet de roman très intéressant. C'est Clark Alvarez qui s'occupe de son projet. » Emmerson se contorsionna sur sa chaise et atteignit péniblement son interphone. « Liz, faites venir Alvarez, tout de suite. ». Presque immédiatement, un jeune loup hispanique aux traits tirés apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur. »

« Oui, Alvarez. Cette personne est de la police. Elle a des questions concernant Gary Woodrow.

« Gary ? La police ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Monsieur Alvarez, je suis la Détective Kate Beckett et voici Monsieur Castle. Gary Woodrow a été assassiné cette nuit. Vous vous occupiez d'un projet de bouquin avec lui d'après nos renseignements. »

« Assassiné ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? » interrogea le jeune homme visiblement perturbé par l'annonce qui venait de lui être faite.

« C'est ce que nous tentons de savoir Monsieur Alvarez. » commenta Castle. « Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois au mois de février. Il nous avait envoyé un projet de livre assez passionnant, je l'ai invité à me rencontrer et on a signé un contrat. Son livre ne devait pas tarder à être terminé. »

« Quel était le sujet de son roman ? » s'enquit Kate.

« Il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable roman au sens propre. Gary proposait une sorte de biographie. »

« Sur quoi portait cette biographie ? »

« Une histoire de vol commis dans les années quatre-vingt-dix qui s'était soldé par un double homicide. Il m'avait dit qu'il était en contact avec un membre du gang responsable de ce carnage qui voulait livrer son histoire pour soulager sa conscience. »

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a une semaine, mercredi. Il venait de finir le dernier chapitre et devait faire une dernière révision avant de me le proposer. »

« De quelle affaire voulait-il raconter l'histoire ? » demanda Castle curieux.

« Le casse de la Brighton Central Bank à Manhattan. »

« Avez-vous une idée de qui pouvait être son contact ? L'avez-déjà rencontré ou entendu son nom ? » Kate se prenait à espérer enfin trouver une piste valable pouvant la guider dans cette enquête et ce cambriolage était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin pour avancer.

« Non rien. » répondit l'homme cherchant du regard une certaine aide de la part de son employeur.

« La politique de la maison est de ne rien demander à nos artistes avant la fin de l'ouvrage. » expliqua Emmerson. « Souvent, c'est l'effet de surprise qui fait qu'un roman est apprécié ou pas. Et nous aimons les surprises. »

« Monsieur Alvarez. » demanda Rick. « Quand vous avez vu Monsieur Woodrow avait-il l'air inquiet ou perturbé ? »

« Pas particulièrement. » réfléchit l'agent artistique. « Oh, maintenant que j'y pense. Il a reçu un coup de fil pendant notre entretien. Il a refusé de répondre la première fois mais on a insisté. Il a fini par décrocher, ses réponses étaient brèves, mais une fois qu'il a raccroché il a commencé à bégayer, à couper court à la conversation et m'a promis de me revoir rapidement. »

« Vous savez avec qui il a discuté ? »

« Non. Je suis désolé mais je n'en n'ai aucune idée. »

« Merci Monsieur Alvarez. Nous vous recontacterons si nécessaire. » Alvarez les salua et d'un signe de la tête avisa son employeur.

/

Les deux compères sortirent du bâtiment relativement ravi d'avoir obtenu un semblant d'avancée complémentaire. Beckett sorti son téléphone afin de prévenir Ryan et Esposito qu'ils allaient rejoindre le poste et en profita pour leur demander de rassembler le maximum d'informations qu'ils pouvaient sur le casse de la Brighton Central Bank.

« Ah Détective ! Je sens que cette affaire devient de plus en plus intéressante. » dit Castle. « Je pourrais même en faire l'intrigue du prochain Nikki Hard » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Vous utilisez quoique ce soit relatif à cette enquête Castle, et c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de vous emmener où que ce soit ? Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » le menaça la jeune femme se postant devant lui le regard enragé.

« Kate, je… »

« Non. » l'interrompit-elle. « Il n'y a pas de compromis possible. Non c'est non Castle. Et cette fois je suis sérieuse. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ? » La détective pointait du doigt le torse de son partenaire pour marquer son point de vue.

« Kate, je… Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait en parler ? » balbutia l'écrivain peu assuré par l'attitude vindicative de sa partenaire.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Castle. » coupa-t-elle court.

/

Et voilà pour la suite qui pour le moment est fort concentrée sur l'affaire.

Mais promis, il y aura du Caskett à souhait dans une suite toute proche.

J'attends vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs), vos avis, vos conseils.

Merci


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello me revoilà !**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à suivre l'aventure que j'ai imaginée pour nos héros.**

**Mais j'ai dû faire quelque chose de travers car les reviews sont fortement en baisse. X-(**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous souhaiteriez qu'il arrive et ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît ou ce qui mérite de l'amélioration… après tout on est aussi là pour ça ;-).**

**Alors à vos claviers.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci.**

« Du nouveau les gars ? Ellie Santini est arrivée ? » Demanda directement Kate Beckett lorsqu'ils furent de retour au commissariat.

« Elle vous attend en salle de pause. » les informa Ryan. « Et l'éditeur ? Il vous a éclairé sur notre victime ? »

Kate leur donna les quelques maigres renseignements recueillis auprès de John Emmerson. Durant tout ce temps, Castle resta en retrait, s'imprégnant de l'échange entre les deux policiers. Beckett agissait bizarrement vis-à-vis de cette enquête, il en était bien conscient, tout comme il en connaissait la cause. Cependant, il savait qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas car Katherine Beckett était une personne secrète et même si il parvenait régulièrement à obtenir d'elle qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, qu'elle trouve au plus profond de son être la force et le courage de lui offrir une part d'elle-même, il savait que tout comme lui, son passé la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle se cachait de la vie, de la peine et de la douleur en évitant soigneusement de partager ses doutes et ses peurs avec qui que ce soit. Même Lanie, il en était certain, ne connaissait pas totalement le personnage enfermé à double tour dans sa prison émotionnelle

« Vous avez pu en apprendre d'avantage sur la Brighton Central Bank et le cambriolage. » s'enquit la détective.

« Lloyd de la section banditisme nous a donné quelques noms. Tous suspects mais aucune inculpation n'a été enregistrée par manque de preuve. J'ai demandé au C.S.U. qu'ils vérifient s'ils peuvent trouver des éléments en rapport avec ces personnes dans l'ordinateur de Woodrow. S'il y a une trace du manuscrit, je présume que d'autres indices peuvent en ressortir. » Expliqua Ryan remarquant que l'écrivain semblait pensif et moins impliqué qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. « Aucune théorie farfelue ? » lui demanda-t-il sortant Rick de sa torpeur.

« J'ai déjà livré ma théorie farfelue ce matin. » S'exclama-t-il. « Personne n'a voulu m'écouter. » répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. « Maintenant, j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que notre meurtrier voulait juste couvrir ses traces. » continua-t-il sans grande conviction. « Il a eu la paix pendant vingt ans. Les complices se sont mis d'accord pour se partager le butin et ne plus jamais se revoir. L'un d'eux a eu des remords, s'est mis à parler à un avocat qui devait défendre ses intérêts mais en a profité pour se faire un peu d'argent. L'assassin a voulu savoir jusqu'où Woodrow était impliqué, l'a torturé et tué, avant de s'en prendre à son complice. A mon avis on doit s'attendre à trouver une autre victime dans les prochains jours. »

Beckett l'avait écouté exposer sa théorie, les sourcils froncés, analysant chaque mot sortant de la bouche de son romancier. « Non, pas MON romancier ! » se châtia-t-elle silencieusement. Une fois n'était pas coutume, l'idée de base qu'il émettait semblait tenir la route. Castle lui était souvent d'une aide capitale lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échafauder des plans et des théories justifiant, ou du moins expliquant, les raisons poussant une personne à devenir un criminel en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Vous avez des photos des suspects du casse ? »

« Yep ! » répondit Esposito remettant deux images à sa boss. « Le premier s'appelle Hector Gonzalez. Il a passé dix ans à Rykers pour braquage à mains armées. Il est sorti il y a un an et depuis, il semble s'être rangé des voitures. » Les présenta-t-il. « Le second s'appelle Ray Parker. Plusieurs inculpations pour vol, coups et blessures, j'en passe et des meilleures mais jamais aucune condamnation. Selon le dossier, les inspecteurs ont supposé la présence d'un troisième protagoniste, un chauffeur, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé pour le confirmer.»

« Qui était l'avocat de Parker ? »

« Edgar Mitchell Junior. »

« Attendez une minute. Mitchell ? Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'il fasse partie de la firme « Cole & Mitchell » ? » Demanda Castle reprenant intérêt.

« Non. Il représentait la firme « Johnson & Duke ». »

« Ok continuez à fouiller de ce côté-là. Castle et moi allons discuter avec Ellie Santini. »

La détective s'éloigna rapidement vers la salle de repos. Richard voulut la suivre mais la prise de Kevin Ryan sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il lui jeta un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Castle ? Vous êtes étranges ! »

« Rien ! » Se défendit-il. « Tout va bien. »

« Et on doit vous croire ? » intervint l'hispanique.

« Tout autant que j'ai cru à la crampe de Ryan ce matin. » dit-il sans se départir de son air le plus décontracté. « D'ailleurs, Ryan, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ? »

« Je… enfin, j'ai… je » Balbutia Kevin. « Rho d'accord, vous l'aurez voulu. » abdiqua-t-il. « Jenny et moi sommes… on est encore dans la phase lune de miel et… disons que certaines… certaines positions ne me réussissent pas. » Ryan termina son explication à mi-voix, gêné et s'apprêtant à devenir la risée de ses amis. Les rires auxquels il s'attendait n'arrivèrent pas. « Quoi ? Pas de moquerie ? Pas de railleries ? »

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux hommes presque choqués à l'idée que l'on puisse rire de cette situation.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance Ryan d'avoir une épouse aussi… charmante. » sourit Castle.

« Ouaip Bro, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

« Castle vous venez ? » l'interpella Beckett.

Rick encouragea l'irlandais d'une tape sur l'épaule puis s'empressa de rejoindre la suite de sa muse.

Ellie Santini patientait dans la salle de repos depuis un petit quart d'heure, lui laissant le temps de ressasser les événements depuis qu'elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Ses boucles blondes cachaient son visage appuyé sur ses mains, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle ressentait un vide immense en elle alors que cet homme ne faisait partie de sa vie que depuis très peu de temps, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble mais les sentiments qu'elle avait développés à son égard furent rapidement plus important qu'une simple amitié et le terme friends with benefits ne suffisait plus à décrire leur relation.

« Mademoiselle Santini. Désolés de vous avoir faire attendre aussi longtemps mais, aux vus des derniers développements, nous aurions quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser. » L'informa Beckett d'une voix douce et rassurante.

La jeune femme, aux yeux rougis par les pleurs qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler, releva la tête en avisant les deux personnes qui pouvaient peut-être l'éclairer sur le décès abominable de Gary. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous dire grand-chose mais si je peux vous aider un minimum vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Vous nous avez dit avoir rencontré Monsieur Woodrow sur votre lieu de travail. Est-ce qu'il venait souvent dans votre établissement ? » Commença Castle sans laisser à Kate l'avantage de débuter cet interrogatoire.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il venait régulièrement prendre un café pendant sa pause déjeuner. »

« Il venait seul ? » s'enquit Beckett voulant reprendre les rênes de l'interview.

« Oui, il venait seul. Il passait la plupart du temps au téléphone ou à écrire dans une sorte d'agenda. » Expliqua Ellie. « Il semblait toujours un peu triste. » dit-elle en baissant la tête en se rappelant le visage angélique de Gary.

« Est-ce qu'il parlait avec d'autres clients réguliers ? »

« Non, jamais, il aimait trop son intimité et sa tranquillité. Il était une personne très discrète et son attitude était loin d'être une invitation à la discussion. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Mademoiselle Santini ? » demanda curieusement l'écrivain.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer. Il y a des personnes qui attirent les autres, la conversation et l'amitié et d'autres qui sont tellement fermées qu'elles repoussent les gens, font un peu peur. Gary faisait partie de ces gens qui aiment leur solitude et le font bien ressentir. »

« Pourtant vous l'avez remarqué et il ne vous a pas repoussée. » continua l'écrivain toujours fortement intéressé par les relations humaines.

« Je suis un peu la reine des causes désespérées. » sourit-elle. « Les hommes comme lui, j'en ai connu plusieurs. Plus ils ont l'air malheureux et plus je craque. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop sensible mais je ne l'ai pas poussé. Il est venu à moi et cet accident de café a été le déclencheur. »

« Vous a-t-il déjà parlé de son travail ? »

« Non jamais, il préférait ne pas tout mélanger. Il pensait que son boulot devait se terminer dès qu'il fermait la porte de sa firme. »

« Vous nous avez dit que ces derniers jours il était fortement occupé. Vous savez ce qui le retenait à ce point ? »

« Non. Comme je viens de vous le dire, il ne me parlait pas de son travail. Il m'a juste dit qu'il devait s'atteler à le terminer pour la fin de cette semaine. »

« Voyez-vous des personnes qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ? » intervint l'écrivain.

« Non, il était franchement très gentil. Personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir. » Affirma-t-elle avant de réfléchir plus. « Par contre, il y a quelques jours, il avait reçu un appel. J'ignore de qui il provenait mais après ça il m'a renvoyée chez moi, d'une façon assez abrupte. »

« Vous avez entendu de quoi il parlait ? » demanda Kate.

« Pas vraiment… Il … semblait perturbé. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, qu'il était trop tard. Puis il est allez s'enfermer dans son bureau. »

« Avez-vous déjà vu l'une de ses personnes ? » interrogea la détective en déposant devant la jeune femme les photos d'Hector Gonzalez et Ray Parker, les deux suspects du braquage.

Ellie avisa les photos, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ces visages, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. « Non. » répondit-elle finalement en secouant la tête en signe de négation. « Non, je suis désolée, ils ne me disent rien du tout. »

« Etes-vous une vraie blonde Mademoiselle Santini ? » lança Rick sans prévenir.

« Euh… oui. Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que Gary vous aurait présenté une sœur, une amie, une collègue brune ? »

« Non. Non. Pourquoi insistez-vous sur ce point ? » S'enquit Ellie intriguée et apeurée.

« Parce que nous avons des éléments qui prouvent que Monsieur Woodrow a eu des relations sexuelles peu de temps avant sa mort avec une personne aux cheveux bruns. »

« Que… Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Mademoiselle Santini. « On avait rendez-vous. Il ne peut pas. Non. Je ne vous crois pas. » Se mit à crier la jeune femme, secouant la tête en signe de déni. « Ce n'est pas possible. Il m'aimait. ». Ellie Santini, dans ses paroles, tentait de se convaincre plus que de convaincre la détective qui lui faisait face. « Non. » finit-elle dans un murmure avant de se rassoir sur le canapé. « Non. »

Castle détestait faire pleurer une femme, malheureusement pour l'occasion il n'avait pas eu le choix et, même si sa question avait été légitime, il chercha un peu de réconfort dans le regard de Kate qui acquiesça et lui sourit légèrement pour lui confirmer qu'il avait fait quelque chose de difficile mais de nécessaire.

« Je suis désolée que nous ayons dû vous l'annoncer de cette façon mais… «

« Non, non, ne soyez pas désolée. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude de me faire rouler par les hommes. Ils pensent que je n'ai pas de jugeote et dans un sens, ils n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait tort. »

« Vous croyez qu'elle était sincère ? Qu'elle ignorait qu'il voyait une autre femme ? » questionna Rick, assit sur sa chaise à côté du bureau de Beckett en avisant la jeune blonde qui se faisait raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur par le lieutenant Karpowski, un mouchoir à la main.

« Sans doute. Certains hommes sont plutôt particulièrement doués pour cacher qu'ils ont une maîtresse ou qu'ils courent plusieurs lièvres à la fois. A moins qu'elle ne soit une très bonne actrice, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait été maintenue dans l'ignorance. Même le concierge de l'immeuble n'a jamais vu une autre femme qu'Ellie. » lui expliqua la détective néanmoins pensive par rapport au second appel téléphonique étrange reçu par l'avocat. « De quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il a dit qu'il était trop tard pour reculer ? »

« Sans doute que son témoin voulait faire marche arrière mais qu'il était trop tard. Woodrow avait déjà dépensé les avances reçues d'Emmerson. » proposa l'écrivain. « S'il ne remettait pas son manuscrit à Alvarez pour vendredi, il aurait dû rembourser toutes les avances. »

« Oui. Encore faudrait-il que l'on trouve cette œuvre. La scientifique n'a rien trouvé dans son ordinateur. »

« Hmm. Est-ce qu'ils ont analysé le disque de sauvegarde ? » s'enquit soudain Castle comme un lapin sortant d'un chapeau.

« Je l'ignore. Je suppose. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Où croyez-vous que j'enregistre mes textes, miss détective ? C'est le seul endroit où personne ne regarde habituellement parce que cela n'a aucun sens. »

Beckett vrilla ses yeux dans ceux pétillants de Rick. « Ok » dit-elle s'emparant de son téléphone et faisant un signe de la main à Esposito. « Collins ? Détective Beckett. Dans le cadre de l'affaire Woodrow vous pourriez me dire si vous avez analysé le disque de sauvegarde de son ordinateur ?... Bien, faites-le s'il-vous-plaît et donnez moi les résultats le plus rapidement possible. Merci Collins. » dit-elle en raccrochant puis se tourna vers l'hispanique qui les avait rejoint. « Espo, vérifie les appels téléphoniques de mercredi et de ces trois derniers jours, vois si le même numéro apparaît. Woodrow a reçu un autre appel étrange lorsqu'il était avec Ellie. »

« En fait boss, on a déjà fait le tour de la question. Le seul numéro que l'on n'a pas pu identifier est celui d'une carte prépayée. »

« Donc aucune chance de ce côté-là. » soupira Kate ayant l'impression de ne pas avancer.

« Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Gonzalez et Parker ? »

« Gonzalez travaille chez un garagiste de l'Upper East Side mais ne s'est pas pointé au boulot ce matin. On a lancé un avis de recherche. » intervint Ryan. « Parker, quant à lui, vit à deux rues d'ici. Aucun emploi connu. »

« Bien. » soupira-t-elle en passant nerveusement sa mains dans ses cheveux et voyant du coin de l'œil l'écrivain se lever, elle émit un grognement craignant une nouvelle fois ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire son partenaire avant de le voir revenir avec deux cafés fumants.

« Votre dose de caféine. » lui dit-il en déposant le liquide brunâtre devant sa muse.

« Merci Castle ! ». Un sourire qu'elle ne put contenir s'étira sur son visage soulageant l'écrivain qui savait comment satisfaire se muse et il lui renvoya un clin d'œil amical. Elle s'empressa de faire glisser le savoureux breuvage dans sa forge, se réchauffant de l'intérieur et tentant un instant d'oublier le monde qui l'entourait. « Mmm Castle, je vous aime ! » murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

« Quoi ? Pardon ? » balbutia Rick incertain, imaginant que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours.

« Quoi quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, persuadée de n'avoir rien dit… à voix haute tout du moins. Elle sentit ses joues rosir rapidement car, réflexion faite, vu les regards entendus que lui jetaient les trois hommes qui l'entouraient. « Bon les gars, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? »

« Yo Beckett ! » s'exclama Esposito. « Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas victime d'un sortilège vaudou ? » l'avisa-t-il puis portant son regard sur l'écrivain qui s'était statufié, bouche bée.

« Espo ! »

« Ok, ok Boss. » accepta Esposito, son poing rencontrant celui de Ryan.

Puis se tournant vers Richard. « Vous allez gober les mouches Castle ! » Elle n'osait pas se tourner vers lui préférant fixer son ordinateur et lancer différentes recherches sur le braquage qui intéressait tant Gary Woodrow.

Castle, quant à lui, n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Elle est fatiguée ! » pensa-t-il. « Elle n'en pense pas un mot. », « C'est de la caféine qu'elle parlait. », toutes les excuses possibles traversèrent son esprit pour justifier les mots tant attendus prononcés par sa muse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur qui battait la chamade, les mains moites et la bouche sèche. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front et il ne pouvait quitter les lèvres de Beckett des yeux.

Pour sa part, la détective tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter de faire face à Rick. Elle connaissait ses sentiments à son égard et elle n'était pas prête à gâcher des mois de travail sur elle-même parce qu'elle avait eu un moment d'égarement. Richard Castle, le romancier, l'aimant à femmes, qui la suivait partout depuis cinq longues années, n'était plus là pour ses recherches depuis bien longtemps, elle le savait, Lanie le savait. Diable ! Même Rya et Esposito en étaient conscients mais elle ne voulait en rien être une énième conquête qu'il puisse accrocher à son tableau de chasse.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. » parvint-il à articuler en se raclant la gorge. « Je… Je vous attends à 19 heures. »

« Euh oui ! » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Cette affaire risque de nous retenir assez longtemps. Je vous enverrai un message pour confirmer. » Elle ne tourna toujours pas la tête, se préparant mentalement à refuser son invitation dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

« Bien… je… A tout à l'heure alors ? »

« C'est ça Castle. A tout à l'heure. » le remballa-t-elle. Elle trouva le courage de le regarder s'éloigner et disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

**Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours autant !**

**A bientôt pour enfin savoir si oui ou non elle va se rendre au dîner tant attendu de Castle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou me revoilou ! Je vous remercie à nouveau pour votre présence et votre fidélité. J'espère que cette suite atteindra vos espérances. -) Bonne lecture**

A 16h30, Kate épuisée par cette enquête, manquant cruellement de preuves, et ses idées décidément fixées bien loin du problème Woodrow, décida de finir sa journée. Elle demanda à Ryan et Esposito de se rendre chez Ray Parker dès la première heure le lendemain matin. Les deux inspecteurs acquiescèrent simultanément.

« Euh… Boss ? » Ryan s'était mis d'accord avec Javier pour être celui qui se jetterait à l'eau pour poser LA question à Beckett. Ou plutôt, il avait perdu à la courte paille et s'était vu contraint de risquer sa peau en interrogeant leur supérieure.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle sur un ton plus calme lorsqu'elle repéra la crainte que ressentait son subordonné.

« Je… vous… non rien. Oubliez. » Se défila-t-il avec un geste de la main comme pour effacer les paroles qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcées.

Le malaise de Ryan était évident et son instinct lui disait que les mots sortis de sa bouche plus tôt dans l'après-midi n'y étaient pas étrangers. « Ecoutez les gars, vous êtes de très bons enquêteurs et des amis précieux. » dit-elle lentement, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'elle leur livrait. « Mais je ne pense sincèrement pas que cela vous regarde. »

« Comment ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a droit à une explication ? On le mérite non ? » Intervint Esposito, sur un ton faussement offusqué pour épauler son partenaire en difficulté.

« Je pense avoir une très bonne idée de ce que vous méritez les gars et franchement… ce n'est pas très beau. » leur répondit la détective passant sa veste et rassemblant ses affaires. « D'ailleurs, si j'entends encore une seule fois parler de cet… incident, je vous envoie faire la circulation pendant un mois. » les menaça-t-elle. « Et si ça ne suffit pas, Gates trouvera toujours bien quelque chose de plus cruel. »

« Wow, wow Beckett. Ok pas la peine d'utiliser la violence. En plus, techniquement, on n'a encore parlé de rien, vu que vous refusez d'aborder le sujet. » Dit Ryan reculant d'un pas comprenant très vite que son excès de confiance risquait de lui valoir de sérieux ennuis.

Intérieurement, Kate Beckett se surpris à jubiler face à l'expression à la fois de panique et de suspicion arborée par l'irlandais et l'hispanique. « Sur ce, on se voit demain. » les salua-t-elle avec un sourire de maniaque qui laissa les deux hommes pantois et déglutissant avec difficultés.

« Lanie, il faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent… Chez moi dans un quart d'heure… Ok. A tout de suite. » Téléphona-t-elle à sa meilleure amie une fois à l'abri de la cage d'ascenseur. Elle s'adossa à la paroi dans un grand soupir, lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16h45. Peu importait la décision qu'elle allait prendre, elle devait le faire rapidement. Comment pouvait-elle l'affronter après cette après-midi chaotique ? De plus, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il l'avait entendue prononcer ces mots auxquels elle n'osait même plus penser. Il avait pris peur ou, plus simplement, il se refusait à entendre ce genre de déclaration… à moins qu'il… Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Quelques minutes après son départ, il lui avait envoyé un SMS :

« Pour le bien de Mère et Alexis, ne portez rien de trop suggestif -).

Alors qu'elle se tâtait encore pour savoir si elle devait se rendre à ce dîner, si elle pouvait faire face à son partenaire en mode taquinerie pendant toute une soirée, elle lui avait répondu :

« Que diriez-vous d'un sac à patates ? Assez non-sexy pour vous Castle ? »

Sa réponse à peine transmise, son portable vibra à nouveau, lui tirant un sourire :

« Grr. Trop sexxxxy détective ! Surprenez-moi ! »

/

Beckett sortit de l'immeuble abritant le commissariat du 12ème la tête basse, perdue dans ses interminables pensées. Une fois installée derrière le volant de sa voiture elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se concentrer sur le trafic dense qu'offrait New-York en cette heure de pointe. Voyant les minutes défiler elle voulut quitter sa Mustang et prendre le métro, puis se ravisa. Si elle trouvait la force de se rendre chez les Castle, elle voulait son véhicule à portée de main pour quitter les lieux plus rapidement.

Finalement, elle arriva chez elle, ouvrit son appartement et fila à toute vitesse sous la douche afin de se libérer de tout le stress qui accaparait ses muscles et son cerveau. Lanie n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition donc elle ne traina pas sous cette pluie chaude et réconfortante mais en ayant profité un maximum de ses bienfaits relaxants. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et fixa son reflet dans le miroir : les cheveux dégoulinant, le visage pâle et sans maquillage… comment un homme comme Richard Castle, aimant à bimbo, pourrait la trouver intéressante, elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

/

Pendant ce temps, Rick n'était pas rentré au loft immédiatement après son départ du commissariat car, une fois son cerveau reconnecté avec la réalité, la sincérité des mots de sa muse le frappa de plein fouet. Bien entendu, il se devait d'admettre que cette confession n'avait pas été réfléchie et que cela entraverait plus que probablement le bon déroulement de leur dîner… Si dîner il y avait. Il redoutait fortement se voir confronter à une excuse bidon, comme une information de dernière minute relative à l'enquête, empêchant sa belle de les rejoindre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait transmis son SMS avec le secret espoir que la jeune femme comprenne que rien n'avait changé entre eux, que leur jeu du chat et de la souris était loin d'être terminé et, également, s'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas de se défiler.

Avant son retour au loft, il fit un arrêt chez un fleuriste, lui régla un bouquet de cinquante roses rouge qu'il souhaitait faire livrer à sa muse vers 18 heures en y ajoutant une carte, dont le message qu'il fit inscrire lui plaqua un sourire sur le visage durant de nombreuses minutes. Ensuite, il reprit la route jusqu'à son étape suivante, Chez Lorena, un magasin de vêtement qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir choisi la robe de bal de promo d'Alexis. Il ignorait ce que lui vaudrait cet excès d'hardiesse qu'il avait déjà présenté une fois par le passé, avec un succès plutôt mitigé, dans le sens où Kate était apparue somptueuse dans cette magnifique robe rouge, mais elle lui avait reproché de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Et elle avait sans doute raison… du moins à l'époque.

La Katherine Beckett de cette époque avait beaucoup évolué pour devenir plus… chaleureuse, plus libérée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, ce qui lui fit dire que cette fois elle serait plus que ravie de recevoir ce présent. Son choix se porta sur une tenue sexy, mais pas trop, suffisamment décolletée pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'admirer la vue, mais laissant le tissus nécessaire pour protéger sa pudeur. Il demanda à la jeune femme de faire livrer la robe à 17h45 accompagnée, elle aussi, d'une carte.

Une fois au loft, il vit que le temps commençait à presser et que, s'il voulait que tout soit parfait pour la soirée, il devait commencer à se mettre derrière les fourneaux.

« Alexis ! » appela-t-il en passant son tablier sur lequel il était inscrit « Meilleur papa du monde ». « Alexis ! » réitéra-t-il. « Papa a besoin de toi Pumpkin. »

« J'arrive ! » entendit-il la voix de sa fille lui répondre. « Tu as de la chance que j'aie pu me libérer. Paige n'était vraiment pas bien. » Dit-elle en descendant rapidement les escaliers et embrassant son père sur la joue. « Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour gâter la détective de ton cœur ? »

« Alexis ! » s'offusqua faussement l'écrivain.

« Quoi ? Tu préfères que je dise ta muse ? Oh non, j'ai mieux, ta petite-amie ? » Lui proposa la jeune fille avec un air mutin.

« Je… je pense que tu peux t'en tenir à Kate, ou détective Beckett si tu veux. »

« D'accord Papa. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? J'adorerais voir vos têtes si je l'appelais ta petite-amie en plein milieu du dîner. » Le taquina-t-elle. Le regard effrayé de son père lui fit changer de stratégie. « Je crois que je vais m'en tenir à Kate. » s'amusa la roussette. « Du moins au début. » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de son père pour vider le frigo des légumes et de la viande nécessaire à la préparation du festin que son père souhaitait réaliser.

« Chérie, n'oublie pas le beurre s'il-te-plaît. » rappela le patriarche, ne mitonnant ses petits plats qu'à base de cette graisse.

« Papa ! As-tu écouté un tant soit peu ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? »

« Hé, ce n'est pas de la chantilly ! »

« Tu veux nous boucher les artères avec toute cette graisse. »

« Ecoute Pumpkin, j'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je te promets de commencer demain. »

« Ta copine a besoin d'une alimentation saine et équilibrée ! Mais je peux, éventuellement, accepter à une condition. »

Castle avisa sa fille d'un regard interrogateur.

/

« Katie chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui était aussi urgent ? » S'enquit la médecin légiste, entrant comme une furie dans l'appartement de son amie dès que celle-ci eut ouvert sa porte et se figeant au milieu du salon les poings sur les hanches, fixant la détective d'un œil inquiet. L'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait reçu l'avait stressée car, connaissant la brunette, elle ne l'aurait jamais contactée pour une quelconque futilité.

« Humm » hésita-t-elle en refermant sa porte, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et baissant la tête gênée de faire autant de bruits autour de trois simples mots et d'une invitation à partager un repas familial. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se distraire, ses pensées n'avaient eues de cesse de se reporter sur l'écrivain. « J'ai fait une boulette, Lanie. » finit-elle par avouer en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une énorme boulette. »

« Bon, ma chérie, j'ai bien fait d'apporter une bouteille de vin. » dit-elle en sortant une bouteille de rouge de son sac et allant la déposer sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et farfouillant dans les placards pour trouver deux verres qu'elle remplit du breuvage alcoolisé. Elle tendit un verre à Kate qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme et accepta le présent.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et burent en silence. Lanie attendit patiemment que son amie se sente prête à lâcher le morceau, voulut lui resservir une rasade qu'elle refusa.

« Je dis déjà assez de bêtises juste avec du café alors je ne pense pas qu'un verre supplémentaire soit intelligent. » dit-elle en reposant son verre sur la table basse et se prenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux en émettant un grognement de frustration.

« Dois-je comprendre que Writer boy se cache derrière cet excès de panique inconsidéré ? » déduisit la métisse, en se tournant vers sa voisine.

« Writer boy ! » railla-elle. « Et dire que tout est parti de là ! » Commença-t-elle. « Je dois être chez lui dans… 1h30 » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Pour qu'il me prouve qu'il mérite d'être promu Writer Man. En tout bien tout honneur qu'il m'a dit. » Continua-t-elle se levant soudain et faisant les cent pas entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine. « Avec Martha et Alexis. »

« Super ! » répondit Lanie « Mais tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'air aussi… perturbée en me l'expliquant. » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Elle suivait les allers retours de son amie comme si elle assistait à un match de tennis. « Et poses toi tu me donnes le tournis.

Beckett se figea, leva les yeux vers Lanie. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »

Lanie bénit le ciel de ne pas avoir rempli son verre car le bond qu'elle fit à l'entente de ces paroles auraient gâché son chemisier. « Tu as quoi ? » Couina-t-elle courant embrasser la détective. « Je veux des détails girl. Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Lanie ! » interrompit-elle le flot incontrôlable de paroles. « C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit … et encore moins devant Ryan et Esposito. »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que Javier savait ? » Kate acquiesça. « Je vais le tuer. Il ne m'a rien dit. »

« J'étais fatiguée, il m'a apporté un café et… » Hésita-t-elle « Et… le café m'a fait tellement de bien que… je lui ai dit. » Grogna-t-elle les derniers mots. « Maintenant, je suis censée aller le retrouver et faire comme si de rien n'était. Lanie, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir à nouveau l'affronter un jour. »

« Kate. » Le docteur Parish l'invita à revenir prendre place à ses côtés sur le sofa. « Chérie, tu n'as pas à rougir de tes sentiments. »

« Mes sentiments pour un aimant à femmes, qui ne sort qu'avec des top-modèles et qui les affiche à son tableau de chasse ? »

« Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu plus vu au bras d'une de ses bimbos ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus fait la première page d'un magazine à scandale au bras d'une de ses conquête ? » Devant le silence de son amie, elle continua. « Il a changé Kate. Tu l'as changé. Depuis le temps qu'il fait ses recherches, il aurait pu écrire une vingtaine de best-sellers. On en a déjà discuté. Il est beau, riche, célèbre, gentil, drôle… Bon ok, parfois il est un peu lourd. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le sourcil levé de sa vis-à-vis. « Il est intelligent et il t'aime. »

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Notre amitié est importante pour moi ! »

« Et si ça fonctionnait ? » proposa la métisse. « Qu'est-ce qui te terrifie le plus ? »

La réponse que s'apprêtait à donner la détective fut interrompue par un coup à la porte. Elle n'attendait personne et ne se sentait pas prête à voir qui que ce soit mais, poussée par son amie, elle alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un livreur qui lui remit un paquet, l'informant que tout était réglé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, en réceptionnant précautionneusement l'objet.

« Je l'ignore M'dame. Je suis juste le coursier. » Lui répondit l'adolescent en soulevant les épaules et tendant le reçu à signer. Lanie s'occupa du colis tandis que Beckett signait le document et referma derrière le jeune homme qui lui arracha le papier des mains avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. La détective oiella suspicieusement le colis que son amie venait de déposer sur la table basse.

« Cette boîte est énorme ! »

« Et elle vient d'un endroit super chic. Ouvre-le » la pressa Lanie, sautillant toute excitée à la lecture du nom sur l'étiquette. « Cela vient de « Chez Lorena » ! »

« Oui j'ai vu. » répondit-elle, tentant de calmer son amie, alors que ses mains tremblaient à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le paquet et, surtout, de qui cela pouvait provenir. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois, avec beaucoup de goût et de style, mais elle détestait qu'il se croie permis de lui offrir des toilettes de luxe. De ses doigts peu assurés, elle commença par ôter lentement l'emballage rouge.

« Kate ! » pleurnicha le docteur Parish continuant de trépigner à ses côtés et voulant arracher le paquet des mais de son amie.

« Lanie, je t'en prie ! Tu es pire que Castle parfois. » Mais finalement, elle ne put que céder à la tentation, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jeta un coup d'œil à Lanie, puis ne put se retenir d'avantage et arracha le papier et déchiqueta la boîte. Ce qu'elle y trouva la scotcha sur place. Du bout des doigts, elle sortit une magnifique petite robe noire, avec un col bateau et évasée sur le bas.

« Waw ! Elle est magnifique. Tu peux ajouter à sa liste de qualités un goût imparable en matière de robe. »

« Oui et bien je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit rassurant. » Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en imaginant sa garde-robe remplie de tenues féminines, qu'il aurait pu enfiler lors de ses longues nuits d'hiver. Poussée en direction de sa chambre par une Lanie de plus en plus hors de contrôle, Kate enfila le bout de tissus et la médecin légiste ne s'y tint plus.

« Il t'aime vraiment et il sait ce qui te met en valeur. Tu es magnifique ma chérie et tu as lu la carte ? »

« Euh non ! » Elle n'avait rien vu mais comma à son habitude, Lanie n'avait loupé aucun détail.

« Avec ceci vous serez encore plus magnifique… et vous n'aurez pas de place pour cacher votre arme. ». « Un sourire étira son visage et toute idée d'annuler leur rendez-vous s'évapora. Perdue sur son petit nuage, elle n'entendit pas les nouveaux coups qui retentirent à sa porte d'entrée.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas libre. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. » Entendit-elle son amie au loin. « Regarde-moi ce bouquet, il est énorme ! » Beckett émit un grognement devant tant de débordements de la part de l'écrivain.

« Il exagère. » dit-elle en s'approchant de son amie et s'emparant des roses et les déposant dans un vase. « Quoi de mieux que quelques fleurs pour éviter une balle entre les deux yeux. » lut-elle sur la carte d'accompagnement. Avant d'être à nouveau dérangée dans ses pensées par de nouveaux coup sur sa porte. « Décidément, il n'arrête jamais ! »

/

« Papa ! Ne soit pas si nerveux ! » Le tança Alexis.

« C'est vrai Richard, on dirait que tu te prépares pour ton bal de promo… c'est pathétique. » confirma Martha qui supportait depuis plusieurs minutes son fils qui courrait dans tous les sens, jetant un regard inquiet régulier à sa montre.

« Et si elle ne venait pas ? » dit-il inquiet de voir l'heure tourner et de rester sans nouvelles de la détective. « Et si les fleurs étaient de trop ? »

« Richard, Richard, Richard. » soupira sa mère. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que Katherine vient manger ici alors calme-toi mon garçon. »

Martha avait raison, mais elle ignorait tout des événements de l'après-midi et il n'était pas prêt de lui en parler. Toujours de bons conseils, sa mère s'emportait rapidement et transformait facilement quelques détails anodins en une tragédie shakespearienne. Franchement, de tout ce qu'il pouvait affronter actuellement, une envolée mélodramatique de la comédienne, qui rêvait de faire une démonstration de ses talents dès que la possibilité se présentait, n'en faisait pas partie. Alors lui annoncer que l'être tant convoité par son fils unique ressentait des sentiments amoureux à son égard reviendrait à déclencher une bombe atomique.

« Je sais mère. » Trouva-t-il suffisamment de calme pour lui répondre. « C'est juste que je voudrais que ce soit spécial. »

Martha ne répondit pas immédiatement mais vit la lueur briller dans les yeux de son rejeton et elle y lut toute la détresse et tout l'espoir qu'il mettait dans cette soirée. « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'y a-t-il de différent, Richard ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu as un comportement pour le moins étrange. » lui dit-elle dirigeant son index vers son fils, la table romantique qu'il avait dressée et le costume qu'il portait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mère. Tout va pour le mieux. »

« Oui et bien j'espère que tu trouveras une meilleure réponse d'ici à l'arrivée de ta détective. »

Rick ne commenta pas la réflexion de Martha. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait en partie raison car il ne se sentait pas lui-même. Il se servait de sa mère et de sa fille comme excuse pour se rapprocher de « sa » détective et s'il ne retrouvait pas le contrôle de ses actes il risquait fort de passer pour un idiot durant tout le repas. Quand bien même Richard aurait voulu informer sa mère pour soulager sa conscience, comment aurait-il pu ? Lui-même se trouvait confronté à un rideau d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer et encore moins à comprendre. Beckett ne lui avait jamais laissé entrevoir le moindre espoir d'une relation durable avec lui et, malgré les différents gestes de tendresse qu'elle pouvait régulièrement lui témoigner, seule une amitié lui paraissait possible. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Kate dire : « Castle, je vous aime ! », en dégustant sa dose de caféine, une expression de bonheur figée sur son visage, son cerveau s'était déconnecté et la réaction la plus adéquate qu'il avait trouvée était la fuite, sans quoi, il n'aurait plus pu répondre de ses actes. La seule envie qui l'avait envahi était de l'embrasser, de sentir les lèvres chaudes de sa belle sous les siennes, de goûter le café qu'elle venait d'avaler à-même ses papilles, de faire courir ses mains le long de ses formes qu'il trouvait si parfaites et la faire sienne directement sur son bureau. Il lui fallut énormément de self-control pour partir sans se retourner, en évitant judicieusement les regards emplis de sous-entendus lancés par les deux lieutenants, beaucoup moins surpris que l'écrivain par les mots sortis de la bouche de leur supérieure mais plus qu'étonné de réellement les entendre. Les sentiments de ces deux-là n'étaient plus un secret que pour les tourtereaux eux-mêmes.

« Papa, arrête de stresser. Tout va bien se passer. Gram et moi, nous promettons de bien nous tenir. » Le railla Alexis.

« Merci Pumpkin, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » sourit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le crâne de sa fille.

Il fut sorti de sa bulle par quelques coups sur la porte d'entrée, il déglutit difficilement, défroissa son costume, se recoiffa une énième fois et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à affronter son rêve. Il respira un grand coup puis ouvrit toute grande la porte, d'un geste rapide qui se voulait assurer.

« Ka… » S'apprêtait-il à l'accueillir. « Esposito ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta le romancier, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

/

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pourquoi Esposito vient-il embêter Castle alors qu'il s'attend à voir Beckett derrière la porte ?

Quel est le troisième visiteur mystère de Kate ?

Des idées ?

Oui ? Non ? Pour le savoir il faudra être patients


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Ca y est on va enfin pouvoir assister au dîner… ou pas… Quel est votre avis ? Elle va oser affronter ses sentiments pour Castle ? Va-t-elle trouver une parade pour se protéger de ses sentiments ? Une seule façon de le savoir… un peu de lecture -) Alors bonne lecture et à vos claviers… **

« Esposito ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement l'écrivain, peu accoutumé à des visites impromptues de la part de son ami policier, et a des années lumières de s'attendre à se retrouver face à face avec un visage fermé, à l'expression très dure, une façade que Javier Esposito réservait habituellement aux suspects les plus récalcitrants en salle d'interrogatoire. « Un problème ? Kate? » Questionna le plus calmement possible l'homme de lettres tout en laissant le passage libre pour que Javier puisse s'introduire dans le loft. A ce moment, toutes sortes d'idées traversèrent son esprit, surtout des pensées désagréables et terrifiantes qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'affluer. Castle eut l'impression que l'agent inspectait les alentours à la recherche de détails que l'on souhaiterait lui cacher, ce qui augmenta la pression sur ses épaules. « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, toujours confronté au silence.

« Castle, il faut qu'on parle. » répondit enfin Javier, sans prendre la peine d'apaiser les doutes et les craintes du romancier. « Beckett… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Interrompit-il le lieutenant, presque implorant, pour obtenir des nouvelles.

« Bonjour Madame Castle, Alexis. » Les salua Esposito lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux femmes qui s'afféraient en cuisine pour l'une et à peaufiner la décoration de table pour l'autre.

« Bonjour lieutenant Esposito ! » répondirent en cœur les roussettes.

« Richard, chéri, on va vous laisser discuter entre hommes. Alexis et moi allons nous préparer. Ne tardez pas trop. » Elles les saluèrent de la main et s'empressèrent de s'échapper de la pièce.

Mais Rick n'avait rien entendu, seules les réponses que l'hispanique se refusait, jusque-là, de lui donner l'intéressaient.

Javier sentait bien le regard insistant de l'écrivain dans son dos. Ce dernier se tenait toujours non loin de la porte d'entrée qu'il avait refermée en émettant le moins de bruit possible, de peur de briser le semblant de civilité qui lui restait face au silence pesant de son visiteur. Les bras le long du corps, il se sentait fulminer intérieurement et serrait les poings si fort que ses articulations blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

« Vous attendez du monde Castle. Je devrais peut-être vous laisser. »

« Non ! » s'écria l'écrivain, figé sur place, d'une voix basse et rauque, qui se voulait contrôlée mais sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maintenant ! » Ordonna Rick, à bout de patience.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le lieutenant. « Du calme Bro ! » Siffla Esposito, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Comment va Beckett ? » Insista-t-il.

« Elle va bien. Du moins je crois. »

Les traits de l'écrivain se radoucirent, ses poings se desserrèrent et il relâcha enfin sa respiration. « Comment ça vous croyez ? » Reprit-il, relativement soulagé.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes innocent à ce point, Castle ? » Lui reprocha Espo. « Vous l'avez entendue comme nous ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire le gratte-papier ? A part fuir, bien entendu ! »

« Pardon ?! » S'offusqua Rick. « Je ne fuis pas. Si quelqu'un a un historique à ce niveau-là, c'est loin d'être moi ! Alors je pense que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. »

Richard n'en revenait pas d'une telle accusation portée par celui qui était l'un des collègues les plus proches de Kate, qui l'avait vue se renfermer dans sa coquille, repousser un à un tous les irréductibles courageux qui tentaient de la connaître. Il sentit la colère lui monter au nez et une envie irrésistible d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'hispanique.

« C'est vous qui êtes parti tout à l'heure si je ne m'abuse ! » l'accusa Javier.

« Parce que j'avais des choses de prévues. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mère a invité un de ses nouveaux prétendants pour qu'Alexis et moi le rencontrions. » L'écrivain s'étonna de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait trouvé un mensonge à opposer à Esposito. Il doutait que Kate ait été ravie que les deux lascars apprennent aussi aisément qu'elle s'était laissé entraîner dans une soirée dont le thème principal restait sa promotion au rang de Writer Man. Un tel aveu aurait mené Ryan et son acolyte vers des tergiversations dont il ne souhaitait pas être la cible. Ni lui, ni la détective.

« Ecoutez Castle, Beckett est comme une sœur pour moi. » Commença à expliquer Javier. « Elle a beaucoup souffert, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, et il n'est pas question que cela recommence. Vous êtes vous Castle et, jusqu'à présent, vous avez été d'une bonne influence mais ne la faites pas souffrir. Capito ! »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de la faire souffrir Javier… Je… ». Il hésita, que pouvait-il dire sans dépasser les limites du raisonnable. « Je sais que Beckett est fragile et je peux vous assurer que mes intentions sont pures. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent satisfaire le policier qui s'approcha de l'écrivain et lui tendit la main.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Bro. »

/

« Détective Beckett ? » Demanda le grand homme élancé, en costume sombre qui se tenait raide comme un i dans le couloir.

« Oui. Et vous êtes ? » S'enquit la policière, oeillant suspicieusement son mystérieux visiteur.

« Agent Cole, FBI. » Dit-il en montrant rapidement son badge avant de le rempocher. « Est-ce que nous pouvons nous entretenir quelques instants ? »

Kate s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile agent Cole ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer donc si vous pouviez faire vite. »

L'agent Cole la suivit jusque dans le salon et avisa le docteur Parish. « Je suis navré de vous déranger durant votre temps libre détective. Je serai bref. Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on peut parler en privé ? »

« Ici, ça ira très bien ! Elle est de la maison. Dépêchez-vous. » Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de son père qui encerclait son poignet depuis de trop longues années. « Je n'ai que dix minutes à vous consacrer. »

« Bien. Mes services m'ont informé que vous aviez lancé une recherche sur deux personnes connues du FBI, Hector Gonzalez et Ray Parker. »

« C'est exact. » Répondit succinctement la détective intriguée par la venue à son domicile privé d'un agent du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation. « En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Vous n'ignorez pas que ces individus sont considérés comme très dangereux et nous tentons de les attraper depuis de nombreuses années pour le cambriolage de la Brighton Central Bank. » Crut-il bon de l'informer l'homme au regard hautain qui lui faisait face.

« Et… » Le pressa la policière perdant sa patience.

« Et je souhaiterais que vous stoppiez toute investigation concernant ces suspects. »

Ce que Beckett appréciait le plus dans son job de détective était de n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne sur la façon dont elle menait ses enquêtes, sur les personnes qu'elle pouvait interroger ou sur les méthodes qu'elle utilisait pour arriver à ses fins. Ses seules contraintes étaient la loi et la capitaine Gates. En jeune femme indépendante, ayant dû se battre pour en arriver là, ayant affronté les affres de la vie et du travail, elle supportait très mal de se voir dicter sa conduite, tant privée que professionnelle, et encore moins par un être arrogant comme l'agent Cole.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Parce que nous avons des raisons de penser que ces deux individus sont impliqués dans une organisation bien plus importante que ce que nous étions enclin à supposer jusqu'il y a peu. » l'informa Cole.

« Où se trouve Gonzalez en ce moment ? » S'enquit-elle, se rappelant que ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté à son boulot.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus détective. »

« Ces hommes sont suspects dans une affaire de meurtre crapuleux. »

« Croyez bien que je le regrette détective, mais il faudra que vous trouviez votre coupable ailleurs. »

« Je veux interroger ces personnes. »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Très bien, de toute façon, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir venant d'un gratte-papier qui dépend de Washington. Alors, sauf votre respect » Le défia-t-elle. « Dès demain à la première heure, mes hommes iront rendre un petite visite à Ray Parker. »

« Je vois. » Concéda l'agent, un rictus victorieux placardé sur ses lèvres. « Votre réputation vous sied à ravir détective. Sachez juste que votre capitaine pourrait très bien vous dissuader de poursuivre dans cette direction. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » Continua Kate sur un ton strict qui se voulait sans appel.

« Préparez-vous à me revoir, détective Beckett. » répondit calmement l'agent Cole. « Je vous laisse. Passez une bonne soirée et à très bientôt. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. » Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

« Quel crétin ! » Pesta Kate, frustrée, une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

« Mais quel beau gosse. » Ronronna Lanie. Voyant le regard interrogateur de sa vis-à-vis, elle continua. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es casée que tu ne peux plus regarder le menu ! » S'exclama la médecin légiste.

« Je ne suis pas casée ! » S'offusqua-t-elle « Mais si un agent du FBI pense qu'il peut m'empêcher de mener mon enquête correctement, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. » Beckett réfléchit quelques secondes puis lança à son amie. « On doit retourner au poste. Si les fédéraux sont sur le coup c'est que l'on doit approcher de quelque chose et je dois savoir quoi. »

« Kate » Commença Lanie, prête à tancer son amie.

« Oui, Castle, je sais, il m'attend. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner la dernière minute. Je suis persuadée qu'il a passé la plupart de son temps à te préparer une soirée inoubliable. » Tenta de la convaincre la métisse, prête à tout pour ne pas laisser la détective retomber dans ses travers.

« Il a l'habitude Lanie. Il nous rejoindra. »

Désespérée par l'entêtement de la policière, elle jeta son dernier atout. « Et s'il en avait assez d'attendre, Girl. Et s'il en avait assez de te suivre comme un brave petit toutou sans jamais avoir de récompense ! »

« Je… Il… » Balbutia Kate. Toujours de bons conseils, la jeune mulâtre avait une manière de présenter les événements de façon à ce que la policière se sente sans cesse repoussée dans les filets et prenne conscience que certains événements étaient fait pour être vécus et que les repousser indéfiniment ne pouvait que nuire à leur bon déroulement. « Castle… Il est têtu, Lanie. »

« L'obstination a ses limites ma chérie. Si tu ne fais pas un pas vers lui, il finira par reculer… pour de bon. »

« Je… »

« Il n'y a pas d'excuse valable Kate. Aucune. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire que de le perdre. Si vous n'avancez pas, tu perdras l'ami aussi Kate. » Lui expliqua-t-elle. « Il ne pourra pas supporter éternellement de te voir l'éviter. Il finira par te laisser et cherchera une nouvelle muse. »

« Je ne suis pas une muse. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non tu en es une. » S'énerva Lanie devant l'entêtement ridicule dont faisait preuve son amie. « Et, crois le ou non, mais te lancer tête la première dans le travail pour éviter l'inévitable serait une très mauvaise idée. »

/

« Elle est en retard ! » Constata Rick, levant les yeux sur la pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cuisinière. « Elle ne viendra pas. » s'inquiéta l'écrivain, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Richard Darling. » S'approcha Martha. « Elle n'a que cinq petites minutes de retard. Ce n'est pas grave. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Elle est certainement bloquée dans les embouteillages. »

« Ou alors elle s'est enfermée à double tour dans sa tanière. » Lui répondit-il, implorant tous les saints qu'il connaissait de lui démontrer qu'il se trompait.

« Richard, que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Tu commences réellement à m'inquiéter fiston. »

« Rien, Mère. Je t'assure. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer alors que tout dans son comportement dénotait avec ses paroles. « Tout va bien. C'est juste que… je voudrais que tout soit parfait. »

Martha analysa son fils des pieds à la tête et ne put que constater ce qu'elle savait depuis longtemps, mais qui ne semblait se révéler qu'aujourd'hui à son rejeton. « Tu l'aimes Richard et ne le nie pas c'est peine perdue. » Le stoppa la diva lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. « Elle t'aime aussi mon garçon. Alors, ça ne sert à rien de te comporter comme un adolescent boutonneux à son premier rendez-vous.

« Mère ! » S'exclama-t-il, déçu d'être aussi prévisible, mais heureux de la présence réconfortante de sa comédienne de mère.

« Je crains que si tu dis ce genre de chose devant elle, qu'on ne la revoit plus jamais ici. »

« Katherine est une femme intelligente. Si elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle, elle viendra. »

« Et si la peur l'empêche de voir clair ? » s'enquit-il.

« Dans ce cas, tu tourneras la page et en écrira la suivante. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de tourner la page ! »

« Alors fait lui confiance Richard ! » Lui conseilla gentiment la rousse, lui passant la main sur la joue. « Fais-lui confiance. »

« Merci Mère. » Rick se sentit légèrement soulagé, pas totalement. Avec le temps, cette mère insouciante, et absente, qu'avait été Martha lors des jeunes années de son fils était devenue une sage, toujours prête à secourir sa progéniture, à le protéger de lui-même, de ses sentiments et de son tempérament de feu. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rattraper le temps perdu en futilités. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir tout raté car Richard était devenu un homme bien malgré ses cicatrices, qui avaient fait de lui un être plein de doutes et de manque de confiance en lui. Martha enlaça son grand dadet de fils lorsque quelques coups légers retentirent sur la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Richard ! » dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

« Je vais ouvrir. » S'écria Alexis en descendant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. « Kate ! Enfin, papa était insupportable. » Annonça la jeune fille en guise de salutations, attirant son aînée par le bras et s'empressant de refermer la porte derrière elle. « Enfin, vous savez comment il peut être ! » continua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Oui, je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles. » sourit la détective en le cherchant du regard. « Un vrai gamin dans un magasin de jouets. ». Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la policière sentit ses joues s'empourprer, son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et elle le salua d'un petit geste de la tête.

« Katherine, ma chérie, si vous saviez à quel point Rick était soucieux de ne pas vous voir arriver. Comment allez-vous ? » S'enquit la matriarche entraînant la jeune femme avec elle sur le canapé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Et bien je dois reconnaître que je suis assez fatiguée pour le moment mais sinon tout va bien Martha. J'ai appris que vous alliez donner une représentation avec votre école ce week-end ? C'est vraiment génial. » Complimenta-t-elle la mère de son partenaire.

« Papa, ne reste pas planté là. Tu ne fais pas vraiment bonne impression. » Murmura Alexis qui s'était rapprochée de son père resté sur place à admirer sa muse envahir son espace. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se réveiller.

« J'arrive Pumpkin. »

Les premières minutes de son entretien de promotion au rang de Writer Man le mirent mal à l'aise, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour entamer la conversation avec sa muse. Martha s'occupait de faire toute la conversation pendant que Rick s'afférait à servir les boissons à son invitée.

« Richard ! Détends-toi un peu mon garçon, veux-tu ? » Lui ordonna la comédienne. « Katherine, je tiens à vous remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à cet homme mais vous avez réussi à le faire taire. Rien que pour cela vous méritez un Oscar. »

« Je n'ai aucun mérite Martha. Il est tellement prévisible quand…. Enfin il faut juste lui donner sa dose quotidienne d'énigme à résoudre et il devient supportable. »

« Hé ! » s'écria le sujet de leur conversation. « Je suis dans la même pièce je vous signale. » faussement choqué par les commentaires des femmes de sa vie.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de bon pour la première partie de votre test, Castle ? » demanda Beckett sentant son estomac commencer à crier famine.

« J'ai fait de la lasagne. Encore quelques instants de patience, Détective, et vous pourrez vous régaler. » Dit-il en se frottant les mains et rejoignant le trio dans le canapé, se frayant vaillamment une place entre sa fille et Kate. « Vous allez voir Beckett, je mise tout sur mes talents culinaires. »

/

« Hum Castle, c'est… waw, c'était délicieux. » Dut concéder la détective lorsqu'elle eut terminé son plat. « J'ignorais que vous aviez de tels capacités en cuisine. Si un jour vous ne vendez plus de livres, vous pourrez toujours ouvrir un restaurant. » Reconnut-elle en prenant une gorgée du vin rouge millésimé que leur avait servi son hôte.

« Papa est un vrai génie ! » confirma Alexis. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas son seul talent. Il est adorable avec les enfants, est toujours disponible pour sa famille et ses amis, il est drôle et… »

« Alexis, s'il te plaît ! » La coupa son père, gêné par les compliments que sa fille émettait à son égard, tout en continuant à débarrasser la table et à empiler la vaisselle sale dans l'évier de la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Ce n'est que la vérité. »

« C'est très gentil ma puce. » Répondit-il. « Mais je crois que Kate sait déjà tout ça. ». Il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer un tel dérapage mais il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu malgré son malaise.

« Je crois que j'en sais suffisamment sur vous pour que votre fille arrête de vous vénérer Castle ! » sourit-elle en faisant un clin-d'œil à la jeune fille. « D'ailleurs, je me rappelle de la fois où vous avez cru être victime de la malédiction de la momie. Vos talents étaient absents ce jour-là si je ne m'abuse. »

« Ah ah. Moquez-vous, Beckett. Mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous aviez profité de la vue après que les chiens soient passés à l'attaque. »

« Pas plus que vous lorsque nous étions au bord de la piscine à Los Angeles ! » Lui renvoya-t-elle du tac au tac.

« De vrais adolescents ! » Soupira Martha.

« Gram' ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles, Kate ? » S'intéressa Alexis.

« Oh Pumpkin, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une histoire pour tes chastes oreilles. » Lui dit Rick, l'embrassant sur la tempe, en ramenant le dessert. « Et voici la suite très chère Détective : un Tiramisu au fraises. »

Beckett ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa en regardant l'interaction entre la famille Castle. Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus apprécié de participer à une réunion de famille. Le décès de sa mère ayant plombé l'ambiance des quelques retrouvailles dans les années qui suivirent et, au fur et à mesure, le clan Beckett s'était dissolu et les réunions de famille oubliées. Voir Castle, sa mère et sa fille interagir de cette façon, la rendit nostalgique de cette époque heureuse.

« Merci Castle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez « Castle » ? » continua Alexis. « Vous n'aimez pas son prénom ? »

« Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste une question d'habitude. » Répondit la détective décontenancée par cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. « Au poste, on s'appelle toujours par nos noms de famille. Et quand j'entends ton père répondre à son téléphone, je peux te dire qu'il a l'air d'apprécier la chose. Il doit se sentir …. Je ne sais pas… se sentir plus policier qu'il ne le sera jamais je suppose. ».

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Kate toussant pour faire passer le morceau de tiramisu qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers, sous les regards médusés de Rick et Martha.

« Son nom. Castle. Vous l'aimez ? » S'expliqua la jeune fille. Alexis avait intentionnellement posé la question de façon à ce que le doute s'immisce dans l'esprit de son ainée. Martha s'esclaffa mais Rick ne put détacher ses yeux de la détective, avide de connaître la réponse à la première question plus qu'à la seconde.

Kate prit une gorgée de vin, réfléchit un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à son romancier puis se tourna vers Alexis. « J'avoue que j'apprécie assez le pseudo de ton père. Il va à ravir à son égo. »

« Hé ! Vous avez décidez de vous liguer contre le pauvre écrivain. »

« Oh arrêtez Castle, on sait toute que vous aimez être le centre de l'attention. »

« Je vais vous laissez ! » Sourit Alexis. « Je dois me lever tôt demain. » Annonça-t-elle. « J'ai été ravie de cette soirée Kate. ». Elle enlaça sa voisine de chaise et fut rapidement suivie par l'actrice.

« Et bien nous voilà enfin seuls, Détective. » dit-il en la guidant vers le canapé, deux verres de vin à la main. « Jusqu'à présent, diriez-vous que j'ai atteint mon objectif ? » Il lui tendit un verre qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

« Je ne sais pas Castle. J'avoue que le repas était délicieux mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous érige au rang de Writer Man ? En plus vous tentez de me saouler, je ne sais que penser ! » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Elle était assise sur le divan, les pieds repliés sous elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait, peut-être un peu trop pour être raisonnable, mais la vision qu'il avait en face de lui l'hypnotisait. Il s'assit à ses côtés, se tournant légèrement sur sa droite pour lui faire face.

« Mes talents ne s'arrêtent pas à une simple lasagne et un service parfait ma chère. Je n'ai pas encore sorti mes plus beaux atouts. » Lui annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui la gêna.

« Castle, à propos de tout à l'heure… » Murmura-t-elle, prenant son courage à deux mains. Persuadée que s'ils devaient percer l'abcès il ne fallait pas tarder. « Je… »

« Si Alexis vous a mise mal à l'aise, je m'en excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. » grimaça l'écrivain.

« Non, non. » S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Ecoutez Kate, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler si vous ne le souhaitez pas. D'ailleurs » Lui dit-il en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait laissé pendre sur ses épaules parfaitement sculptées et caressant tendrement la joue de sa muse

« Castle, il… » Beckett grommela lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit au milieu de ce qu'elle était prête à lui avouer.

« Désolée, c'est le commissariat. » lui dit-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille. « Beckett… Oui capitaine… Bien, on arrive tout de suite… D'accord. » Elle raccrocha, soupira et rempocha son portable. « Navrée Castle, mais vous devrez prouver vos qualités un autre soir. On a un autre cadavre sur les bras. ». Dans un sens, Kate se sentit soulagée. L'annonce d'un corps inerte ne la réjouissait pas, loin de là, mais celui-ci tombait à point. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste d'éviter de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

/

Voili voilou. Ils n'ont pas le choix, il faudra remettre ça à une autre fois. Cela aurait été trop simple -)

Mais j'avoue qu'une fameuse crise de la page blanche et un virus tenace me tienne un peu éloignée de mon ordi pour le moment.

Alors j'attends vos impressions.


	7. Chapter 7

Oups, désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, certes beaucoup plus court, vous tiendra en haleine jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui, normalement sera dans les bacs dès la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous

/

A grand regret, Castle laissa le travail prendre le pas sur cette soirée qui, jusque-là, c'était révélée prometteuse. Un soupir lui échappa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son invitée qui lui adressa un sourire peiné.

« Ce n'est que partie remise Castle. » Lui promit-elle en quittant l'espace chaleureux qu'elle occupait aux côté de son écrivain.

L'homme ne répondit pas, secoua légèrement la tête, escorta la détective jusqu'à la porte, l'aidant à enfiler son par-dessus et déposa une note sur l'armoire, à l'attention de sa mère et de sa fille. Ils firent un rapide détour par l'appartement de Kate qui s'empressa de passer des vêtements plus confortables. Dès qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Rick ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, peu importait la tenue qu'elle arborait, elle restait, à ses yeux, la femme la plus belle et la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais croisé.

« Castle ! » L'appela-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Castle ! » Insista-t-elle, un peu plus fort. « Castle ! » Cria-t-elle, parvenant enfin à attirer son attention.

« Wow, ça va ! » Se plaignit-il. « Pas la peine de vous égosiller, j'arrive ! »

« Je n'aurais pas à m'égosiller, comme vous dites, si vous vous concentriez un tant soit peu ! » L'informa la jeune femme.

« Je suis toujours concentré, détective ! » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Sur mes paroles, Castle ! » Insista-t-elle, hésitant entre rires et exaspération.

Le romancier pesa cette nouvelle information avec beaucoup d'attention, sous le regard définitivement amusé de son amie, puis admit d'un hochement de tête qu'elle devait avoir raison. L'heure était au retour en mode cent pourcent professionnel et il dû se résoudre à mettre ses pensées sensuelles de côté pour une période qu'il espérait la plus courte possible.

/

La première chose qui frappa l'écrivain lorsque sa muse et lui s'introduisirent dans l'appartement situé sur la onzième rue, ce fut l'odeur particulièrement forte qui les agressa. Castle se sentit nauséeux mais ne voulut pas laisser paraître sa faiblesse face à ses amis policiers et bomba fièrement le torse prêt à affronter ce qui les attendait.

« Perlmutter !? » La détective s'étonna de ne pas voir Lanie Parish penché au-dessus du cadavre. Tout aussi compétent que la jeune métisse, Perlmutter était beaucoup plus froid, plus cartésien et beaucoup plus antipathique que sa collègue. Il préférait de loin la compagnie des morts que celle des vivants qu'il trouvait moins sincères. Jamais, il ne se permettait de tirer des conclusions sur ses découvertes, s'en tenant aux faits et uniquement aux faits, laissant le soin aux enquêteurs d'émettre les hypothèses qu'ils voulaient sur base des éléments que les analyses leur apportaient.

« Ravi de vous revoir aussi détective Beckett et le scribouillard. » Les salua le médecin légiste en se redressant et rejoignant les deux partenaires sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de la victime avec le porte-documents sur lequel il prenait des notes depuis son arrivée sur la scène de crime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demanda Castle, positionné juste derrière Beckett, les mains dans les poches, affichant un visage fermé et se refusant à relever le terme de scribouillard dont l'avait affublé le médecin aigri.

« Je dirais que vous avez un sérieux problème d'égo, Monsieur Castle ! » Répondit Perlmutter le plus sérieusement du monde, avec un air condescendant.

« Je parlais de la victime, docteur ! » S'offusqua Rick qui acceptait aisément que Kate, Lanie ou même les gars se moquent de son égo mais se refusait de prendre en pleine tête ce genre de commentaire venant de cet homme. Il se devait de reconnaître les compétences professionnelles du légiste mais préférait affronter le franc-parler de Lanie que l'animosité à peine voilée de Perlmutter, raison pour laquelle il restait en partie caché derrière Kate, se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier humain.

« Oh pardon ! Je pensais qu'on parlait de choses sérieuses. » Railla le légiste. « Suivez-moi ! » Leur ordonna-t-il.

Beckett tenta de lui emboîter le pas mais se sentit attirée vers l'arrière, la main de l'écrivain enroulée autour de son poignet. L'emprise de Castle était si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de douleur à l'entente duquel Castle relâcha le bras de sa muse.

« Désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il en levant les mains pour joindre le geste à la parole. « Ne me laissez jamais seul avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il essayerait de m'autopsier vivant. » Murmura le romancier à l'oreille de Kate qui sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire sur sa peau.

Kate se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis plongea son regard émeraude dans celui azur de son ami. Le grain de malice qu'il put y lire l'effraya tout autant que l'idée de Perlmutter armé de son scalpel. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Castle. » Susurra-t-elle d'une façon tellement douce qu'il sentit son corps entier vibrer. « Je ne vous laisserais pas souffrir trop longtemps. » Les lèvres de Kate s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement sortir de la bouche de son écrivain qui avait fermé ses yeux. Elle le laissa planté là, contente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur cet homme qui, pourtant, en connaissait un rayon sur les femmes, qu'on pouvait croire blasé, et partit rejoindre le légiste qui les attendait de pied ferme.

« Il s'agit d'un hispanique d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il a été poignardé à une dizaine de reprises. Les blessures partent de la gauche vers la droite. J'ai retrouvé des morceaux de peau sous ses ongles, des griffes sur les avant-bras et une blessure par balle au niveau du sternum. »

« La cause de la mort ? » s'enquit la détective.

« L'autopsie devra le confirmer mais, à priori, je dirais que les lacérations ne sont que superficielles, ce qui lui a été fatal c'est la balle. Le malheureux a saigné jusqu'à la mort. »

« Serait-ce de la compassion que j'entends, Perlmutter ? » Demanda Rick se pressant dans le dos de Beckett.

« On a un nom ? » Questionna-t-elle le légiste avant qu'il n'eut le temps de rabrouer l'écrivain à qui elle envoya un coup de coudes dans les côtes.

Perlmutter n'avait jamais montré une aversion telle pour quiconque autre que Richard Castle. Pour d'obscures raisons, il reprochait à Castle d'envahir son territoire, de marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Beckett ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur ayant elle-même éprouvé ce sentiment d'exaspération et de rejet vis-à-vis du millionnaire extravagant. Durant de nombreux mois, elle s'était sentie utilisée par cet homme, qui se croyait tout permis, avait décidé d'en faire sa muse bien malgré elle et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gonds, et impuissante face à cette nouvelle contrainte imposée par le Capitaine Montgomery. Ensuite le temps fit son œuvre. Castle, le play-boy avait fait place progressivement à Castle l'homme attentionné, l'ami fidèle et s'était révélé un confident d'exception. Bien entendu, elle aussi avait changé et la policière rigide s'était ouverte à son partenaire de fortune, avait retrouvé le sourire et une joie de vivre qu'elle pensait à jamais perdu. Par contre, Perlmutter ne côtoyait pas suffisamment l'écrivain que pour voir au-delà de l'image que donnaient de lui les médias, la rançon de la gloire comme certains disaient.

« L'infortuné avait son portefeuille sur lui. Votre inspecteur » Dit-il en désignant Ryan de la tête « l'a amené avec lui. »

« Bien et vous avez une idée de l'heure de la mort ? »

« Vu la température du foie, j'estime que ce monsieur est décédé il y a un peu plus de cinq heures. Je pourrai donner une heure plus précise dès qu'il sera passé sur ma table d'autopsie. »

« Merci Perlmutter. » Le salua la détective attirant Castle vers le salon où se trouvait Kévin en pleine discussion avec un policier en uniforme, laissant le légiste s'occuper du déplacement du corps.

« Beckett, je vous présente l'officier Shaw. C'est lui qui nous a contactés lorsqu'il a découvert le cadavre. » Le présenta l'inspecteur avant de le remercier et d'exposer les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir. « Notre victime est Hector Gonzalez. »

« Le Hector Gonzalez du braquage ! » Questionna Rick, les sens soudain en alerte et oubliant que cet homme venait de lui gâcher la soirée.

« Celui-là même mon pote. Et pour couronner le tout devinez chez qui nous nous trouvons ? » Demanda l'irlandais de façon rhétorique. « Ceci est l'appartement de Ray Parker ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? » Grommela Kate.

« Si je peux me permettre j'ai une théorie. » Proposa l'écrivain en levant le doigt comme un écolier.

« Allez-y Castle ! Après tout on n'est pas à une idée saugrenue près. » Le railla la détective.

« Si c'était moi qui écrivait cette histoire je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme. Parker tue Gonzalez pour avoir craché le morceau et puis apprend sur le lit de mort de son comparse qu'il y a un livre en cours d'écriture et que d'ici peu il risque de ne plus voir que les barreaux d'une cellule de prison. Alors il retrouve l'avocat, le torture pour savoir où se trouve le manuscrit. »

« Beau résumé Castle. » Le félicita Ryan. « Mais d'après Perlmutter, Gonzalez est mort après Woodrow. Cependant, devinez qui on a arrêté caché dans une ruelle non loin d'ici. Monsieur Parker en personne. Esposito nous attend au poste pour l'interroger. »

/

« Alors Espo, des nouvelles ? »

« Ouaip boss. En vous attendant, j'ai lancé une recherche sur Ellie Santini. » Annonça fièrement l'hispanique.

« Pourquoi ? » Le questionna Kate.

« Une idée de Castle. »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna l'écrivain.

« Dans vos bouquins, le mari ou la femme sont toujours les principaux suspects. » Expliqua-t-il « Jusqu'il y a six mois, cette serveuse écervelée n'existait pas ! Alors j'ai poussé un peu plus loin et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. » Ajouta-t-il en les guidant vers le tableau blanc. « Ceci est la photo du permis de conduire d'Ellie Santini. Maintenant, je vous présente Liz Parker. » Dit-il punaisant la photo d'une jeune brunette. « La fille de Ray Parker. »

Beckett se pencha vers le tableau et analysa les deux visages qui lui faisaient face, les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même menton,… Deux identités pour une seule et même personne, la fille du principal suspect.

« Bingo ! Vous avez deviné ! Liz Parker n'a officiellement plus de contact avec son père depuis que sa mère était parvenue à obtenir une mesure d'éloignement, il y a vingt ans de ça. Mais depuis le décès de sa mère l'année dernière, elle aurait été vue à plusieurs reprises par son employeur avec un homme qu'il a identifié comme étant Ray Parker.

« Deux choses. » Intervint Castle. « La première je savais qu'elle n'avait pas trébuché, c'est un plan drague vieux comme le monde. » Jubila-t-il se rappelant la façon dont Ellie et Gary avaient fait connaissance. « La seconde : quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de faire tout ça ? »

« Pendant que vous prépariez votre dîner avec beau-papa, Ryan et moi n'avons pas chômé. » L'informa Espo.

Kate avisa curieusement l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, se promettant de lui demander plus-tard de quoi le lieutenant pouvait bien parler.

« Donc elle reprend contact avec son père au moment où celui-ci affronte le risque de se retrouver derrière les barreaux à cause de son ancien partenaire. L'homme en profite, tue son partenaire et attire l'avocat dans un guet-apens. Il tente d'obtenir des informations de l'avocat qui refuse de lui révéler ses sources et où il cache les éléments de preuve qu'il a réuni. » Commenta Castle, introduisant ce nouvel élément dans son équation.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Lanie, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Mes chéris, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous. » Annonça la métisse. « Le morceau de tissu que vous avez trouvé dans le container dans la ruelle était bien maculé du sang de votre victime, Gary Woodrow mais le meurtrier n'a pas été très malin. Un peu de son ADN s'est déposé sur le matériel. J'ai comparé cet ADN aux principaux protagonistes de notre affaire et il s'agit d'un proche de Ray Parker. Pour ce qui est de la plaque d'imprimerie, selon la scientifique, voici ce qu'elle cachait. »

« Ce cambriolage n'était qu'un leurre. Le but en était de détourner l'attention de la police et du FBI de la cible principale : Stephen Miles. Il fut la malheureuse victime collatérale d'un braquage ayant mal tourné. Très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cet homme influent dans le milieu de la drogue mais le FBI tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était celui qui pouvait faire tomber Ray Parker. » Lut-elle à voix haute. « Espo recherche un peu le passé de Stephen Miles. Ryan fait venir Ellie Santini, je veux confronter ces deux-là. Autre chose Lanie ? »

« Oui la cause de la mort de Gary Woodrow. » Dit-elle son visage reprenant toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour lui. « Hémorragies internes dues à de multiples blessures et contusions. »

/

Assise à son bureau, Kate faisait quelques dernières vérifications sur son ordinateur avant l'arrivée d'Ellie Santini mais sa concentration été court-circuitée par le regard de Castle qu'elle sentait fixé sur elle. La détective tenta de mettre de côté ce sentiment de gêne qui envahissait son corps entier.

« Castle ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite. » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

L'écrivain se redressa sur sa chaise, s'accouda sur le bureau de sa muse, qu'il continua de dévisager, arborant un sourire narquois et un éclat brillant dans les yeux. « Je fais mon boulot, Détective. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Votre boulot !? » S'exclama Beckett. « Rappelez-moi qu'el est votre boulot Castle ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes écrivain. Alors écrivez et arrêtez de faire ce que vous faites. » Dit-elle avec un geste de la main.

« Eh ! » Se vexa-t-il en posant la main sur le cœur. « Vous me blessez, Kate. Je prends des notes pour que mon prochain roman soit tangible. »

« Si pour une fois vous observiez Ryan et Esposito ? Ça me ferait des vacances. » Souffla-t-elle épuisée par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. Karpowski tardait à ramener Ellie Santini, Ray Parker commençait à ne plus tenir en place et les informations arrivaient au compte-gouttes. Même si un schéma précis se dessinait avec plus de clarté, certains points restaient obscurs. Kate s'interrogeait notamment sur la plaque d'imprimerie qui, par la plus grande des coïncidences, répondait à toutes leurs questions, l'ADN accusait soudainement Ellie et aucun élément ne permettait de placer Ray Parker sur les lieux du premier meurtre.

« En parlant d'observation. Vous vous rappelez lorsque nous étions au cabinet d'avocats « Cole & Mitchell, il y avait des photos au mur. » Elle hocha la tête lui donnant tacitement l'accord pour continuer. « Cette jeune femme tait Liz Parker ! » L'informa-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Quand Espo a présenté les photos tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. » Expliqua Rick en quittant sa muse des yeux et s'approchant du tableau blanc. « J'étais trop occupé à faire correspondre ces deux visages que pour vraiment la voir. »

« Donc elle aurait connu Gary bien avant leur première rencontre officielle au resto. »

« Je vous l'avais dit. » S'écria victorieux l'écrivain sous le regard interrogateur de sa partenaire. « C'est la deuxième preuve qu'elle n'a pas trébuché. Elle a repris intentionnellement contact avec sa proie. Elle l'a chassé telle une tigresse en rut et une fois qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Bam ! »

« Ok Castle, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Ray Parker n'a plus de contact avec sa fille depuis vingt ans. »

« La jeune fille grandit et apprend ce dont on accuse son père. » Répliqua Castle.

« Et cherche à en savoir plus sur le braquage. Mais pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle chez « Cole & Mitchell » ? »

« L'avocat de son père ! Edgar Mitchell Junior. Elle a cru le trouver dans cette firme. Elle s'y fait engager sous un autre nom. »

« Elle y rencontre Gary. »

« Dont elle semblait assez proche sur les photos. »

« Elle s'épanche sur son épaule et lui raconte son histoire. »

« Il commence à faire des recherches et à l'apprécier un peu trop. Elle prend peur et s'enfuit. »

« Elle reprend contact avec son père et elle apprend que son ancien ami s'apprête à vendre son histoire, sa vie. »

« Et Bingo, papa Parker intervient, il torture l'avocat pour savoir d'où vient la fuite. »

« Gary ne parle pas, malgré la douleur, et Parker suppose que Gonzalez est le coupable. »

« Il le fait venir chez lui et l'abat. »

« Mais pourquoi le tuer dans son propre appartement ? » S'enquit Beckett sentant la faille dans leur belle théorie.

Castle réfléchit quelques instants. « Parce qu'il a été piégé par sa propre fille ! »

« Qui depuis le début n'a qu'une seule envie, faire payer son père pour toute la misère qu'elle a traversé avec sa mère ! »

Ils entendirent des rires aux loin derrière eux. Les gars étaient appuyés à leur bureau, les bras croisés et profitaient du spectacle que leur présentait leur boss et son écrivain.

« Quoi ? » Pesta Beckett.

« On adore quand vous faites ça. Vous vous entraînez quand on n'est pas là ? »

« Vous n'avez pas du travail ? » Les tança la détective.

/

/

Je sais que cette suite est beaucoup plus courte que les autres chapitres, mais j'ai préféré vous donner un petit quelque chose plutôt que rien du tout. La page blanche me guète et la fatigue me ronge donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Tous les conseils sont les bienvenus et toutes les idées également. Je sais où je veux aller mais la façon d'y aller me semble tellement difficile à sortir de mon cerveau. Pff… J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez apprécié cette avancée dans l'enquête. 


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà de retour avec un peu de retard, mais avec une avancée dans l'enquête. Cela revient peu à peu, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et votre fidélité. Bonne lecture

/

« Ca y est boss. On a les infos sur Stephen Miles. » Annonça fièrement Ryan en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Beckett et brandissant les documents qu'il venait d'imprimer. « Ça n'a pas été facile. Le dossier était bloqué par le F.B.I. mais j'ai un contact qui m'a trouvé ce dont on a besoin. »

« Bien Ryan. » Dit-elle en prenant possession des feuilles que lui tendait son subalterne. « Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? »

« Stephen Miles était suivi par le F.B.I. depuis plusieurs années pour extorsions et trafic de drogues. Juste avant son décès, l'agent en charge du dossier était persuadé de parvenir à démanteler le réseau complet. »

« De quelle façon ? »

« L'agent Turner était infiltré dans le groupe et il a été abattu par Miles lui-même avant que son corps ne soit déposé devant les bureaux New-Yorkais du F.B.I. Personne n'a jamais su de quels éléments il disposait pour faire tomber le suspect. »

« D'où l'implication de l'agent Cole ! » Pensivement, Kate tentait d'imbriquer les derniers éléments qui se présentaient à elle.

« Qui est l'agent Cole ? » S'enquit Castle qui, malgré son implication depuis le tout début de l'enquête, entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

Beckett se tourna vers lui, elle fronça les sourcils, un sillon se forma sur le dessus de son nez, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas encore parlé de sa visite tardive à ses collègues. « L'agent Cole est venu me voir en début de soirée. » Commença-t-elle à expliquer sous le regard attentif et inquiet de Rick.

« Faites pas cette tête papa ! Je suis certain que maman s'en est bien sortie toute seule. » Railla Esposito en voyant la grimace naissante sur les traits du visage de l'écrivain.

« Ah Ah ! Très drôle Espo. » S'offusqua-t-il, faussement vexé, mais cependant toujours tracassé, même si il savait que l'issue de cette rencontre ne fut pas problématique.

« Les gars, s'il-vous-plaît ! » Soupira la détective.

« Pardon Boss. » S'excusa l'hispanique. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Me dire de laisser Parker tranquille. Que Gates recevrait un appel du Bureau pour nous empêcher de l'interroger. »

« A cause de Miles ? » S'enquit Castle. « Ça n'a aucun sens. S'ils avaient une quelconque preuve à son encontre, ils l'auraient arrêté depuis longtemps. »

« Ou alors il a signé un deal avec eux. » Proposa Ryan.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi n'ont-ils pas encore débarqué dans leur costume tiré à quatre épingles et leurs grosses voitures noires ? » Demanda naïvement l'écrivain.

« Parce qu'il est le seul survivant. Il ne leur est plus d'aucune utilité. » Intervint Javier. « Mais ça explique pourquoi, peu importait ce que ce type faisait, il n'ait jamais été inquiété. De plus, il a un flingue du même calibre que celui utilisé sur Gary et Gonzalez.»

Le ding caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur se fit entendre dans toute le quatrième étage et Kate fut soulagée d'en voir sortir l'inspecteur Karpowski accompagnée d'Ellie Santini.

« Bon les gars, Castle et moi allons réinterroger cette fille. Assurez-vous que Parker soit prêt en salle B dès qu'on en aura fini avec elle. »

/

« Mademoiselle Santini. Navrée de vous faire revenir ici si tard. » Annonça Beckett en entrant dans la salle de repos, munie des différentes preuves réunies par son équipe. Elle s'assit sur le divan, suivie de Castle qui s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil, faisant ainsi tous les deux face à la jeune femme qui, après une demi-journée, semblait plus sereine.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer votre chien de garde. » Vociféra-t-elle. « Un simple coup de fil aurait suffi à me faire venir. »

A ces mots, le regard de Kate noirci et elle sourit intérieurement à l'idée de découvrir la véritable personnalité de la petite-amie de leur première victime. Celle-ci sembla soudain prendre conscience du faux pas qu'elle venait de faire, baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes sur ses genoux et d'une voix plus douce reprit la parole.

« Je… Je suis désolée. » Balbutia-t-elle en relevant la tête. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter sa progression. « La journée a été longue et particulièrement éprouvante. » Tenta-t-elle de justifier son excès de colère. « Vous avez trouvé qui a fait ces horreurs à mon ami ? » S'enquit-elle apparemment réellement concernée par le résultat des investigations.

« Disons que nous commençons tout doucement à emboîter les pièces du puzzle. Nous aurions quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser. » Expliqua posément la détective, continuant de jauger les réactions de la jeune serveuse.

« Si je peux vous aider. » Répondit-elle. « Mais je pense vous avoir dit tout ce que je savais. »

Kate ouvrit son porte-documents et se concentra sur les quelques notes qu'elle avait prises. « En enquêtant sur les habitudes de Monsieur Woodrow, nous avons interrogé votre employeur. Il nous a dit que, dernièrement, vous receviez assez souvent la visite d'un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années … »

« En quoi est-ce que les personnes avec qui je peux avoir des contacts vous intéresse ? » coupa-t-elle la policière. « En quoi cela peut-il vous aider à retrouver la trace du meurtrier ? » Sur la défensive, elle s'adossa au fonds du fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« La détective Beckett s'intéresse à toutes les personnes qui, de près ou de loin, pourraient avoir un lien avec Gary. Dans certains cas, la jalousie est un mobile non négligeable et un amoureux éconduit serait le suspect idéal. » Expliqua calmement Rick trompant ainsi la méfiance d'Ellie.

'Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en décroisant les bras. « Je vois. Et bien non, je n'avais pas de visites particulières. Juste des habitués qui me parlent régulièrement, sans plus. »

« Dans ces habitués, il y aurait un homme qui vous aurait porté un intérêt plus poussé que les autres ? » Demanda Beckett sur la même lancée que son partenaire pour mettre sa proie le plus à l'aise possible.

Santini sembla réfléchir à la question, puis secoua la tête. « Non aucun. Ce sont toutes des personnes agréables et aucun d'eux ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Nous avons aussi parlé à Bradley Cole, l'employeur de Gary. Est-ce que les noms de Shana Lane et Liz Parker auraient déjà été prononcés en votre présence ? Ou est-ce que vous les auriez vus dans les papiers de votre ami ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et la referma rapidement, l'air paniqué malgré tous ses efforts pour le masquer.

« Mademoiselle Santini ? Tout va bien ? »

Prise au piège, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à se voir confrontée à ses doubles.

« Oui… Oui, tout va bien mais ces noms ne me disent rien du tout. Qui sont ces femmes ? »

« Une ancienne collègue et une amie de Monsieur Woodrow. » Précisa l'écrivain.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous, Mademoiselle Santini ? » insista Kate.

« Certaine. » Confirma-t-elle.

« Regardez bien leur visage. » Beckett déposa devant elle la photo du permis de conduire de Liz Parker et une copie de la photo qui se trouvait dans la salle de réunion de la firme « Cole & Mitchell », faxées quelques minutes plus tôt. « Cela ne vous dit toujours rien ? »

La serveuse déglutit péniblement, regarda fixement les images qui lui faisaient face, puis secoua à nouveau la tête en signe de négation.

« D'accord. » Accepta Kate, affichant un sourire compatissant. « Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous au « Grand Central », Mademoiselle Santini ? »

« Un peu moins de six mois. »

« Et que faisiez-vous auparavant ? » Intervint Castle.

« Avant ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Mais en quoi… ? »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas Ellie. » La coupa la détective. « Ou devrais-je dire Shana ou Liz ? J'avoue que je m'y perds un petit peu. Quel prénom est-ce que vous préférez ? »

« Je… De quoi parlez-vous ? » Tenta toujours tant bien que mal de se défendre la jeune femme prise à son propre jeu.

« Ceci. » Dit Beckett, sur le ton qu'elle utilisait régulièrement avec les criminels tout en déposant par-dessus des autres la photo de Ray Parker. « Est la photo de votre père que vous avez refusé de reconnaître ce matin. Ce même homme que vous rencontriez sur votre lieu de travail. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous disiez la vérité, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« La vérité. Ah » Railla-t-elle. « Vous vous foutez de moi ? Durant des années ma mère a tenté d'attirer l'attention de la police sur les méfaits de mon père. Pendant des années elle a tenu à être forte pour me protéger et personne n'a voulu entre la vérité. Alors laissez-moi rire, Détective. Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de la vérité. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est mettre quelqu'un derrière les barreaux, peu importe sa culpabilité ou son innocence, du moment que vous pouvez être chez vous pour le dîner. »

Castle vit la joue de Beckett se creuser. Elle devait se mordre pour ne pas exploser et renvoyer l'impertinente dans les filets car, si quelqu'un se souciait d'atteindre la vérité, sans compter ses heures, pour donner aux familles le repos qu'elles méritent, c'était bien Kate Beckett.

« Mademoiselle Santini, ou Parker, peu importe votre nom. » L'écrivain prit le relais craignant la réaction de sa collègue. « Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez encore rien fait d'illégal, alors, je pense qu'il serait bon, pour tout le monde, que vous donniez votre version des événements. »

« Ma version ?! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous êtes écrivain si je ne m'abuse Monsieur Castle ? » Il acquiesça. « Dans ce cas, je suis certaine que vous trouverez une version valables assez rapidement pour que votre petite copine puisse clore son enquête. »

« J'ai bien une théorie, mais je préfèrerais entendre la vôtre. » Continua Castle sans se laisser démonter par l'assurance de leur suspecte.

Ellie soupira, s'adossa à nouveau à son siège, sembla soupeser la proposition du romancier. « Mon pseudo-père a tué Gary et vous savez quoi ? J'en ai la preuve. » Répondit-elle à sa propre question, farfouillant dans son sac, devant l'incrédulité de la détective et de son partenaire.

« Et de quel genre de preuve s'agit-il ? » S'enquit Beckett reprenant un soudain intérêt suite à ce rebondissement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

/

« Karpowski, surveille cette fille s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte d'ici. Ryan, Esposito ! Parker est prêt ? » Demanda Kate en sortant d'un pas franc de la salle de repos, son écrivain à ses trousses.

« Oui boss ! Il fulmine et crie au scandale, à l'abus de pouvoir et crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est innocent.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Espo, tu viens avec moi. Castle vous restez ici. »

« Mais… » Tenta-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Castle ! » Dit-elle en pivotant pour lui faire face. « Ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur alors croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous restiez à l'écart. »

Au ton sans appel de sa muse, Rick comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste mais soutenu le regard de sa partenaire. Leur communication silencieuse fonctionnant à plein régime. Castle fit passer toute son inquiétude et Beckett lui opposa son meilleur regard meurtrier, celui qui disait « Je suis une grande fille ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit comique pour me protéger ! »

« Comme vous voulez Beckett ! » Lui accorda-t-il « Mais je reste persuadé que mon charme serait très utile. » Continua-t-il en agitant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Bien sûr Castle. » Lui répondit-elle sans se départir de son sérieux. « Je suis certaine que ce gars serait ravi de faire son quatre heure d'un métro sexuel tel que vous. » Elle se tourna vers Espo, lui fit signe de la suivre et, en route vers la salle d'interrogatoire « B » lui fit part des dernières informations obtenues de la serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » Tenta de savoir l'irlandais.

« Il s'est passé, mon cher Ryan, ce que nous écrivains appelons un événement modificateur, un rebondissement si vous préférez. J'ai hâte de voir comment est-ce que ce type va s'en sortir cette fois-ci. » Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur et tous deux se rendirent dans la pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire, cachés derrière le miroir sans tain.

« Monsieur Parker, heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer. C'est fou ce que j'ai pu entendre parler de vous depuis ce matin. »

« Je voudrais bien vous dire que le plaisir est partagé, ma poulette, mais là, ma patience commence à atteindre ses limites. »

« Votre patience risque d'être mise à rude épreuve lorsque vous aurez écopé de trente, voire quarante, ans de prison, Monsieur Parker. » L'informa Javier.

« Pas la peine de la jouer bon et mauvais flic. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Des aveux nous suffiront. » lui répondit la détective.

« Ah ! » Pouffa le suspect. « Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue celle-là ! Alors que voulez-vous comme aveu ? » Continua-t-il tout aussi décontracté qu'un hippie en plein trip. « Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Feignit-il de retrouver la mémoire. « J'ai tué quelqu'un. » Annonça-t-il fièrement en fixant ses vis-à-vis avec un air de dédain. «Son nom était John Fitzgerald Kennedy, un président de je ne sais quoi. »

« Kennedy, hein ? » Questionna Javier, épaté par l'aplomb de Ray Parker. « J'adore les petits comiques dans votre genre, Monsieur Parker. Alors ce problème présidentiel étant résolu et prescrit, si on parlait un peu du cadavre que l'on a découvert dans votre appartement. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Se défendit-il.

« Ceci, Monsieur Parker. » Intervint Kate en disposant devant lui les photos du corps sans vie d'Hector Gonzalez prises par les scientifiques avant l'arrivée de Perlmutter. « Votre ami semble ne pas avoir survécu à votre dernière entrevue. »

« Je n'ai plus vu ce gars depuis plus de vingt ans. » répondit-il sobrement en repoussant les photos vers les policiers.

« Dans ce cas que faisait son cadavre au milieu de votre appartement ? »

« Au… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que vous l'y aviez laissé après l'avoir abattu froidement. » Insista Kate tentant vainement d'obtenir un signe de culpabilité sur le visage bourru du quinquagénaire.

« Je n'ai pas tué Hector. Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?

Le mobile. L'élément important que chaque criminel espérait si anodin que la police ne parviendrait pas à faire le lien et pourtant, dans son cas, Parker aurait dû se douter que le rapport entre les deux hommes était évident. Restait à le relier à Gary Woodrow.

« Parce qu'il avait vendu votre secret à un avocat qui s'apprêtait à publier vos aventures lors du cambriolage de la Brighton Central Bank, tout comme le véritable motif de ce cambriolage, le meurtre de Stephen Miles. »

« Vous croyez toujours tout savoir, vous les flics de bas étage. Tout ça s'est produit il y a plus de trente ans, il n'y a aucune raison que je veuille flinguer ce type. Il était déjà mort quand je suis rentré chez moi. »

« Et vous n'avez pas appelé la police ? »

« Pour me retrouver en cabane sans aucune raison ? Mais si j'avais su que c'était une poulette comme toi qui aurait débarqué, crois-moi j't'aurais bigophoné tout de suite, et tu en serais ressortie dans le même état que lui, mais beaucoup plus satisfaite. » La menaça-t-il, prêt à tous les stratagèmes pour déstabiliser les policiers.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Castle eut du mal à réprimer la colère qui monta en lui à l'entente des mots durs du meurtrier présumé à l'encontre de sa partenaire. « Quel connard ce type ! » grogna-t-il.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas vous avoir avec elle là de-dedans. » Lui dit Ryan hésitant à l'obliger à sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne perde complètement son sang-froid. « Elle en a dompté de plus coriaces Castle. Je serais vous je m'inquièterais plutôt pour la manière dont il va sortir de cette salle. »

Rick ne répondit pas, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il émit juste un grognement que Kévin interpréta comme un accord pour garder au maximum son self-control.

« Si vous espérez impressionner quelqu'un Monsieur Parker, je pense que vous devriez revoir votre méthode, celle-ci ne fonctionne pas du tout. » Se permit de le remettre en place la détective loin d'être affectée par les réactions primales de cet homme. « Est-ce bien votre signature au bas de ce document, petit malin ? » s'enquit-elle en présentant la lettre qu'elle avait obtenue récemment.

L'homme prit la peine de se redresser et de jeter un coup d'œil au dit document. « Ouais, c'est bien ma signature, mais je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de chose. »

« Vous reconnaissez avoir signé un papier sur lequel vous avouez avoir tué Gary Woodrow et vouloir faire la même chose à votre comparse mais le contenu n'est pas de vous ? » Demanda Esposito incrédule.

« Ouais mon pote, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai tué personne que cela vous plaise ou pas. »

« Vous avez envoyé vos aveux par écrit à votre propre fille, Monsieur Parker, pour moi c'est une preuve et le mobile, il est plus que limpide. Vous reconnaissez avoir tué Monsieur Woodrow car il allait écrit ce livre sur vos péripéties et qu'il allait déterrer des événements que vous préfériez garder secret par rapport au F.B.I. Quel agent un tant soit peu intelligent aurait pu continuer à vous protéger s'il avait eu connaissance de tous les méfaits que vous avez perpétrés avant qu'il ne vous couvre ? »

« Je n'ai jamais écrit cette lettre. » S'énerva Parker. « Je n'ai tué ni cet avocaillon, ni Gonzalez. D'ailleurs j'ai un alibi pour les deux meurtres ! »

« Je suis curieuse de les entendre, Monsieur Parker. Où avez-vous passé la nuit ? »

« J'ai passé la nuit en compagnie d'un soulard dans une cellule du F.B.I. Vous n'avez qu'à contacter l'agent Cole, il vous le confirmera. Ces idiots sont persuadés que pour me couvrir il vaut mieux me mettre en piaule une fois de temps en temps. »

« Dans ce cas, qui a écrit cette lettre ? » Demanda Esposito.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache. Je me suis fait un paquet d'ennemis durant ma carrière. Malheureusement pour vous ils sont soit en prison, soit morts. »

« Et bien entendu votre carrière vous a mené à signer régulièrement des autographes. »

« De temps à autres. » Railla-t-il.

« Bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, votre patience va encore être mise à rude épreuve, Monsieur Parker. » Lui annonça Kate en ramassant les documents qui se trouvaient sur la table. « On va encore vous garder un petit peu en attendant d'éclaircir votre situation. »

« Comme tu voudras ma poule, mais je te promets que dès que mon avocat arrive, je suis dehors et je te fais ta fête. Tu verras, tu en redemanderas. »

« Ajoutez insultes à agent durant l'exercice de ses fonctions et vous aurez peut-être quelques mois supplémentaires à tirer, Monsieur Parker. » Esposito la précéda jusque dans la salle voisine pour analyser le comportement de leur suspect après leur départ et retrouvèrent Ryan et Castle en pleine discussion.

Le visage de l'écrivain était tendu et ses poings toujours serrés et dès que la détective passa le pas de la porte il ne put détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas le moins ébranlée par cette entrevue. « Vous pensez qu'il puisse dire la vérité ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Réfléchit-elle. « Dès demain, à la première heure, il faudra vérifier son alibi auprès de ce fameux agent Cole, en attendant, on le garde en cellule. »

« Et pour la fille ? » demanda Ryan.

« On n'a rien pour la retenir. Elle a utilisé de fausses identités mais il n'y a aucun élément qui nous permette de dire si elle l'a fait avec un but frauduleux. »

Ryan partit informer la fille de Parker du fait qu'elle n'était plus indisponible pour l'enquête tandis qu'Esposito s'assura que Parker rejoigne bien sa cellule pour la nuit.

« Tout va bien Kate ? » Se tracassa l'écrivain en voyant la petite mine de sa partenaire.

« Je… Tout va bien Castle. » Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Lanie « Tu dois lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. » La médecin légiste avait raison, elle le savait, mais le commissariat était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Elle lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux « Ça va aller Castle, ne vous en faites pas. » Elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait enfin lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. « Si on finissait cette soirée de promotion au statut de Writer Man. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas encore vu de preuve tangible. »

Le sourire revint sur le visage du romancier qui acquiesça. « C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous montrer le reste de mes talents détective. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Vous n'avez pas idée. » Il se recula, fit remonter son regard des pieds à son visage et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Rien qu'à cette vision, il sentit le désir monter en lui et fit un effort surhumain pour retrouver sa voix et se contrôler. « Chez vous on sera plus au calme. Je vous attends dans le couloir. ». Il la frôla en partant, laissant Kate un peu à court d'air. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce qui commençait à lui paraître trop étroite.

/

J'espère que ça vous a plus. On se retrouve bien vite. 


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin, ils auront droit à leur soirée -) J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bonne lecture.

En route vers l'appartement de Kate, l'ambiance était lourde dans l'habitacle de la Mustang bleu nuit. En général, tant Rick que la détective appréciaient la simple compagnie l'un de l'autre, le silence qui régnait habituellement était agréable et ils communiquaient ainsi, sans que la moindre parole ne leur soit nécessaire. Cependant, ce voyage ci était différent pour Beckett. La tension qui les séparait actuellement, n'aida en rien la jeune femme à assumer la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, de s'ouvrir à son partenaire de cinq ans, d'enfin faire confiance en ses propres sentiments. La voix de Lanie ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête : « Dis-lui, Kate ! », « Il a le droit de savoir ! », « Il t'aime, ma chérir ! », l'encourageant sur la voie qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre. La médecin légiste avait raison et, même si elle tentait de se voiler la face depuis de nombreux mois, voire de nombreuses années, son cœur savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison et que l'attente de l'écrivain méritait d'être récompensée.

De son côté, Castle était également nerveux, non pas que l'idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son amie lui pèse, que du contraire, mais il ressentait le stress de Kate qui, les mains tremblantes et serrées sur le volant du véhicule fixait la route sans sourciller, sans le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu laisser paraître ce qu'elle lui préparait. Bien entendu, il imaginait bien qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à lui faire de grandes révélations, mais il espérait malgré tout qu'elle le laisse approcher, qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance que pour lui parler ouvertement, en laissant de côté ces murs invisibles qu'elle s'était construits et qui, peu à peu, s'effritaient à force de persévérance. La position crispée de Kate n'avait pas échappé au regard aiguisé de l'écrivain qui n'osait pas bouger de son siège de peur de briser la magie de l'instant mais, surtout, de peur d'avoir une parole maladroite. Néanmoins, Castle ne put réprimer un sourire nerveux qui attira l'attention de Beckett.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais de la seule façon dont son stress lui permettait de s'exprimer à l'instant.

« Rien ! Rien du tout ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, sans prendre la peine de tenter de retenir le fou rire irrépressible qui s'empara de lui. Son fou rire devint contagieux et, un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant, qu'à son tour, elle ne succombe à cette envie de lâcher toute la pression qu'elle portait sur ses épaules.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre parfois Castle ! » Finit-elle par lui répondre en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Si ce n'est que parfois, alors j'accepte le compliment Kate. » Articula-t-il difficilement, reprenant peu à peu son sérieux. Rick se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à utiliser le prénom de sa complice dans le crime, comme il aimait l'appeler, et cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

Le fou rire de l'écrivain eut pour avantage de nettement apaiser l'atmosphère mais Kate restait perdue dans ses pensées, imaginant l'après. Bien qu'elle fût consciente au plus profond de son être des sentiments de cet homme-enfant à son égard, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était elle-même, sa propre personnalité, sa fâcheuse habitude de fuir le bonheur par peur d'être blessée et de revivre la période difficile de sa vie.

« Kate, il est tard, si vous voulez on peut remettre mon examen à plus tard. » En bon gentleman, il voulut lui laisser une porte de sortie.

« Pourquoi Castle ? Vous avez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos promesses ? » Le questionna la détective certaine qu'il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de sa proposition. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle constata l'inquiétude mêlée à l'espoir sur le visage de son voisin.

« Moi ? » Fit-il faussement vexé, la main sur le cœur et faisant une grimace d'incompréhension. « Kate ! Si peu de confiance en votre serviteur ! Vous me décevez. » Couina-t-il.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Castle, sinon la première épreuve est déjà ratée ? »

« Eh ! » S'exclama-t-il. « J'ai déjà passé la première épreuve haut la main. »

Beckett roula des yeux, sachant que quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, son partenaire resterait le même grand gamin. D'ailleurs, elle se plaignait souvent de cette facette du grand Richard Castle mais c'était cette nonchalance, cette curiosité, cette joie de vivre perpétuelle qui lui avaient rendu le sourire.

« Je peux vous poser une question détective ? » Tenta vaillamment Richard.

« Il n'est pas question que je pose pour la couverture de votre roman ! »

« Mais... Je… » Balbutia l'écrivain. « Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse vous imposer ça… Surtout que la dernière fois que je l'ai proposé, vous m'avez renvoyé chez moi en me traitant de pervers ! »

« Peut-être parce que vous en avez parlé à votre petite-amie qui est une véritable pipelette ! »

« Ma quoi ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ? »

« Ryan en a parlé à Espo, qui l'a dit à Lanie, qui s'est empressée de me demander si la rumeur était vraie. »

« Oups ! » Répondit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche constatant que, une fois encore, il avait parlé trop rapidement et à la mauvaise personne.

Beckett lui lança un regard qui se voulut meurtrier mais qui finit moqueur. « Je ne vais pas vous mettre en cellule Castle ! Ce n'est pas un drame. » Lui dit-elle. « Ça pourrait même être amusant ! » Ajouta-t-elle avisant la réaction de son partenaire à un tel aveu émanant de sa bouche.

« Détective Beckett ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air qui se voulut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Arrivés au bas de son immeuble, Kate trouva rapidement une place de stationnement, coupa le moteur et resta là, immobile derrière le volant, sentant la pression faire sa réapparition maintenant que l'échéance se rapprochait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'ouverture de sa portière et la vue d'une main tendue vers elle.

« Détective ! » L'invita galamment l'écrivain, faisant à nouveau naître un sourire chez la jeune femme. Une vision à laquelle il pourrait facilement s'habituer.

« Vraiment Castle ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Je vous ai promis une soirée mémorable et je m'y tiendrai Beckett, peu importe que vous soyez consentante ou pas. » La toisa-t-il, le regard moqueur.

/

Kate accepta la main que son partenaire lui tendait et, l'autre main de l'écrivain au creux de ses reins, se laissa guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Kingstreet dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge il y a trois ans, après l'explosion de son ancien appartement.

« Kingstreet ? Vous avez pensez à moi quand vous avez emménagé ? » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle chaud de son haleine lui envoya comme une secousse électrique le long de son échine qu'il ressentit de par sa proximité « Castle ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Lui répondit-elle en entrant dans la cage métallique et en roulant des yeux à un tel commentaire qu'il avait certainement préparé depuis de longs mois, attendant le moment le plus propice pour le placer dans leur conversation.

« Moi je dis que c'est un signe. » Dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle, le plus proche possible ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder sa main dans son dos pour conserver la connexion.

« Ne poussez pas votre chance Monsieur l'écrivain ! Vous pourriez le regretter. »

« Jamais détective ! »

« Vous semblez bien sûr de vous ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, figeant ses yeux de jade dans le regard bleu perçant de son ami, pour le défier.

Rick déglutit difficilement, tout en appréciant le petit jeu dans lequel ils s'engageaient, heureux de retrouver leurs répliques aisées, il constata que sa muse était sans doute plus investie dans cette soirée qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres de sa partenaire et il réunit tout son courage pour ne pas en prendre sauvagement possession, là, tout de suite, dans cet endroit confiné, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Le tintement annonçant leur arrivée à destination se fit entendre et c'est avec énormément de difficultés que l'homme se détacha de sa proie. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges.

De son côté, Kate n'avait pu s'empêcher d'anticiper le baiser qu'elle avait espéré. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains parcourant ses courbes et se posant sur ses hanches. Tout son corps vibrant d'anticipation jusqu'à ce que cette sonnerie désagréable se fasse entendre et brise à nouveau cette bulle qu'ils tentaient désespérément de créer.

« Hem… Je crois qu'on peut y aller. » Dit-il en se raclant la gorge et faisant un signe vers la porte ouverte.

« Oui. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, lui souriant nerveusement et se détournant de lui pour le précéder jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois la porte de sa tanière refermée derrière eux, le courage que la jeune femme avait accumulé sembla se tarir d'un seul coup. Tremblante, elle ne faisait plus confiance à ses jambes cotonneuses, son cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser, sa bouche s'assécha, elle accepta que son partenaire l'aide à ôter son manteau. Le romancier en profita pour faire glisser ses longs doigts le long des bras de Kate, lui infligeant une torture sensuelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » Trouva-t-elle la force de lui demander, le regard fuyant. « Un verre de vin ou un café peut-être ? »

« Un verre de vin serait parfait. » Lui répondit-il sur le même ton incertain et analysant la décoration de l'intérieur de sa muse. Il avait rarement eu la chance d'envahir son espace et, les peu de fois où ce fut le cas, il avait préféré se concentrer sur la propriétaire plutôt que sur le gigantesque poster représentant un éléphant qui ornait son salon. « Magnifique métaphore. » Pensa-t-il. « Vous êtes vraiment une fan des éléphants. » Lui dit-il lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce et lui tendit son précieux breuvage.

« Oui. Je les trouve fascinants. Ils sont à la fois durs, solides, fonceurs et pourtant tellement doux et fragiles. J'adore les voir marcher en file indienne, entourant amoureusement leurs petits. »

Rick acquiesça doucement, enregistrant cette nouvelle information sur sa muse. Information qui en disait tellement sur son état d'esprit et qui se reflétait chaque jour dans ses enquêtes. « Vu que vous êtes une de mes fans, j'espère que vous ne voyez pas en moi un papa éléphant ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas Castle ! Votre fille a raison, la crème fraîche à la bombe ne vous réussit pas ! » Lui répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. A la mine déconfite du pauvre homme, elle ne put que s'esclaffer et, lui donnant une tape amicale sur le biceps, lui fit signe de la suivre sur le canapé.

« Ce n'était même pas drôle, Détective ! » Lui répliqua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse qu'il avait perfectionnée au fil des ans et qui faisait fondre Beckett comme neige au soleil et, à laquelle, elle ne lui confronta qu'un sourire ravageur. Il s'assit à ses côtés, en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher, de peur de sa réaction, pivotant sur sa gauche pour faire face à son amie qui s'était installée, les pieds repliés sous elle et le bras posé sur le dossier de son sofa.

« Alors ? » Demanda Castle en déposant son verre, auquel il n'avait pas encore touché, sur la table basse. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé comme prochaine épreuve ? »

« Eh bien » Commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et imitant son partenaire en se libérant de son verre. « Je pensais » Continua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, rapprochant leurs corps et leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre « Qu'on pourrait » Il ne vit pas la main se tendre vers lui, trop fasciné par le regard de jade qui le fixait « Discuter. » Finit-elle en lui attrapant l'oreille d'un geste vif.

« Awh ! Apple ! Apple ! » S'écria-t-il avant qu'elle ne relâche son emprise et qu'il se charge masser l'organe maltraité pour soulager la douleur. « Ok, discutons d'abord ! » Lui concéda-t-il en grimaçant.

« D'abord ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avec un regard qui se vouait strict, mais dans lequel Rick pouvait lire l'amusement. Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Castle ? » S'enquit-elle.

« De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Lui dit-elle honnêtement, sentant le rouge envahir ses joues. La peur revenant au galop, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. « Que diriez-vous d'un petit jeu ? »

« Mmm, vous m'intriguez, Détective. »

« Action ou vérité. » Lui annonça-t-elle espérant ainsi trouver une façon aisée de mettre son plan à exécution. »

« Je ne sais pas Kate ! Etes-vous certaine d'être prête à affronter la vérité sur votre adorable et honorable serviteur ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point Rick. »

Il l'avisa un quart de seconde et, voyant toute la malice qui se dégageait de la jeune policière, hocha la tête. « Très bien Kate ! Allons-y. Honneur aux dames. »

« Ok, on va commencer gentiment. Quel est votre nombre ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Vous avez refusé de me donner le vôtre alors pas de récompense pour vous Mademoiselle Beckett. » Elle roula des yeux à cette réponse prévisible. « Action. »

« Vous êtes sûr Castle ? Je peux être machiavélique quand je le veux. »

« Oh mais je le sais très bien, je vous ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. » Lui sourit-il. « Et je confirme : action. »

Kate n'avait pas prévu que son partenaire se débine aussi rapidement. Une question si simple. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que le nouveau Richard Castle ne parlait plus de ce genre de chose, que du moins pour la détective, il voulait être plus qu'un nombre sur un tableau ou l'ancien playboy de la couverture des magazines people.

« La cravate, Castle. »

« Quoi la cravate ? » Dit-il en l'empoignant à la recherche d'une tache ou d'une quelconque anomalie.

« Enlevez-la ! »

L'homme s'exécuta avec un petit sourire en coin. « On aurait très bien pu faire un strip-poker si votre objectif est de me voir dans le plus simple appareil. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'on commençait gentiment. » Beckett repris une gorgée de son verre de vin et le reposa. « A votre tour. Qu'est-ce qui vous démange Monsieur l'écrivain ? »

« Très mauvais choix de mots ! » Il l'avisa un instant, réfléchissant à de petits détails insignifiants mais qu'il espérait tant connaître. « Qu'est qui vous plaît le plus en moi ? »

« Pardon ? Vous voulez rire Castle ? » Devant sa négation, elle prit son courage à deux mains et choisit la vérité. « Vos yeux. » Il l'interrogea silencieusement. « Leur couleur. Leur profondeur. Toutes vos émotions passent par eux. Ils ne mentent jamais. » Finit-elle en vrillant leurs regards.

« Pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, mais ça ira pour le moment. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ce qu'il lui préparait pour la suite.

Pour une fois, la détective était fière d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait marche arrière pour se cacher dans le trou de lapin dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de se terrer. « Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? »

« C'est votre question ? »

« Non, juste de la curiosité. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Dans ce cas… Je pensais plus à un trait de caractère. » Répondit-il.

« Oh ! Désolée, mon beau, mais pour la prochaine, il vous faudra être plus précis ! » Sourit-elle. « Surtout si vous voulez de vraies réponses. » Il assimila ce nouvel élément pour la suite des événements. « Très bien Castle. Pourquoi continuez-vous à venir au commissariat, tous les jours, ou presque, alors que vous avez suffisamment de matériel pour écrire une centaine de romans ? »

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir. « Action. »

« Pourquoi est- ce que je commence à croire que je n'apprendrai rien sur vous aujourd'hui ? » Pour toute réponse elle vit un sourire moqueur éclairer son visage. « Faites attention, vous risqueriez d'avoir plus que vous ne pouvez en supporter. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux aisément tomber la chemise. »

Se faisant mentalement une image d'un Richard Castle à moitié nu, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai beaucoup mieux pour vous. Cul sec Castle et la vérité. »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre gage : trois verres cul sec et la réponse à ma question. » L'informa-t-elle malicieusement.

« Ce n'est pas le jeu Détective, et vous le savez. » Résista-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais un gage est un gage. Vous pouvez zapper les verres de vins si vous le souhaitez, ils sont là juste pour vous aider à vous lancer. »

Devant le sourire victorieux de son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de se plier à ces nouvelles règles. « Oublions le vin. Si je reste avec vous, tous les jours, c'est parce que vous êtes ma muse, vous m'inspirez. » A ça, la dite muse grogna ne supportant pas ce sobriquet. « Vous êtes un flic intègre, qui met les familles des victimes en avant, qui veut la justice pour les victimes. Parce que j'aime votre sourire, parce que je pense que vous êtes la plus remarquable, la plus énervante, la plus défiante, la plus frustrante des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Et que… et que vous êtes amusante. »

« Amusante Castle ? » Lui répondit-elle en levant un sourcil. « Enervante et frustrante ? »

« J'ai aussi dit remarquable. » Se justifia-t-il. Amusante était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit en lieu et place de ce qu'il tenait réellement à lui dire. « Pourquoi après tant d'années on ne se tutoie toujours pas ? »

« Euh, je l'ignore. On peut se tutoyer si tu veux. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. ». Elle regarda timidement ses mains jointes, respira un grand coup. « Castle, si j'ai réagi bizarrement à cette enquête c'est… »

« A cause de ta mère. » Elle le regarda curieusement. Il savait ! Et pourtant, toute la journée, il avait agi comme un idiot qui ne se rendait pas compte de la relation entre la mort de cet avocat dans une ruelle et le meurtre de sa mère quatorze ans plus-tôt. « Je n'aurais pas pu oublier un événement aussi important Kate. Je ne voulais pas en parler. J'espérais pouvoir vous… te changer les idées en faisant l'idiot, c'est la seule façon que je connais pour affronter les sujets délicats. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué en matière de sentiments. Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessée en agissant de la sorte. »

« Non. Non. » Agita-t-elle vivement la tête en signe de négation. « Je n'ai pas été blessée, je ne t'en veux pas non plus, j'ai juste… j'ai juste cru que… » Elle hésita car Beckett ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à son indifférence. « Je me suis sentie seule, mise à l'écart et je me suis cachée dans ma tanière en te menaçant. » Lui avoua-t-elle finalement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du mal à gérer la peine des gens ? »

« Est-ce qu'on joue encore Kate ? »

« Non. » Se surprit-elle à lui répondre.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Pour faire court, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie eu une enfance faite d'amour et de passion, alors j'ai toujours gérer la peine, la panique, la mienne et celle de mon entourage, en cherchant à chaque fois le côté positif des choses. Quand j'étais enfant Mère était toujours absente, en tournée, en répétition, en rendez-vous avec le dernier prétendant du moment. J'ai été balloté d'un pensionnat à un autre. J'avais très peu d'amis. Je n'ai pas toujours été le bellâtre que tu as devant toi. J'avais de grosses lunettes, j'étais rondouillard, j'avais un appareil dentaire,… un vrai geek. Un jour j'ai compris que pour être populaire, il fallait faire des bêtises, faire rire les autres. Je me suis attirés pas mal de foudres des profs mais j'ai trouvé d'autres amis, de faux amis. » Avoua-t-il tristement. « En grandissant, j'ai fait des bêtises. Me promener nu comme un ver sur le dos d'un cheval de la police n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de pire. Mon adolescence a été plus délurée. Et la dérision est mon échappatoire, comme toi tu te terres dans ta solitude, et bien moi je retourne les événements pour les embellir. » Ses yeux se brouillèrent mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à verser des larmes devant la seule véritable amie, la seule vraie femme, qui n'ait jamais eu envie d'être à ses côtés pour autre chose que sa notoriété.

Kate se rendit bien compte que son collègue avait les yeux rougis, elle sentit également les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cet homme avait souffert. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait sur celui qui l'avait choisie pour embellir ses journées. De sa main, elle caressa sa joue et il ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui lui échappa. « Laisse-toi aller Castle. » Dans un excès d'hardiesse, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. La tête au creux de son cou, Richard se lâcha pour la première fois. Pour la première fois il avouait ses démons. Pour la première fois, il faisait suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un que pour lui décrire son vécu. Beckett voulait apaiser sa peine comme elle apaisait celle des familles des victimes, mais il s'agissait de Richard Castle et dès qu'il était concerné elle perdait ses moyens, ou du moins elle perdait ses capacités à trouver les mots justes. Jamais encore, l'homme qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'ouverture vis-à-vis de sa personnalité. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement le dos de l'écrivain. « Je ne voulais pas vous… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je suis désolée. » Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et il se défit de son étreinte, les yeux encore rougis mais asséchés.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Je… »

« Ne t'excuses pas d'être qui tu es. » Sourit-elle tendrement. « Ça fait partie de toi, de ce qui fait de toi cet écrivain passionné, ce père attentionné, ce fils aimant et… et cet homme adorable. » Ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau devant le regard amoureux de Castle.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs yeux se vissèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de reconnaissance en s'approchant tellement lentement que Kate n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'attirer à elle, et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais l'attente lui faisait ressentir une sensation que, jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressentie. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

« Kate. » Murmura-t-il. « Si tu as des doutes, c'est maintenant. » Lui laissa-t-il encore une fois une porte de sortie.

Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Un grognement de plaisir se fit entendre. De qui il provenait, Kate n'en était pas certaines, sans doute des deux. Tendre, leur baiser devint rapidement fougueux. Rick lui donna sans problème l'accès à sa bouche et fit courir ses mains le long du corps ferme et parfaitement galbé de la jeune femme. Lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent difficilement.

« Waw » Fut le seul mot qu'elle put exprimer.

« Tu as raison, rien que pour ce baiser, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ratais. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu Writer-Man. » Le défia-t-elle.

« Je n'attends que d'apprendre Kate. » Et il reprit possession de ses lèvres, son torse puissant l'obligeant à s'allonger sous lui.

« La chambre Castle. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » Répondit-il en se détachant d'elle.

**Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plus ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que j'exagère avec ces personnages ou la direction que vous souhaiteriez les voir prendre dans leur vie et leur enquête.**

**Review Review. Merci**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous,**

**J'ai un peu, beaucoup raté le chapitre précédent alors j'espère me rattraper positivement avec celui-ci.**

**Continuez à me dire ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît, après tout c'est ce qui nous fait avancer et apprendre de nos erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture.**

/

Ce fut les rayons du soleil matinal, filtrant à travers les tentures, qui firent reprendre conscience à Kate le lendemain matin. Elle se sentait lasse et cette lumière l'agressait beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, son radioréveil ne s'étant pas encore fait entendre. Elle émit un grognement de mécontentement et, pour essayer de se protéger de cette offensive lumineuse, voulut remonter les draps pour couvrir sa tête, mais quelque chose bloqua sa tentative. La détective, soudain en alerte, ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et tenta de se redresser pour en connaître la cause mais, une nouvelle fois, elle se senti ralentie et maintenue allongée par un bras chaleureux, réconfortant, qui appartenait à nul autre que son écrivain, tout comme la respiration calme qu'elle sentait dans son cou. Au souvenir de la veille, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son écrivain. Writer Man. Comme Beckett s'y était attendue, même dans leur moment de passion, l'homme n'avait cessé de parler afin de la convaincre de son nouveau statut. Mais pour son plus grand plaisir, la bouche de cet homme-enfant, qui trouvait amusement à toutes étapes de la vie, avait servi à bien d'autres propos.

Dès que la policière lui avait parlé de sa chambre, mettant un terme à leur petit jeu puéril, Rick avait perdu tout le sang-froid et toute la retenue qu'il avait montré jusque-là. Comme à son habitude, il lui avait laissé une porte de sortie, lui laissant une dernière chance de se refuser à lui, une dernière chance de faire marche arrière et de reprendre leur vie à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée lors de leur départ du commissariat du 12ème, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité en entendre parler. Enfin elle avait trouvé le courage de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Lui montrer parce qu'elle ne faisait aucune confiance en ses mots. Après tout c'était lui l'homme de lettres et elle une femme d'action. Lorsque, dans un élan de ferveur, il l'avait soulevée du canapé, s'emparant de son corps comme un nouveau marié aurait passé le pas de la porte, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule seconde, le jade plongé dans l'azur qui tournait rapidement au noir, dévoré par l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. L'écrivain avait navigué maladroitement entre les meubles de cet appartement dans lequel il n'était venu que si peu de fois, trop peu de fois. Il l'avait déposée délicatement sur le lit et elle n'avait pas détaché son emprise ne voulant pas briser la connexion qui venait de s'établir entre eux, et il s'allongea sur elle, un sourire éclatant illuminant la pièce toute entière. Un flot d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avec un homme envahirent tout son corps. Le sang qui circulait dans ses veines bouillonnait, ses vision s'était brouillée et les battements de son cœur avaient atteints une cadence insoupçonnée, un rythme effréné qui la terrifia un court instant.

Beckett ressentait la peur qui émanait de son partenaire et elle regrettait d'être la cause de cette peur, des incertitudes qui pouvaient naître en lui lorsqu'il pensait à elle, à lui, à eux. Enfin, il s'était décidé à l'embrasser, approchant ses lèvres si lentement qu'elle se croyait mourir avant qu'il ne dépose un tendre baiser langoureux, prenant ainsi possession de ce à quoi elle lui avait refusé accès depuis de trop nombreux mois. Elle se laissa bercer par cette sensation de bien-être, de bonheur, occultant le monde qui les entourait, elle n'avait pas tardé à demander accès à la bouche de l'homme qui la fit gémir d'un seul mouvement de ses hanches. Rick avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas hésité et succomber à la demande silencieuse de la détective, leurs langues se disputant le contrôle de cette bataille dont ils sortirent tous les deux exténués, mais heureux. Il avait collé leurs fronts ensemble, leurs souffles se mélangeant fit monter en elle une fièvre intense. Une fois son esprit éclairci, il était reparti explorer de sa bouche le cou de sa muse, déposant un premier baiser sous son oreille, embrassant ensuite, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. Tendrement, avec une lenteur agonisante, il lui déboutonnait les premiers boutons de son chemisier pendant que la seconde parcourait de ses doigts habiles sa poitrine, son ventre et ses pensées étaient devenues floues, son cerveau s'était déconnecté lorsqu'ils s'étaient perdus entre ses jambes.

« Tu es trop habillée. » Lui avait-il soudain annoncé comme s'il venait de découvrir le tissu qui les recouvrait. Au grand dam de Kate, il avait alors remonté sa main et entreprit de lui ôter son chemisier. Elle vit son regard s'obscurcir d'une teinte supplémentaire dès qu'il vit sa poitrine ainsi libérée. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun mot n'était sorti.

« Alors Writer Boy, on a du mal à trouver ses mots ? » Sourit-elle en voyant son expression de pure extase et sentant son membre se durcir dans son jeans. « Oh, je vois que ton cerveau a déménagé. » Elle se moquait de lui mais il semblait n'en n'avoir cure. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette poitrine si parfaite qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d''enfermer dans un soutien-gorge. N'obtenant aucune réponse verbale de son partenaire, elle reposa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Anticipant, la succion qu'il allait appliquer sur ses tétons sensibilisés, son dos s'était arqué, ses parties intimes entrant en contact avec celles de Castle, qui avait fondu sur sa poitrine, la faisant émettre un râle de plaisir. « Casssstlllle » avait-elle gémit. Elle avait alors tiré sur sa chemise pour le faire reculer et pouvoir à son tour le déshabiller du surplus de vêtements qui les séparaient. Beaucoup moins patiente que son partenaire, elle avait commencé par délicatement ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, mais finit par lui arracher le tout.

« Eh ! C'est de la pure soie Détective. » S'offusquait-il laissant la poitrine de sa muse pour continuer son exploration. L'agonie qu'il lui faisait subir ne lui avait plus convenu très longtemps, elle avait alors repris les choses en main. D'une technique rapide, elle renversa les rôles et se retrouva au-dessus, reprenant le pouvoir.

« Tu perds trop de temps ! » Se plaignait-elle entreprenant de lui faire subir les mêmes tortures qu'elle venait d'endurer, promenant ses mains le longs de ses muscles saillants, précédant ses lèvres. Arrivée à la hauteur de son jeans, elle s'empressa d'en ouvrir la pression et la fermeture-éclaire, il souleva ses fesses pour l'aider à le déshabiller en emportant en même temps son boxer, libérant son membre en érection, qu'elle put apprécier pour la première fois, en jetant les habits loin derrière elle et se mordillant la lèvre.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant à voir ? » Lui avait-il alors demandé, taquin, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se défaire de son étreinte, de ne plus pouvoir quitter cette zone confortable, cette bulle dans laquelle ils avaient enfin le droit de rester. « Oh Kate, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais ! »

« Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son mini-Castle au garde-à-vous puis fit remonter ses yeux vers le regard animal de Rick, un regard de prédateur prêt à fondre sur la proie qu'il convoitait depuis de si nombreuses années. Il avait profité de sa distraction pour reprendre le dessus. Kate sentait des papillons dans son estomac et à son tour aida son écrivain à lui enlever sa dernière pièce de vêtement.

Elle entendit son homme grogner face à la vision qu'elle lui offrait. « Total commando, Kate ! Si j'avais su ça, je t'aurais prouvé que j'étais Writer Man depuis bien longtemps. » S'était-il exclamé.

« Pour le moment c'est toujours Writer Boy. Dois-je te rappeler que…wow » l'avait-il interrompue en approchant son visage de son intimité et mettant en pratique toute cette technique vocale qu'il avait perfectionné au fil de ses aventures. « Que tu… que tu n'as pas encore terminé ton…ho… ton test ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, ses mains agrippant les cheveux du romancier qui l'emmenait peu à peu vers le septième ciel. « Castle ! » Grommela-t-elle. « Castle ! Pas comme ça. J'ai besoin … besoin de te sentir. » Murmura-t-elle. Mais l'homme n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter ses tortures, il tétait, la lapait et continua ainsi jusqu'à la rendre folle, sa tête balançait de droite à gauche, elle criait son envie et son plaisir. Elle se retenait, ne voulait pas que leur première fois se termine de cette façon.

« Laisse-toi aller. » Dit-il en levant quelques instants la tête et retournant aussitôt à son œuvre. A ces mots, elle n'avait plus eu la force de résister et la pression monta, peu à peu, de façon agonisante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour combattre son extase, tout devint noir autour d'elle, sa respiration se bloqua et elle hurla son prénom.

« Rick ! Mon Dieu ! Waw ! » Furent les seules paroles qu'elle parvint à exprimer lorsqu'elle revint sur Terre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Castle, un sourire victorieux figé sur son visage, et abattit à nouveau ses lèvres celles de la jeune femme.

« Writer Man me suffisait. » S'était-il enorgueillit avant d'unir leurs corps d'un mouvement rapide et inattendu. Kate cria, pas encore prête à accueillir cet assaut, et vint une seconde fois en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais Castle continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec force et vigueur. Elle faillit perdre connaissance, tant le troisième orgasme qui s'abattit sur elle fut violent et cette fois il la suivit, grommelant dans ses oreilles des mots doux et un « je t'aime » qu'elle accepta. Le poids de son homme s'étala sur elle, tous deux à court de souffle et elle se prit à apprécier de se retrouver complètement drapée par son amant, son odeur, sa chaleur. Avec d'autres, elle s'était sentie étouffée. Avec Rick elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Castle n'était pas comme les autres hommes, elle le savait toujours soucieux de ses besoins, de ses envies, de son bonheur et même dans leur moment de passion il n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle.

La détective fut sortie de sa rêverie par la sonnerie de son IPhone. Elle entendit l'homme blottit dans son dos émettre un grognement de mécontentement. Le nez dans les cheveux de sa compagne, il s'empressa de répondre à l'appareil qui osait le sortir des bras de Morphée. Kate n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interrompre lorsqu'il passa son bras par-dessus elle.

« Castle ! » Répondit-il, d'une voix encore sous l'emprise du sommeil.

« Yo Bro ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous répondez au téléphone de Beckett ? » S'étonna l'hispanique.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets sous le regard amusé de sa partenaire qui s'était redressée, et appuyée sur ses coudes elle se mordillait la lèvre en avisant le corps de son amant qui restait figé au-dessus d'elle depuis qu'il avait atteint la table de nuit. Il chercha de l'aide auprès de sa muse qui, d'humeur taquine, ne lui inspirait qu'une réponse physique qui ne justifierait rien auprès d'Esposito.

« Je…euh…Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Fut la première excuse qui lui vint lorsqu'il sentit la main droite de Beckett s'étirer vers le sud de son anatomie.

« Vous répondez au téléphone de Beckett à six heure du matin. » Expliqua l'inspecteur. « Papa et maman auraient quelque chose à annoncer aux enfants ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Kate voyait son partenaire blêmir à vue d'œil, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et cette situation lui fit un pincement au cœur. A c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle la vit. La lueur d'inspiration qui lui permettait de résoudre les plus grandes énigmes qu'il affrontait au commissariat.

« Oh ! Je pense que, sans le vouloir, on a dû… » Il marqua un temps de pause, le temps de reprendre le souffle que venait de lui couper sa partenaire en agrippant son membre. « On a dû inverser nos téléphones hier, sans s'en rendre compte. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les actions de Kate et ne put retenir un râle timide qui arracha un sourire encore plus grand à la femme qui le torturait. A l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendit le policier pouffer de rire et interpeller Ryan. « Ecoutez Espo, vous êtes bien gentil mais autant je souhaiterais que vos sous-entendus soient vrais, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous vous trompez. »

« On est de grands enfants maintenant, Castle. On peut tout entendre. » Intervint Ryan qui avait entendu l'échange par haut-parleur interposé.

« Si je suis votre père, vous êtes punis. Si vous avez le malheur de dire ça devant maman, je crois que vous ferez connaissance avec la circulation. » Beckett prit un malin plaisir à tester la résistance de son homme à ses techniques et jusqu'à présent il s'en sortait pas trop mal.

« Ok. Ok. On plaisantait. » Capitula Espo. « Je suppose que vous pourrez vous charger d'informer Beckett des derniers développements de l'enquête. »

« Euh oui, bien sûr. Mais vous pourrez certainement…. »

« Castle ! » L'interrompit son interlocuteur. « Pas besoin de mot écrit de maman pour vous donner des infos. » Ricana-t-il. « Dites-lui juste de nous retrouver au poste dès que… dès qu'elle sera disponible. » Lui souffla finalement l'hispanique. « Mais notre conversation n'est pas terminée le gratte-papier. »

« Mais, je… » Il se trouva confronté au bip insolent. « Il m'a raccroché au nez ! » S'exclama l'écrivain avant de se trouver vers Kate avec un air de chien battu, le téléphone toujours à la main. Beckett put enfin laisser exploser le rire qui la menaçait depuis trop longtemps. « Et toi tu trouves ça drôle ? » La questionna Rick arborant un air faussement vexé.

« Eh ! J'ai tenté de te retenir. » Parvint-elle difficilement à articuler en se laissant retomber sur le matelas et se couvrant le visage de ses mains délicates.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa maladroitement du téléphone, qui finit sa course au sol, de sa main à nouveau libre, il dégagea le visage angélique de sa muse. A ce moment la magie opéra une fois de plus, les yeux de Rick s'obscurcirent, tout comme la nuit précédente, se vrillant dans le regard de jade de Kate. Des papillons se mirent à voltiger dans son estomac, son pouls s'emballa, elle sentit le désir envahir tout son être. Lorsque la bouche chaude de son amant s'approcha elle ne put résister et alla à sa rencontre à mi-chemin., une main dans sa nuque pendant qu'il jouait avec une longue mèche bouclée de ses cheveux soyeux. Chacun finit par reprendre ses distances, exténués, par manque d'oxygène.

« Castle, je… c'est assez… wow. » Balbutia la détective.

« Wow !? » Questionna l'écrivain avide de paroles et de mots. « Mon égo doit-il bien le prendre ? » Il lui décocha un clin d'œil goguenard.

« Ton égo ? » Sourit-elle. « Non, je crois que ton égo est déjà bien assez gonflé. Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, Writer Man. »

« Writer Man ? Aurais-je passé l'examen haut la main ? Serait-on d'humeur jouette ? Que diriez-vous… » Dit-il en se plaçant à califourchon sur sa partenaire, ses genoux enserrant les mollets musclés de la policière. « D'un interrogatoire… » Il lui déposa un premier baiser dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Rien qu'à cette sensation, son dos se cambra. « En bonne.. » Un second baiser vint s'abattre dans le creux de son cou. « Et due » un troisième baiser fut déposer sur sa clavicule, lui provoquant une sensation de chaleur entre ses jambes. « Forme. » Finit-il en plongeant son nez entre ses seins. Kate ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, ses mains avaient quitté la nuque de Rick pour agripper les draps, les sensations de désir beaucoup trop puissantes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répondre à son excès de confiance alors que, cette fois, la sonnerie du téléphone de Castle retentit, attirant un souffle d'exaspération et de frustration des deux protagonistes.

« Laisse-moi répondre cette fois, c'est plus prudent. » Castle roula sur le côté, se colla à sa muse qui s'empara de l'objet maudit.

« Beckett ! » Répondit-elle, sans même regarder l'identification de l'appelant.

« Katherine ! » S'exclama Martha.

« Oh non. » Pensa la détective. « Martha ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous entendre ? »

A l'énoncé du nom de sa mère, Castle se sentit rougir comme un collégien se faisant surprendre dans sa chambre, par la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, se couvrant rapidement, s'attendant à voir la comédienne passer la porte, lui coupant toute l'envie qu'il avait de faire connaître à Kate une extase jamais atteinte. »

« Oh et bien Darling, je tentais de joindre Richard. De toute évidence, la nuit s'est bien passée. »

« Je… Je… Non, on… on a juste échangé nos téléphones par inadvertance. »

« Katherine, j'ai été jeune aussi. Remettez le bonjour à Richard. » Sui ces dernières paroles, elle raccrocha, laissant Beckett interdite.

« On devrait se lever. Les gars nous attendent et je pense que les Dieux sont contre nous ce matin. » Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Castle, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains dans le plus simple appareil, balançant les hanches de façon ostentatoires.

« On partage la douche ? » Demanda-t-il.

Arrivée à la porte, elle s'appuya lascivement au chambranle, le fixa en se mordillant la lèvre, attirée par cette idée, mais finit par secouer la tête. « Si on veut arriver au 12ème aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux que tu ailles préparer les pancakes. » Sourit-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte, toute émoustillée par les images qu'il venait de graver dans son esprit.

« Je disais juste ça par souci écologique ! » L'entendit-elle crier.

/

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient ensemble mon pote ? » s'enquit Ryan, incrédule.

« Yo Bro, tu rigoles ! » S'exclama Esposito. « Castle ne se sépare jamais de son portable. Il est aussi accro à ses applis qu'il ne l'est à Beckett. Et puis tu as entendu comme moi. » Lui répondit l'hispanique avec un frisson. « Il n'était pas seul. » Continua-t-il d'un air dégoûté à l'idée d'imaginer Papa et Maman en train de s'embrasser. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour faire disparaître cette image déconcertante.

« Ok, si on suppose qu'il était avec Beckett comment… enfin je veux dire… Pourquoi Lanie n'est pas encore ici occupée à hurler dans tous les coins ? Il était peut-être juste avec son ex, Meredith. » Supposa Kevin, pas prêt à accepter les faits sans preuves.

« Mere… Il a compris qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour lui la dernière fois. Nan, je suis sûr que c'était Beckett. Je suis prêt à parier 100 billets. »

Ryan sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde puis tapa dans la main de son partenaire « Ok pour 100 billets. C'est impossible ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible les gars ? » Questionna Beckett en déposant son sac sur son bureau, suivie de très près par Rick, tout sourire, qui portait leurs cafés.

« Salut les gars ! »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que la détective et son ombre arrive aussi rapidement et discrètement, Ryan et Esposito sursautèrent sur leurs sièges. « Euh rien. Rien d'important ! » Balaya de la main Ryan, le premier à reprendre le contrôle. « On a reçu des infos complémentaires sur notre apprenti écrivain. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Et bien je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire boss. Les tests ADN correspondent bien aux traces de sang trouvées partout sur la scène de crime, sur le tissu qui se trouvait dans la benne au type de sang de Woodrow. Lanie a trouvé son médecin personnel, il avait établi un profil génétique de notre victime et ce qu'elle a découvert est assez étonnant. » Reprit Esposito.

« Et… » Les incita-t-elle à accélérer le débit.

« Woodrow n'est pas qui il est censé être. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Beckett pendant que les deux lieutenants se rapprochaient d'eux.

« Le fait est que l'homme avait ses papiers sur lui. Alors personne n'est allé plus loin dans les recherches. Le sang ne pouvait qu'être celui de Woodrow. En plus les empreintes dentaires restantes correspondaient, vraiment rien qui ne puisse attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Lanie reçoive le reste du dossier du Docteur Carter. Le génotype du corps qui gît à la morgue est enregistré dans la base de données de l'Hôpital Presbytérien Saint-Vincent. Il s'agit de John Miller, décédé i mois, sans famille, il avait légué son corps à la science et sa nouvelle résidence était cette clinique. Il servait de cobaye pour les étudiants en médecine. La fac n'a pas déclaré la disparition de Monsieur Miller car ils ont cru à une blague estudiantine. Tout le monde supposait que Miller réapparaîtrait assez rapidement lors d'une beuverie. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ! » Cracha Beckett à bout de patience en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. « Y a-t-il au moins une personne qui est qui il est censé être dans cette foutue histoire ? » Demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

« Je vous avais prévenu. » Intervint Castle sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis. « C'était évident qu'il y avait un problème avec ce gars. Personne n'inflige de tels dégâts à un cadavre si ce n'est pour cacher son identité. Mais qui aurait eu le plus d'intérêt à s'amuser à ce petit jeu ? »

« Woodrow serait donc vivant. » Confirma Ryan.

« Donc l'avocat se met dans de sales draps pour les beaux yeux de sa petite copine. » Commença Castle.

« Le père d'Ellie n'est pas un ange. » Lui répondit Beckett du tac-au-tac.

« La seule façon pour lui d'éviter le pire… »

« … c'est de disparaître. »

« Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort… »

« … et donc qu'il a emporté le secret avec lui dans sa tombe… »

« … Vu que le manuscrit n'est ni chez son éditeur, ni chez lui, ni dans son ordinateur. »

« Mais qui l'aurait aidé à disparaître ? »

« L'agent du FBI ? » Proposa Castle. « Après tout il veut tout autant que nous que ce pauvre type qu'est Ray Parker. »

« L'agent Cole ! Ryan, Espo contactez le FBI, je veux voir cet agent ? Vous avez pu le joindre ? »

« Autre couac que vous n'allez pas apprécier Boss. » L'informa Kevin Ryan. « L'agent Cole est aux abonnés absents depuis hier. Cet homme ne travaillait pour le Bureau que depuis 2 mois. Il n'était pas censé travailler sur l'enquête de la Brighton Bank _mais_ il a bien mis Parker en prison la nuit dernière, pour tapage. »

« Donc l'alibi est validé par le FBI mais Cole.. »

« La CIA ? » Proposa Castle.

Beckett roula des yeux à ces mots puis se concentra à nouveau. « Cole est venu me voir pour savoir où on en était dans l'enquête. Il voulait donner un alibi à son protégé. Mais pourquoi disparaître ? »

« Woodrow ! » Lança Castle après quelques instants de réflexions. « Kate, as-tu pu voir correctement le visage de cet agent ? »

« Oui, bien entendu… Et ce n'était pas Woodrow, Castle ! »

« Voici la photo du dossier de Cole. » Présenta Espo. « C'est bien lui. »

« Cette enquête me fatigue. » S'exclama la détective. « Oui, c'est bien lui. Que dit sa bio ? »

« Engagé au FBI il y a deux mois, il a une formation de base en psychologie, il parle russe, français et arabe. Il a terminé majeur de sa promotion à Quantico. Pas marié, pas d'enfant, âgé de 35 ans, il habite New-York depuis toujours. Pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Par contre devinez qui travaille comme bénévole à l'hôpital Presbytérien Saint-Vincent ? » Lança Castle en levant les yeux du dossier qu'il avait emprunté sur le bureau de sa muse. « Je pense qu'on n'est pas loin d'avoir quelques explications. »

« Qui ? » S'enquit la détective.

« Détective, voyons, je ne vais pas te donner la réponse aussi facilement ! »

Kate roula des yeux et arracha des mains de son écrivain le dossier litigieux. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Jamais détective ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon les gars, prenez vos affaires, on a une petite visite à rendre à notre suspect. »

/

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que ce soit positif ou négatif j'attends vos commentaires -)**

**A très bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Je suis contente de voir que vous avez bien apprécié le chapitre précédent -)**

**Malheureusement, je crois que vous allez un peu me détester pour celui-ci :-/**

**Oups lol**

**Bonne lecture.**

/

L'hôpital Presbytérien Saint-Vincent n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres du commissariat et les deux Mustang eurent vite fait d'y parvenir et de se garer face à l'entrée principale. La clinique ne payait pas de mine, c'était d'ailleurs l'établissement médical le plus petit de New-York, mais c'était également celui avec la meilleure réputation et le meilleur service de chirurgie cardiaque du pays. Seuls les New-Yorkais les plus aisés pouvaient se permettre de se faire soigner à Saint-Vincent, ou ceux avec une très bonne assurance. Les riches donateurs se pressaient au portillon. Ainsi, si l'extérieur ancien de l'immeuble se fondait aisément dans la masse, il dénotait fortement avec l'intérieur moderne et somptueusement décoré, qui faisait presque oublier que les personnes qui travaillaient dans ces lieux sauvaient des vies et que les personnes qui parcouraient les couloirs étaient des patients. Suivie par ses lieutenants et son écrivain, Kate se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil qui se trouvait en demi-cercle, face à elle, et se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence à la jeune secrétaire blonde qui, assise derrière le bureau, était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« Oh je t'assure Carole, tu aurais dû le voir ! On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Toute la soirée, j'ai fait comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Il a fini par trouver le courage de m'aborder et… » Kate se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge en déposant son badge sur le bureau de la jeune femme. « Euh Carole, faut que je te laisse, les flics ont décidé que ce n'était pas le moment de… » Elle leva les yeux vers les quatre personnes qui lui faisaient face et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire bizarre. « Carole, je te rappelle tout à l'heure… Tu ne vas jamais me croire. » La jeune femme, Lisa, disait son badge se leva comme un clown hors de sa boîte en tendant sa main droit devant elle. « Monsieur Castle ! Je suis Lisa, votre plus grande fan. J'ai adoré le dernier Nikki Heat. Vous êtes le meilleur écrivain que je connaisse. Est-ce que vous pourriez me signer un autographe s'il-vous-plaît ? ». Elle avait sorti cette phrase d'une traite, toute éblouie qu'elle était par l'homme dont elle avait lu toutes les aventures depuis la sortie de « Heat Wave ».

Flatté par le fait que la secrétaire l'ait reconnu, Rick flasha son plus beau sourire commercial, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'aux groupies qui attendaient en ligne pour avoir un exemplaire de son dernier roman dédicacé par son créateur, celui qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux mais qui éblouissait suffisamment ses fans. Beckett et les deux lieutenants s'avisèrent un instant, et Kate roula des yeux avant de reprendre son badge et de le remettre dans sa poche. Elle devrait encore gérer son égo dès que la porte de l'hôpital serait fermée derrière eux et, rien que pour ça, elle détestait déjà la bimbo à la voix de crécelle. « Bien entendu, c'est toujours agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui apprécie votre travail. Sur quoi voulez-vous que je signe, Lisa ? » La jeune femme regarda rapidement autour d'elle et, lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir un peu d'intimité, elle s'avança vers le Maître du Macabre, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine. Fronçant les sourcils, la détective œilla son partenaire, attendant sa réaction. « Euh, je suis désolé, Lisa. » Dit-il, gêné, en croisant le regard vert de son amante. « Mais cela fait bien longtemps que je ne signe plus de cette façon. N'auriez-vous pas plutôt un morceau de papier ? ».

« Oh ! » Répondit la blonde un peu vexée par la réaction du grand Richard Castle, du Playboy qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à accrocher sur son tableau de chasse. Elle lui tendit son exemplaire de « Frozen Heat » qu'elle gardait dans un recoin du bureau pour les périodes plus calmes et le vit sortir son stylo-bille et gribouiller quelques mots sur la page de garde du roman. « A Lisa, Heureux de vous avoir rencontrée. Richard Castle. ». Lisa sembla déçue de la pauvreté des mots qu'elle lut mais les accepta avec plaisir.

« Mademoiselle, je suis la Détective Kate Beckett de la police de New-York. Les Lieutenants Ryan, Esposito et moi-même souhaiterions rencontrer le responsable du service de cardiologie de cet hôpital ! »

Dérangée au milieu de ses pérégrinations avec Carole, et déçue d'être interrompue au milieu de sa conversation avec Castle, Lisa souffla avant de s'emparer du cornet du téléphone. « Un instant, je vais voir si le Docteur Davidson est disponible. » Lisa reprit son téléphone « Docteur Davidson, j'ai la police ici qui souhaiterait vous parler... Bien, je vous les envois. ».

« Docteur Davidson ? » Murmura Espo à l'attention de Ryan.

Kevin haussa les épaules, dubitatif. « Il en existe certainement plusieurs. ». Marmonna-t-il en retour à son coéquipier.

« Le Docteur Davidson vous attend dans son bureau. » Les informa-t-elle en leur donnant les directions pour le rejoindre, tout en fixant Rick dans l'espoir d'accrocher son regard qui vagabondait déjà à d'autres tâches, enregistrant le maximum d'éléments sur son environnement.

« Les gars vous restez ici. Surveillez la sortie, si notre suspect a le malheur de montrer le bout de son nez, je me fous de l'excuse que vous trouverez mais vous l'empêchez de sortir d'ici. Compris ! »

Les inspecteurs acquiescèrent et allèrent se placer non loin de l'entrée parés à toutes éventualités. Quant au duo, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur qui les conduisit vers le troisième étage et le service cardiologie de Saint-Vincent.

« Kate ? » S'enquit le plus subtilement possible l'écrivain. Beckett se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir qui le fit reculer d'un pas, se cognant à la paroi de la cage de Faradet dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « Eh ! Je n'ai encore rien dit ! » Se dédouana-t-il sans pousser plus sa chance. En route, ils ne croisèrent qu'un seul patient qui les salua et dès qu'il aperçut le badge accroché à la ceinture de la jeune femme, il détourna le visage et accéléra le pas. Une fois devant la porte qui leur avait été indiquée par la poupée Barbie du rez-de-chaussée Beckett hésita un court instant avant d'abattre son poing sur la planche de bois pour faire connaître leur présence. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait de quoi Castle avait voulu lui parler dans l'ascenseur. Bien sûr que le nom de Davidson lui avait rappelé des souvenirs et pas toujours les meilleurs. Cependant, elle doutait que celui qui se prenait pour le sauveur du monde, en allant jouer les médecins dans les pays défavorisés, aurait voué sa carrière à soigner des personnes riches à millions en plein centre de New-York. Rick ne manqua pas ce moment de doute dans les actions de la détective, lui-même n'appréciait guère l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver face à cet homme. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son self-control, Kate frappa trois coups brefs, puis s'entendit accorder l'accès au bureau. Cette voix, reconnaissable entre toutes. Cette voix qu'elle aurait espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Cette voix froide et contrôlée. La voix de Josh Davidson ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Castle, qui hocha la tête, en signe de soutien et, tête haute, elle poussa la porte d'un geste franc.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite de la police ? » Demanda le chirurgien, sans même quitter des yeux les radios qui se pendaient au mur, la main sur le menton, en pleine réflexion. Ou plutôt en contemplation de son œuvre pensa Kate qui n'avait toujours pas avalé la mauvaise foi avec laquelle le médecin l'avait traitée lorsque, ouvrant enfin son cœur, elle lui avait annoncé la fin de leur relation.

« Un meurtre ! » Lui annonça-t-elle sans même s'inquiéter de la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir à se retrouver face à elle.

« Kate ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, on se reverrait, je n'aurais certainement pas pensé que ce serait dans ce genre de situation. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à l'encerclé. Elle le laissa faire avec dégoût, se raidissant sous l'étreinte étouffante de son ex, mais finalement, ils s'étaient quittés en des termes relativement amicaux et elle se relaxa. A côté, Castle se tenait un peu en retrait, et Josh ne remarqua pas directement sa présence. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il relâcha son emprise sur la détective et fit un signe de tête, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait noté la présence de l'écrivain mais n'avait aucune intention de taper la discussion avec son ancien rival. Celui pour lequel sa petite-amie avait mis un terme à leur relation qu'il trouvait si épanouissante. « Je vois que ton petit chien te suit toujours. J'espère au moins que cela en vaut la peine parce que je suis certain d'avoir plus à offrir que ce playboy de bas étage. »

A ces mots Rick s'approcha de la détective, les poings fermés, se battant intérieurement pour garder son calme. Kate avait senti la tension monter entre les deux hommes, dès que le chirurgien cardiaque avait pris conscience de la présente de l'écrivain dans la pièce et coupa rapidement court à leur petit jeu de mâle Alpha.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour que tu fasses ton cirque Josh. Le temps où tu avais le droit de faire ta crise de jalousie et bel et bien révolu. Nous sommes là au sujet d'un meurtre particulièrement sanglant qui s'est produit il y a deux jours maintenant. »

« Oh je vois, ton homme a besoin que tu le protèges… » Railla-t-il. « Oui et bien, peu importe ce que ton écrivain a pu te dire, je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs. »

«Je sais que tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire. « Cependant, le corps d'un homme, Monsieur Miller, un de tes patients, a été retrouvé sur les lieux d'un crime. On a tenté de le faire passer pour un autre. Tu as une personne qui travaille comme bénévole dans ton service et nous voudrions savoir si elle avait accès à la morgue. »

« Bien. » Répondit Josh en reprenant place derrière son bureau. « De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Liz Parker. » Lui annonça-t-elle.

« Liz. Habituellement non. » Expliqua-t-il à Kate, jetant un regard noir en direction de l'écrivain, puis s'adressa de nouveau à la détective. « Elle s'occupe généralement de l'accompagnement des malades, des personnes qui ont peu de visites et des personnes qui sont en fin de vie. »

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est occupée de Monsieur Miller ? » L'interrogea Castle.

« Est-ce qu'il est autorisé à poser des questions ? » grogna Josh à l'intention de Beckett.

Kate souffla et supportait difficilement les interventions de Davidson à l'égard de son amant. Cette guéguerre de bas étage ne les mènerait à rien de bon mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'éloigner Richard de cette investigation pour les beaux yeux du Docteur Moto. « Josh ! Réponds, ou je t'arrête pour obstruction à la justice.

« Si c'est ainsi que vous le prenez Détective ! » Abdiqua-t-il « Monsieur Miller avait beau être très riche, il n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache quelconque. Liz était souvent présente à ses côtés. Il faut dire que cette fille est une perle rare. Elle a le cœur sur la main. » Pouffa-t-il à sa propre blague que seul un chirurgien cardiaque peut trouver plaisante.

« Quelle a été sa réaction lorsqu'il est décédé ? »

« Elle était effondrée. Elle a passé des heures à la morgue de la clinique pour s'occuper de lui et des derniers détails concernant la mise à disposition de son corps au bénéfice de la science. »

« Elle est présente aujourd'hui ? » Réintervint Castle, s'attirant à nouveau une remarque cinglante de Josh.

« Je pensais que vous connaissiez toutes les belles filles de la région et leurs activités ? » lui rétorqua-t-il « Non, elle a un job de serveuse je crois. Elle doit arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu qu'elle recevait des visites ici ? »

« Non. Enfin, si, une fois, son petit-ami est venu la voir. Je m'en rappelle car ils ont eu une dispute digne de celle que nous avons eue quand tu m'as annoncé que je ne te suffisais plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir, une urgence et elle est partie avec lui. Je ne l'ai revue qu'une semaine après. »

« Elle avait l'air normale, hormis cette dispute dont son soi-disant petit-ami ? » S'immisça à nouveau Castle, lançant une pique supplémentaire à l'homme arrogant qui lui faisait face.

« Liz est quelqu'un de sensible, donc cette altercation l'avait un peu bousculée mais autrement non, son comportement était toujours le même. »

« Tu pourrais décrire le type avec lequel elle se disputait ? »

« Oui, un gars d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux bruns, pas très grand. Il était avocat à ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Est-ce que c'est lui ? » Demanda Beckett en lui tendant la photo du permis de conduire de Gary Woodrow.

« Oui c'est lui. Cory ? Henry ? Non Gary, je crois. »

« Quand est-ce que cette dispute a eu lieu ? »

« Il y a deux jours. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Bien évidemment Monsieur l'écrivain. Vous croyez quoi, que parce que je ne suis pas riche à millions que je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce genre de chose. »

Castle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'attaque du chirurgien, visiblement mal remis de sa rupture et toujours amère vis-à-vis de lui. « Le corps de Miller a disparu ce jour-là. Et le soir même le corps de Monsieur Miller a été retrouvé mutilé dans une ruelle sombre de la ville. Alors oui, je me permets de m'assurer que votre témoignage est le plus correct possible. »

Josh Davidson n'était pas foncièrement violent, mais il supportait très mal que quelqu'un lui résiste, et encore moins Richard Castle. Il tapa du poing sur la table, se leva et d'un geste ferme leur montra la porte. « Je pense avoir perdu suffisamment de temps avec vous. Si vous avez d'autres questions, vous n'aurez qu'à les poser à l'avocat de l'hôpital. ». Et il retourna à l'analyse des images qui pendaient à son mur.

Rick ne se fit pas montrer la sortie une seconde fois, trop ravi de déserter cet endroit beaucoup trop petit pour Motocycle boy et lui. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se tourna en ne se sentant pas suivi par son amie. Elle observait Josh. Le revoir ne lui donnait aucun sentiment particulier. Les doutes et les craintes l'avaient envahie lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée devant la porte, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle comprit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en mettant un terme à leur relation et de donner une chance à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. « Tu devras venir déposer ton témoignage au commissariat. Le lieutenant Ryan se fera un plaisir de l'enregistrer dès la première heure demain matin. ». Le Docteur Davidson hocha la tête, mais pour lui, la conversation était terminée.

/

Le grand Richard Castle était gêné. Se retrouver face à Josh Davidson en présence de Kate n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une réjouissance car, du premier jour où il avait rencontré cet homme, une seule envie lui trottait dans la tête : lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se reconnaissait en ce médecin, avant de rencontrer sa muse il était comme lui : sûr de lui, fier, condescendant, un égo démesuré et persuadé d'être irrésistible. Si au contact de Kate, il s'était amélioré, Josh de son côté avait toujours conservé son ton hautain. « Kate ? » Se risqua à nouveau Castle lorsqu'ils furent seuls, à l'abri des regards. Il du courir pour la rattraper car elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de quitter ces lieux pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Si ce n'était pas pour l'enquête elle aurait écouté la petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête et serait rentrée chez elle pour prendre ses distances avec son passé, avec son présent.

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle attirant par la même occasion l'attention d'une infirmière. « Tu as sans doute un commentaire, une remarque cinglante ou une blague déplacée à faire ! Vas-y fais-toi plaisir ! » Elle l'avisa mais il resta totalement interdit face à la réaction disproportionnée de la détective. Kate savait qu'elle allait trop loin, que Rick n'avait rien à se reprocher. Revoir Josh lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Non pas que son ex-petit-ami ait été mauvais avec elle, que du contraire. Il avait rapidement compris que le cœur de sa dulcinée appartenait à un autre, malgré qu'il ait préféré l'occulter, le fait était là et il lui avait rendu sa liberté sans trop de difficultés. Non, ce qui revenait et qui lui faisait mal fut que la présence de Motocycle boy était la preuve vivante de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait osé causer à l'écrivain qui, si longtemps, fut à ses côtés, juste heureux d'être présente, alors qu'il éprouvait une douleur profonde dont seules son idiotie et son incapacité à s'ouvrir étaient la cause. A l'époque, elle n'était pas consciente de sa façon d'agir et de la douleur qu'elle infligeait à Castle, mais aussi à Josh et à elle-même. Elle secoua sa tête devant le regard blessé de son partenaire. « Pardon, Castle. C'était déplacé. » Dit-elle sur un ton plus posé.

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste et, remarquant que l'ascenseur qu'il venait d'appeler n'atteignait pas leur étage, il se détourna, la laissant seule. « Je vais prendre l'escalier. »

« Castle ! » L'interpella-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin de marcher. On se retrouve en bas. » L'informa-t-il.

« Et merde. » Grommela-t-elle.

Dès qu'il fut seul dans les escaliers, Castle ne put que réfléchir. Qui avait-il pensé flouer en prenant leur nuit de passion pour le début d'un « always ». Le regard de sa partenaire pour le chirurgien cardiaque ne trompait pas, tout comme le fait qu'elle se laisse étreindre par lui, elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments à son égard. La gêne qu'elle avait présenté et la façade froide qu'elle arborait prouvait aux yeux de l'écrivain que sa muse tentait vainement de cacher à son amant d'une nuit l'attirance vis-à-vis de son ex. Rick sentit un vide l'envahir, son cœur se figer et le froid prendre possession de son corps et de son âme. Comment avait-il put se laisser berner ? Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'un Demming, d'un Sorenson ou d'un Josh Davidson. Comme Alexis lui avait si bien fait remarquer son embonpoint s'était installé au fil des mois, sa condition physique avait ses limites et, malgré toute l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter à la police de New-York, il ne serait jamais un chirurgien qui sauve des vies dans le monde entier, ne serait jamais un inspecteur digne de ce nom. Et soudain ça le frappa : la pitié ! Kate avait eu pitié de lui, de son histoire, de ses yeux de cocker battu et de ses moues tristes. La fatigue l'avait emportée et elle s'était laissé tenter par l'appel du malheureux écrivain à l'enfance chaotique.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut Kate en grande conversation avec les gars. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Un court instant il envisagea de s'éclipser, ni vu-ni connu, de laisser la police faire son job et lui de retourner faire le sien devant son ordinateur portable. Esposito le repéra et l'interpella. Rick s'approcha alors du petit groupe en affichant son sourire publicitaire, que Beckett repéra immédiatement mais prit pour une énième blessure de son égo d'alpha-mâle ne supportant pas la rencontre avec son ancien rival. L'hispanique le rejoignit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui glissa discrètement « Alors Bro, comment tu gères ? »

« Gérer quoi ? » Fit mine d'ignorer l'écrivain.

« Pas de ça avec moi mon pote. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Beckett ne veut rien nous dire. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire Esposito. » Et il passa outre pour se retrouver avec Ryan et la détective. « Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Annonça-t-il brièvement. « Je viens d'avoir un appel de Gina et elle veut me voir de toute urgence pour une réunion.

Beckett analysa son comportement et, durant un court instant, elle crut voir une réelle détresse écrite sur son visage. « Bien Castle. Je suppose qu'on se verra plus-tard dans la journée. » Lui sourit-elle, envieuse de revivre les événements de la nuit.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit-il. « Ce meeting risque de me prendre une bonne partie de la journée et puis je vais profiter de la présence d'Alexis au loft. »

« Oh ! Je… D'accord. Jusqu'à demain Castle. »

Il sourit, sans un mot, et se retira sous les regards étonnés des trois compères.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Questionna Ryan.

« Il vous l'a dit, il a un rendez-vous professionnel. Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars. Votre petite-amie va bientôt revenir. » Elle le regarda disparaître dans la foule grandissante. Elle ignorait ce qui lui passait dans l'esprit à l'instant même. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps. Liz Parker passait la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de sacs. Beckett fit signe à ses lieutenants qui la suivirent.

« Liz Parker ! » L'interpella-t-elle, en l'obligeant à déposer ses paquets aux pieds du bureau de Lisa. « Je vous arrête pour recel de cadavre. Esposito, lit lui ses droits s'il-te-plaît. »

Pendant que le lieutenant lisait ses droits Miranda à leur suspecte Kate s'empressa d'envoyer un texto à son ami. « Hey Rick ! Tout va bien ? Appelle-moi quand tu sors de ta réunion. Love. KB ».

/

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêtée ? » S'époumona la jeune femme qui, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, faisait face à Beckett et Javier.

« Pour ceci Mademoiselle Parker ! » Kate montra une photo de Monsieur Miller, la photo d'un jeune homme en tout point semblable à celui qu'elle décrivait comme son petit-ami, Gary Woodrow.

« Quoi ? Vous allez m'accuser d'avoir tué John maintenant ? » Railla-t-elle. « Je n'y crois pas ! » S'offusqua Liz. « Vous n'avez pas des médecins pour lire les dossiers médicaux. John est mort d'une défaillance cardiaque à l'hôpital où je suis bénévole ! »

« Nous avons lu son dossier Liz. Laissez-moi vous dire que sommes convaincus d'une chose Mademoiselle Parker. Les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital vous ont filmée en train d'emmener le cadavre de Monsieur Miller vers l'extérieur. Cet homme avait légué son corps à la science, n'avait aucune famille et vous ne l'avez pas enterré dignement. Bon sang dites-nous la vérité pour une fois ! Epargnez-nous vos discours les malheureux innocents que l'on cherche à coffrer à tout prix ! » S'exclama Esposito en frappant du poing sur la table, ébranlant quelque peu la stabilité de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! »

« Le cadavre de John Miller a été retrouvé ! Vu l'état dans lequel il était, je peux vous assurer que vous passerez un certain nombre d'années derrière les barreaux si vous ne nous dites pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ! »

« Qui a tué Hector Gonzalez ? Pourquoi avez-vous volé le corps de Monsieur Miller ? Tant que je n'aurai pas les informations que je veux, vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce. » Insista Kate. « J'en ai mâté des plus coriaces que vous Mademoiselle Parker ! »

« Vous croyez me faire peur ? Passer quelques années en prison n'est rien comparé à ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je vous disais quoi que ce soit. Alors allez-vous faire voir. »

Un coup résonna à la porte et Ryan passa la tête à la porte et fit signe à Beckett de le rejoindre, laissant la suspecte entre les mains de Javier Esposito.

« Désolé boss. Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez voir ceci. Depuis le décès de Gary Woodrow elle a passé de nombreux appels à un numéro prépayé dont on ignore le propriétaire. »

« Et ? » Questionna Beckett à fleur de peau.

« On a tracé le téléphone en question. On a retrouvé Gary Woodrow… vivant. »

« Quoi ? Où est-il ? »

« Une équipe d'uniforme est allée le récupérer. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Visiblement, il se cachait dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. » Expliqua Kevin. « De plus, il était armé. L'arme a déjà été transmise à la balistique mais il s'agirait du même calibre qui a servi à abattre Hector Gonzalez et l'agent Cole.»

« L'agent Cole ? »

« Son cadavre a été retrouvé planqué dans un recoin du hangar. »

« Elle savait ! » Grommela Beckett.

« Oui et je suis certain qu'elle veut juste le protéger. »

« Bien. Merci Ryan. » Dit-elle en lui ôtant le dossier des mains et réinvestissant la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle déposa le dossier devant Espo et reprit place à ses côtés. « Votre père n'est plus protégé Mademoiselle Parker. Gary Woodrow n'est plus protégé. Alors pourquoi tentez-vous si désespérément de les protéger ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu protéger mon père Détective ! Cet homme et son copain, Hector Gonzalez, sont de beaux salopards. »

« Pourquoi avoir voulu faire passer Gary pour mort ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne faites pas l'idiote ! On l'a retrouvé, il va bientôt vous rejoindre en cellule. » L'informa Beckett. « Alors dites-moi pourquoi ? »

« Je… Mon père a eu vent que quelqu'un écrivait un livre sur lui et ses escroqueries… Il est venu me retrouver au café et m'a dit qu'il savait. Il savait que mon petit-ami était cette personne. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'éliminer pour garder la paix. Il voulait savoir qui était l'informateur de Gary. Comme je l'ignorais, il m'a dit qu'il se chargerait lui-même de le lui demander. J'ai refusé. J'ai dit que je trouverais une solution pour avoir l'information. » Liz commença à sangloter. « Je savais que mon père mettrait ses menaces à exécution. J'ai répété à Gary toute l'histoire…. Il a voulu contacter son informateur pour le prévenir mais ce dernier l'a menacé aussi car il ne voulait certainement pas que mon père apprenne qu'il avait ouvert sa grande gueule. Connaissant les apôtres, on a pensé que la meilleure façon de se sortir de ce pétrin était de faire passer Gary pour mort. Tout le monde y avait cru. Sauf Gonzalez ! Il a retrouvé la trace de Gary et … et Gary n'a pas eu le choix. Il a dû l'abattre. C'était Gonzalez ou lui. Les choses ont continué à empirer quand l'agent Cole du FBI est entré en jeu. Il avait tout vu ! On ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. D'ailleurs il n'était pas agent du FBI. Il faisait partie de la bande du braquage de la Brighton Bank, un spécialiste en fausse identité. »

« Et vous pensiez pouvoir vous en sortir en tuant deux personnes ? » Demanda Beckett irrité par la simplicité du récit de la jeune femme.

« On n'avait pas le choix ! » Cria-t-elle.

« On a toujours le choix Mademoiselle Parker ! Vous pouviez appeler la police plutôt que de jouer les mercenaires. » Kate n'en pouvait plus. Cette jeune femme semblait réellement persuadée du bien-fondé des actions de son petit-ami et rien que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'un meurtre puisse tout solutionner la dégoûtait.

/

Pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son bureau, Kate regarda son téléphone. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Rick. Il n'avait pas répondu à son premier texto et dans un souci de ne pas le déranger durant sa réunion professionnelle, elle n'avait pas voulu le recontacter. Ce silence la tracassait. Habituellement, même en réunion, sa curiosité prenait le dessus et il prenait des nouvelles de l'enquête et des enquêteurs. Il était déjà midi. Même en réunion il avait droit à une pause. Elle composa son numéro. Ça sonnait, sonnait et sonnait encore avant qu'elle n'arrive sur sa boîte vocale. Elle soupira et réessaya en vain. Elle finit par se décider à lui envoyer un nouveau texto. « Affaire bouclée. Que dis-tu d'un verre au Old Haunt, tous les deux, ce soir ? Dis-moi quand tu sors de réunion. Kate. »

« Ola Chica ! Des nouvelles de Writer boy ? » Lui demanda Espo.

« Non. Il est en réunion pour rappel. » Lui répondit-elle sur un ton le plus neutre possible. « Ryan et toi pourriez-vous vous occuper de l'interrogatoire de Gary Woodrow ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Lanie. »

« No Problème Chica. » Et l'hispanique reprit sa place conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison.

« Je peux venir te voir ? » Envoya-t-elle par SMS à sa meilleure amie.

« Toujours dispo pour ma meilleure amie. Un verre chez Remy ? » Reçut-elle en réponse quasi instantanément.

« Ok. Serai là dans cinq minutes. »

/

Rick avait bien reçu les messages de Kate. Le premier l'avait laissé espérer, elle l'avait signé « Love. KB ». Le second lui fit revoir sa théorie. Elle ne parlait plus de lui, mais de l'enquête. Elle était retournée sur un terrain neutre. Un terrain sur lequel il espérait ne plus avoir à retourner après cette nuit qu'il avait pris pour une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

Au volant de son quatre-quatre de luxe, l'écrivain s'était décidé à partir prendre l'air dans les Hampton, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner en ville. Après tout, il lui devait un au revoir. Il l'avait attendue mais si elle ne voulait pas plus de lui qu'un simple coup d'un soir, il se devait de lui faire comprendre que malgré la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait, il ne lui en voulait pas et que tout était clair entre eux.

/

**Voili Voilou. Je sais, je sais, vous pouvez me haïr Josh n'avait pas à intervenir et à faire douter notre pauvre petit écrivain si fragile !**

**Malheureusement pour nos tourtereaux, rien n'est facile pour eux et tant qu'ils ne discuteront pas, qu'ils ne partageront pas leurs émotions et leur ressentis, ils ne parviendront pas à avancer sainement.**

**J'espère que Castle n'est pas trop ooc. J'ai tenté de le garder fidèle à lui-même, hanté par le doute et la crainte de perdre sa muse.**

**Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. -)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

**Rhane : Oups, de fait, il y a eu un bug, je vais tenter d'y remédier -) Merci**

**Korrigane : Merci pour ta review. J'essaie de poster une fois par semaine. En général le samedi ou le dimanche. **

**Sandtoul : Tu as raison, si c'était si facile ce ne serait pas eux… et puis rien de mieux que le make-up sexe lol.**

**Pour la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira à tous et que les sentiments ressentis seront biens décrits.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec l'expression des sentiments de Castle… donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop bâclé.**

**Bonne lecture**

/

Arrivée chez Remy's, Kate avait rapidement trouvé une place sur un banc, dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets mais qui lui permettait d'observer les va-et-vient des clients et des passants qui arpentaient frénétiquement les rues New-Yorkaises. Beckett jeta un énième coup d'œil à son portable et constata que ses messages à l'attention de son écrivain restaient désespérément sans réponse. Elle avait eu tort. Elle avait un sentiment de tristesse qui lui enserrait le cœur et un autre de honte qui lui donnaient envie de se renfermer dans sa coquille, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir à des milliers de kilomètres de Richard Castle. Prise dans ses mornes pensées, elle n'entendit pas son amie arriver à toute vitesse, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour tenir sa promesse de rejoindre son amie pour le dîner.

« Hey, ma chérie ! Désolée, je suis en retard. Tony, tu sais le petit nouveau, bien bronzé et tout musclé, avait besoin d'informations sur un dossier. » S'excusa Lanie dès qu'elle s'était installée en face de la détective. Elle héla le serveur, œilla sa vis-à-vis et commanda deux verres de vin rouge. « Tu as vraiment une sale tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? » S'enquit la jeune métisse lorsqu'elle constata que son amie ne réagissait pas.

Beckett haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le commissariat, son esprit était en ébullition, elle se repassait en boucle les événements de la matinée, de leur réveil, pour le moins chaleureux et agréable, à sa mystérieuse réunion chez Black Pawn, sortie de nulle part, sans trouver la faille. Sans comprendre où elle avait bien pu faire une erreur.

« Kate ! » L'interpella Lanie, soucieuse depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation de son amie à se retrouver.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une terrible erreur, Lanie. » Murmura la détective. « Je l'ai mal jugé. » Elle secoua légèrement la tête, impuissante, perdue. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même. Depuis quand un homme l'a mettait dans un tel état ?

« Katie, girl. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle ! Tu me fais peur ! » Lanie lui attrapa les mains juste après qu'elle ait à nouveau vérifié ses messages sur son portable, n'y trouvant toujours rien. « Et qu'est-ce que ton téléphone a de si intéressant aujourd'hui? » S'inquiéta Lanie.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la détective qui n'osait pas regarder la médecin légiste dans les yeux. « Il a été si tendre, si doux, si… si passionné. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer toute la magie de cette nuit. » Répondit-elle paisiblement, se remémorant ses chaudes caresses et ses baisers fougueux.

Lanie se rappela soudain le fameux rendez-vous interrompu de la veille et un grand sourire grivois vint étirer ses lèvres. « Aurais-tu testé le Writer-Man ? » Questionna la légiste, sur un petit nuage à l'idée que Kate Beckett ait enfin succombé aux sirènes de l'amour.

« Il n'a pas changé Lanie. » Sanglota la policière en reprenant possession de ses mains pour couvrir son visage rouge de honte. «Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'aller plus loin. Je n'ai été qu'un nom supplémentaire sur sa longue liste de conquêtes. » Confessa-t-elle. « J'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance avec mon cœur. Je l'ai laissé entrer sous ma peau, dans mon âme. Je croyais réellement qu'il avait changé. » Kate essuya rapidement ses larmes, tentant difficilement de retrouver son self-control.

« Ne dis pas des bêtises pareilles, Kate. Tu sais très bien que c'est totalement faux. » La tança son amie. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Il aurait dit quelque chose qui t'aurait fait penser que… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. ». Le serveur vint déposer leur boissons que Lanie s'empressa de régler afin que pouvoir continuer sa conversation qui semblait tourner en rond.

« Tu m'aurais posé la question ce matin, je t'aurais dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver, qu'il me rendait heureuse et que j'avais enfin trouvé la personne qui serait mon 'one and done' » Commença-t-elle. « Puis Espo nous a appelé, on a repris l'enquête avec les nouveaux éléments en notre possession. » Elle raconta toutes leurs péripéties de la matinée, de la découverte de l'origine du cadavre à la réunion stratégique de l'écrivain, sans oublier le passage concernant Josh.

« Josh ! » S'exclama la légiste, ulcérée à l'entente du nom de ce salopard. « Kate ! Tu m'étonnes que Castle fasse un pas en arrière ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Beckett.

« Ma chérie, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais depuis que vous vous connaissez cet homme a toujours laissé ton bonheur passé avant le sien. » Lui expliqua Lanie, tout en tachant faire entendre raison à la jeune femme. « Quand tu as rencontré Tom Demming, il a reculé. Quand Motocycle boy est arrivé dans le portrait, il a préféré refouler ses sentiments alors qu'il avait vu clair dans le jeu du médecin. » Continua Lanie. « Josh Davidson n'a rien fait de bon. Cet homme t'a traitée comme sa chose, revenant vers toi uniquement lorsqu'il avait le temps entre deux voyages en Afrique. Il ne revenait que pour le sexe, il t'utilisait. Castle lui a quant même laissé la place parce qu'il t'avait vue heureuse avec ce que ce qu'il t'offrait. Writer boy t'aime Kate ! »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais… »

« Ce que tu pensais ? » L'interrompit-elle. « Cet homme a écrit quatre bouquins sur toi, il a travaillé dur pour gratter ta carapace et gagner ta confiance. Il a tout fait pour que t'aider sur l'affaire de ta mère. Il a créé une bourse d'étude portant le nom de Johanna Beckett. Tu crois vraiment que si son objectif était juste de te mettre dans son lit, il serait allé si loin. »

« Ha ! » Railla Beckett. « Des recherches pour un écrivain en manque d'inspiration et menacé par son ex-femme et éditrice. De la curiosité parce qu'il est incapable de laisser un mystère irrésolu. Un égo et un portefeuille démesuré lui permettant d'user de stratagèmes différents des autres. L'amusement d'un gamin de cinq ans qui se prend pour un flic de série policière de bas de gamme. Le plaisir du chasseur de traquer une proie plus inaccessible que les autres. Fais ton choix Lanie. Tellement de raisons qui peuvent l'avoir poussé à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ! »

« Richard Castle ne triche pas Kate. Tu le sais très bien, il en est incapable. C'est un père adorable, un homme juste qui, partout où il passe, se fait précéder par sa réputation. Mais réfléchis un peu. Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu plus vu au bras d'une bimbo ou en page six d'un tabloïd ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus là pour ses recherches Kate. Il a véritablement changé et il t'a changée aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire que depuis qu'il se traîne derrière toi avec ses gobelets de café de Starbuck. » Insista la métisse. « Dieu seul sait à quel point Writer boy peut avoir des défauts Kate, mais il ne ment pas ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Josh ! » Certifia-t-elle.

« Lanie ! N'insiste pas ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue. » Pesta Beckett soudain en colère contre celui qu'elle croyait connaître et incapable de la blesser. En colère également contre elle-même pour s'être laissé berner, s'être abandonnée à ses sentiments. Puis soudain, son téléphone vibra. « Ok. Old Haunt. 20h » Un message bref mais un signe de vie malgré tout. Elle jeta son cellulaire sur la table, incertaine de ses prochains mouvements.

Lanie lut le texto et soupira « Donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Crois-moi, il en vaut la peine Kate. » Cependant, la légiste voyait bien que ses tentatives restaient vaines, que la détective semblait s'être fait une raison sur sa relation avec l'écrivain.

« Ouais… C'est ce que je croyais. » Répondit-elle en vidant son verre de vin d'une seule traite et le reposant bruyamment sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Lanie ? Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je pensais que… » Hésita-t-elle avant de continuer sous le regard insistant de Lanie. « Je pensais que ce serait le début d'une belle histoire. »

« Votre histoire est magnifique Kate ! Vous devez parler bon sang ! » S'énerva la métisse.

/

De retour au commissariat, Kate se libéra de sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de son siège et scruta les environs. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Ryan et Esposito n'étaient pas à proximité. Elle connaissait suffisamment ces deux-là que pour savoir que la longue absence de Castle ne passerait pas inaperçue à leurs yeux et qu'ils en déduiraient directement qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre le muse et son écrivain. Elle soupira car elle aurait préféré qu'une dispute éclate plutôt que de se voir repoussée sans la moindre explication, sans la moindre notification, sans le moindre indice sur les motivations de Rick de lui faire subir une telle humiliation. Elle s'assit et fixa longuement la chaise habituellement occupée par l'homme qui envahissait ses pensées. Elle était vide, comme son cœur. Sa tasse de café, posée sur son bureau, criait silencieusement son envie d'être remplie du liquide caféine dont Beckett se serait bien rassasiée. Elle l'empoigna et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Face à la machine à expresso, offerte à la section des homicides du 12ème, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa muse et de ses collègues. Elle se rappelait le jour de la livraison avoir refusé de la tester, se rebellant de cette façon contre le millionnaire dont elle n'acceptait pas la présence sur ses plates-bandes, refusant de se laisser charmer par ce geste onéreux et pourtant parti d'un bon sentiment. Il fallait reconnaître que le café du commissariat ressemblait à du jus de chaussette avant l'arrivée providentielle de cet appareil ultra-perfectionné. Au fil des jours, elle s'était laissé tenter par cette douce odeur de café, jusqu'à se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Castle lorsqu'elle se servit sa première tasse de véritable café, remerciant silencieusement l'homme pour cette dose quotidienne de bonheur dans sa journée.

Ce percolateur nouvelle génération avait séduit le commissariat tout entier, attirant par la même occasion toute la sympathie de la division des homicides envers le grand Richard Castle. Beckett avait résisté tellement longtemps, non pas au café, mais à l'homme, le taquinant régulièrement sur ses goûts, son statut de métro sexuel, sa façon de décrire les événements dans ses bouquins et surtout sur son imagination débordante ayant conduit à la page 105 de 'Vague de chaleur'.

« Yo Boss ! On a terminé de recueillir le témoignage de Gary Woodrow. »

La détective pivota en renversant une partie de son café sur son chemisier. « Et merde ! » Dit-elle, en prenant une serviette de papier pour tenter de limiter les dégâts.

« Désolé Beckett, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » S'excusa Esposito en grimaçant.

Kate ne se laissa pas démonter et grommela des mots incompréhensibles. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle très peu concernée actuellement par cette enquête abracadabrante qui les avait occupés durant ces deux derniers jours.

« Il a tout avoué. Le meurtre d'Hector Gonzalez, le recel du cadavre de John Miller et le meurtre de l'agent Cole. Le FBI va venir l'interroger et va certainement prendre le relais à partir de là. » Expliqua l'hispanique. « Malgré tous les risques pris par notre avocat et sa complice, Ray Parker risque bel et bien de sans sortir sans être inquiété par qui que ce soit. »

Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles de son subalterne mais les informations principales avaient fait le chemin vers son cerveau. « Est-ce que Woodrow a expliqué pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal pour se faire passer pour mort ? » Trouva-t-elle cependant l'effort de lui demander.

« Selon ses propres dires, Liz et lui auraient fait ça pour la bonne cause. Pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un voleur et un meurtrier. »

« En devenant ce qu'ils combattaient. Pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure façon d'atteindre leur objectif qui aurait pu s'avérer louable dans d'autres circonstances. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Javier. « Euh… Je peux vous poser une question ? » Kate lui fit un signe de tête et il se risqua à poser la question qui, il le savait, risquait de lui valoir un regard noir de la part de sa supérieure. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le docteur Davidson ? »

Beckett le fixa, prête à lui répondre que ça ne le regardait en rien, mais préféra se détourner partiellement du sujet. « Il nous a simplement informés du fait que Liz Parker était bien en relation avec John Miller et qu'elle avait eu accès à la morgue. Pourquoi cette question ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça ce matin. »

« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est la seule réponse que tu auras Espo. » Dit-elle de son ton le plus autoritaire qui ne fit pas sourciller le lieutenant.

« Pourquoi vous ne dites pas où est Castle en ce moment ? »

« Il est en réunion chez son éditrice…. Quand est-ce que le FBI vient chercher Woodrow ? » Dit-elle envieuse d'en finir avec cette conversation.

« Les agents Burke et Carter ne devraient pas tarder. »

« Très bien. On verra si la bonne cause défendue par notre avocat sera du goût des fédéraux. » Conclut-elle en reprenant le chemin de son bureau sans laisser à son collègue le temps de continuer son interrogatoire. Elle constata rapidement que si Esposito avait été le seul à avoir osé venir l'affronter, il n'hésita pas à rapidement faire son rapport, sans aucune discrétion, à Kevin Ryan qui l'attendait de la salle de repos.

En véritable accro à la caféine, Kate prit une gorgée de son fixe. « Vous n'avez pas du travail les gars ? » Leur dit-elle avec sa voix de salle d'interrogatoire. Ils s'apprêtaient à lui répondre lorsque deux hommes, en costume et cravate arrivèrent par l'ascenseur, le FBI dans toute sa splendeur et sa discrétion.

/

De retour au loft, Rick ôta rapidement sa veste qu'il accrocha dans la penderie avant de se diriger vers le bar et de se servir un verre de Whisky pur malt, un petit bijou de vingt ans d'âge, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de déguster, l'avalant d'une traite. Tout était calme, l'appartement semblait vide, exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour réfléchir et prendre les décisions qui s'avéraient nécessaires. Il s'empara de la bouteille et du verre qu'il transporta jusqu'à son bureau où il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, ses yeux rivés sur le liquide brunâtre. Il déposa son portable devant lui, se demandant s'il avait eu raison d'accepter d'aller célébrer avec ses amis du 12ème la fin de cette enquête dont il ignorait l'issue pour avoir quitté les lieux avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Il le regrettait car il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'enfuir avant de connaître le dénouement du mystère, sa curiosité toujours plus puissante que ses propres sentiments d'insécurité ou son arrogance. Sa blessure à l'âme ne justifiait pas sa fuite et il restait sur une sensation de frustration de ne pas connaître les motivations de la serveuse aux multiples identités.

Cette affaire aurait très bien pu être une bonne accroche pour son prochain roman. Cette nouvelle aventure aurait mené Nikki Heat dans le monde sans pitié des journalistes et de leurs sources pour le moins sombres, des règlements de compte entre cambrioleurs. Jameson aurait été confronté au passé de sa compagne et aurait douté avant de trouver un happy-end. Car dans ses romans cela devait toujours se terminer de la sorte : un happy-end. Après tout, ses œuvres étaient des divertissements alors il n'y voyait aucun intérêt à y inclure la vraie vie, celle où rien ne finit comme dans les contes de fées. Tout le monde ne vit pas heureux pour le reste de ses jours et ce qu'il voulait plus que tout c'est mettre du rêve dans la vie de ses lecteurs, de sa famille, … de ses amis. Il se servit un nouveau verre de whisky et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écrire. Non, il avait plutôt envie de revoir le dernier chapitre de 'Hampton Heat'. Dans ce chapitre, Nikki et Rook avaient décidés de passer à l'étape suivante, de se donner une chance en tant que véritable couple, de se montrer au grand jour et commençaient à parler de mariage, d'enfants, d'une vie à deux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, leur 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'.

Après les événements de la matinée, il avait du mal à se mettre dans cet esprit de bonheur et de sérénité.

_« Nikki, je t'aime et je veux que nous finissions notre vie ensemble. »_

_« De quoi parles-tu Jameson ? » demanda Nikki, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, sachant très bien où voulait en venir son partenaire de cœur._

_Jameson mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de velours bleu nuit de sa poche ne quittant jamais le regard de la policière qu'il admirait et vénérait depuis leur première rencontre. Il l'a vit prendre une grande inspiration et contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de troubler sa vue. « Nikki Heat, tu fais battre mon cœur à la chamade, dès que tu entres dans une pièce tu l'illumines et tu envahis tout mon être. Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais un jour devenir le type d'homme qui rêve d'une belle maison à la campagne entourée d'une clôture blanche, avec un chien et 2,5 enfants mais depuis toi rien n'est plus pareil. Depuis toi, je me suis stabilisé, j'ai trouvé mon inspiration, la personne qui m'a aidé à surmonter mon alcoolisme, la personne grâce à qui j'ai pu enfin connaître l'amour. » Avoua Rook. « Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire, la plus adorable, la plus frustrante que je connaisse et en même temps tu me fais avancer, me battre pour ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Nikki, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon épouse ? » Finit par demander le journaliste fixant les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur les joues de sa petite-amie. Il s'empressa de se redresser pour les effacer rapidement de ses pouces, encadrant le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains rugueuses._

_« Oui. » Parvint-elle à articuler. « Oui, je le veux. » Et la policière se jeta dans les bras du journaliste enfin prête à tourner la page sur la mort de sa mère, enfin prête à faire le grand saut avec l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, peu importe les obstacles qui s'étaient trouver sur leur route. _

D'un geste habile, il effaça ces quelques mots dans lesquels il ne parvenait plus à trouver la moindre sincérité et voulut les remplacer par d'autres, beaucoup plus noirs avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'intrus ferma en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« Richard ? »

Sa mère, il ne manquait plus qu'elle au tableau. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, malgré ses erreurs et ses extravagances, c'était bel et bien Martha Rodgers. « Dans le bureau Mère. »

« Richard ?! Que fais-tu là ? Il me semblait que la détective de tes rêves et toi aviez une enquête assez ardue à suivre ? »

« On en avait une effectivement. »

« Alors que fais-tu ici avec une bouteille de whisky devant ton ordinateur ? » L'interrogea la comédienne. « Et où se trouve Katherine ? »

« Je… C'est un peu compliqué. » Murmura-t-il sachant très bien que s'il avouait la vérité à sa mère, il ne cesserait d'en entendre parler jusqu'à ce que leurs relations soient à nouveau au beau fixe.

« Richard ? » Siffla sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait de travers ? »

« Pardon ? » Se vexa réellement l'écrivain. « Pourquoi serais-je encore le fautif dans l'histoire ? Tu ne peux pas une fois penser que ton fils est innocent et que la personne responsable de ce bordel pourrait être la vénérable détective ? » Commença-t-il à crier. « Tu ne crois pas que cette femme puisse me briser le cœur sans que j'en sois responsable et me soutenir comme le ferait une mère normale ? »

« Une mère normale ! » S'exclama Martha. « Je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure des mère Richard Alexandre Rodgers mais j'ai toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin. Je te connais suffisamment que pour savoir qu'avec les femmes tu ne te retiens jamais. Tu as toujours été un dragueur invétéré. Tu n'as jamais caché ce que tu ressentais et puis Katherine est arrivée. Va savoir pourquoi, tu ne parles jamais avec elle, tu l'aimes, tu l'admires, Diable, tu la vénères Richard, mais tu refuses de lui parler ouvertement. » L'actrice tentait de garder son calme en voyant son fils se renfermer sur lui-même et avaler du whisky à-même la bouteille dont elle s'empara. « Alors arrête de te cacher derrière cette bouteille et va lui parler, sinon tu la perdras et tu retomberas dans tes travers. Prouve-lui que tu veux te battre pour elle. Prouve-lui que tes mots ne sont pas vains. ». Martha sortit théâtralement emportant avec elle la bouteille qu'elle s'empressa d'aller vider dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Rick souffla, passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était perdu. Dans un sens, sa mère avait raison mais d'un autre côté il se sentait tellement rejeté par toutes les femmes de sa vie. De rage, il frappa du poing sur son bureau, se leva et partit rejoindre sa mère. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il constata que Martha se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine, la tête dans le frigo. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Je suis désolé ! » Balbutia-t-il. « Pardon ! Tu as raison mère. »

Martha sortit la tête du frigo et jeta un coup d'œil attendri à son fils. « Je sais que tu es désolé mon chéri ! » Elle s'empressa à le rejoindre et à l'étreindre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'emmena vers le canapé sur lequel ils prirent place tous les deux. Elle ne lui lâcha pas les mains, attendant patiemment qu'il trouve la force d'exprimer ses sentiments.

« Je l'aime. » Finit-il par lui dire. « J'ai… J'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle se réveille se rende compte que je ne suis pas celui dont elle a besoin. On a vu un de ses ex ce matin. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tous les hommes qu'elle a pu connaître avant. L'agent du FBI, le policier, le chirurgien et tous les autres dont j'ignore l'existence, sont tous des bellâtres, bronzés, musclés, intelligents et moi …. » Il chercha les mots qui convenaient le mieux à ce qu'il ressentait mais ne les trouva pas.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas comme eux mon chéri mais elle n'est plus avec. Ces hommes sont son passé. Combien de femmes a tu eues dans ton lit avant elle ? Crois-tu que Katherine ressemble à l'une d'entre elle ? Crois-tu qu'elle soit comme Meredith ou Gina. » Martha tentait de lui faire entendre raison mais elle savait son unique enfant très têtu.

« Non…. Elle est mille fois mieux que toutes ces femmes réunies ! »

« Et tu es mille fois mieux que ces hommes qui font partie de son passé. Vous avez changé tous les deux. Il vous faut juste vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Passer une nuit ensemble, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle, ne résous pas tout. Va la retrouver Richard. Elle doit se sentir aussi mal que toi. »

Castle avisa sa mère. Il dut se résoudre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa muse sans lui avoir parlé, sans avoir vidé son sac et, finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas de réel motif à ses craintes. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Son visage s'illumina, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, couru vers la sortie prêt à confronter celle pour qui il était prêt à se battre.

/

« Agent Burke, mon équipe et moi avons travaillé dur sur cette affaire et nous souhaiterions ne pas être tenus à l'écart du reste de l'investigation. ». Beckett détestait avoir à rendre des comptes aux fédéraux et, encore moins, leur transmettre son affaire alors qu'elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de terminer ses interrogations, qu'elle sentait la sensation qu'un élément ne tenait pas la route.

« Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin détective Beckett. Votre équipe a fait du très bon boulot mais nous prenons la suite des événements en mains. » Le grand brun arrogant qui lui faisait face lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta avec réticence. Elle suivit du regard le départ de l'agent Burke qui rejoignit ses subordonnés qui gardaient Liz Parker, Gary Woodrow et Ray Parker menottés en attente de leur transfert vers une prison fédérale de haute sécurité. « Shit ! » S'exclama-t-elle en les voyant s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda le capitaine Gates qui avait attendu le départ des fédéraux pour s'exprimer.

« Je ne sais pas Capitaine. » Répondit-elle en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas. On a toutes les preuves, on a tous les éléments, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place. » Expliqua Kate.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail Détective. » La félicita Iron Gates avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans son bureau.

Beckett s'affala sur sa chaise, émettant un soupir de découragement. Quelque chose ne collait pas mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle s'accouda à son bureau et reposa sa tête sur ses mains, frustrée par cette journée.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Détective ? » Entendit-elle une voix masculine et familière lui demander. Elle grommela car elle savait qu'il n'était pas là et que ce n'était que le produit de son imagination. « J'ai entendu dire que mes mains faisaient des miracles. » Elle se redressa et pivota sur sa chaise. Il était là, devant elle, le visage fermé malgré sa tentative de plaisanter.

« Rick ? » S'exclama-t-elle les yeux soudain rayonnants.

« Yo bro, vous êtes de retour. Votre éditrice n'a pas été trop dure avec vous ? » S'enquit Esposito.

« Ouaip mon gars, parce qu'ici votre absence a été remarquée. » Ajouta Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil qu'il avait supposé discret en direction de la détective qui lui tira la langue.

/

**Voilà, à vos claviers.**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il doive se passer ? **

**Honnêtement, je doute qu'ils se disent tout et qu'ils soient totalement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, mais ça, c'est à vous de choisir -) ou pas lol.**

**A bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Les faire discuter, voilà un défi lorsque l'on est confronté à deux têtes de mules fières et à la méfiance exacerbée.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ni déroutés par ce début de discussion… si il y en a réellement une...**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

/

Il était là. Il était revenu mais la joie de Kate ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit le regard de l'écrivain, éteint, sans vie, pendant qu'il saluait Ryan et Esposito, l'évitant habilement en contournant les différents obstacles qui le séparaient de ses deux comparses. Il manquait toujours à ces deux-là qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire en le traitant de métro-sexuel, adoraient les soirées poker en sa compagnie, les paris les plus farfelus les uns que les autres qu'ils pouvaient élaborer et ses théories farfelues.

« Visiblement votre ex ne vous a pas tué. » Lui lança Kévin.

« Euh… » Hésita Castle, ne sachant s'il devait dévoiler d'avantage à ces deux commères. « Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de lui apporter un nouveau chapitre et j'ai accepté une tournée promotionnelle pour la sortie de 'Hampton Heat'. Elle était ravie. » Leur mentit-il. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez réussi à clôturer cette enquête malgré mon absence ? »

« Et ouais mon pote ! On vous a battu sur ce coup-là. » Pavana fièrement Ryan en tapant du poing avec Espo.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! Dès le départ je vous avais dit que l'on voulait cacher l'identité du cadavre et que la petite-amie n'était pas si innocente qu'elle voulait bien le dire. » Se vexa-t-il en amenant les gars vers leur bureau, sans même s'inquiéter outre mesure de la détective, la laissant volontairement derrière eux. « Mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir délaissé. En chemin, j'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse avec laquelle j'ai eu une conversation très agréable. » Dit-il assez distinctement pour que Beckett l'entende. Il voulait jouer un peu et taquiner Kate suffisamment que pour lui attirer une réaction. Le clin d'œil grivois qu'il lança à Ryan ne manqua pas de faire réagir l'irlandais.

« Une femme ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Quelqu'un que l'on devrait connaître ? » Les deux hommes restèrent interdits devant l'écrivain. Bien entendu, il savait que son collègue l'avait réveillé ce matin, il n'était pas seul et, bien qu'il ait parié contre Javier du fait que Castle n'était pas en compagnie de leur patronne, Ryan avait presque espéré perdre les cents dollars.

« Oui, elle m'a étonnée. Elle est loin d'être subtile mais ce n'est pas vraiment son point fort. » Sourit-il.

Kevin Ryan se racla la gorge et s'enquit de la réaction d'Esposito qui semblait tout autant mal à l'aise que son ami. Ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre le doigt sur la faille qui semblait s'être créée dans l'espace-temps depuis ce matin où tous deux étaient persuadés que Kate et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Maintenant, il leur annonçait ouvertement avoir rencontré une jeune femme sur la route de sa réunion improvisée et ce suffisamment clairement pour que Beckett puisse l'entendre. Et pour l'entendre, Beckett l'avait bien entendu. Elle sentit son sang se glacer, son cœur manqua un battement, ou deux, et sa respiration se bloqua un court instant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle bénissait le fait qu'il ait le dos tourné et ne puisse voir sa réaction. Elle avait eu raison de douter de la sincérité du romancier. Richard Castle était toujours le playboy de service, bel et bien doué avec les mots et incapable de résister à l'appel de la chair. Plus que de peine, c'étaient des larmes de colère qui finirent par couler le long de ses joues et elle ne tint plus. Elle repoussa violement et bruyamment sa chaise et courut vers les toilettes pour cacher sa douleur et sa honte pour l'humiliation publique dont elle faisait l'objet, sous le regard paniqué de ses deux lieutenants. Bien que personne, hormis Martha, n'ait eu connaissance de leur nuit, elle se sentait salie par l'homme qu'elle avait cru amoureux et pour lequel elle était prête à risquer son cœur.

«Yo ! Vous êtes fou Castle ! » S'écria Esposito, ulcéré par les dires de son ami.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Castle. « C'est la vérité. »

« Et Beckett dans tout ça ? » Demanda Kévin en faisant un geste de la main vers les toilettes.

« Beckett ? » Demanda innocemment l'écrivain. «Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Si elle a un problème avec mes relations féminines et bien qu'elle me le dise, mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai rien à vous cacher. » Il marqua une pause dramatique puis ajouta en rigolant. « Je parlais de ma mère les gars ! Elle… Elle m'a donné des conseils qui, je le pense, vont pouvoir me servir plus rapidement que prévu. Mais j'ai envie de jouer un petit peu avant. » » Leur annonça-t-il.

« Mais…"

« Stop ! » L'interrompit l'écrivain en levant la main. « Il n'y a pas de mais Ryan ! Je la taquine un peu c'est tout ! »

« Ouais et bien je vous conseille de ne pas trop pousser votre chance mon pote, sinon elle va réellement vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Rick réfléchit rapidement, avisant la porte fermée derrière laquelle il savait que Kate se cachait et il eut un pincement au cœur en prenant conscience du mal qu'il venait de lui faire. « Nan. » Nia-t-il. « Tout va bien. ». Mais il constata que, ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de son être, était de la faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait durant toute la matinée. Il voulait qu'elle ressente cette douleur lancinante qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine, qu'elle subisse cette sensation de rejet qui l'avait poursuivi depuis son départ de l'hôpital. De bons conseils, Martha lui avait vivement recommandé d'ouvrir le dialogue avec cette femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Cependant, dès qu'il s'était introduit à l'étage des homicides, une colère vicieuse roula sous sa peau. Une colère contre laquelle tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait semblait inopérantes, la blessure encore trop fraîche. « Je n'aurais pas dû revenir maintenant. » Leur confia-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête pendant qu'une vague d'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir. Que pouvait-elle faire derrière cette porte ? Comment allait-elle ?

Ayant du mal à compiler les réactions des uns et des autres, Javier changea de sujet de conversation. « Beckett nous a demandé de revoir tout le dossier Woodrow et une tête supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. »

Castle se redressa et sa mine déconfite fit soudain place à un regain d'intérêt. « Il me semblait que l'affaire était bouclée ? »

« Beckett a été contrainte d'accepter les aveux de l'avocat et de sa copine et de refiler tout ce beau monde au FBI. Mais elle croit qu'on a pu manquer un indice. Je pense surtout qu'elle ne veut pas accepter la culpabilité de Liz. » Expliqua l'hispanique. « Liz voulait protéger Gary. »

Comment Kate pourrait-elle valablement accepter la culpabilité d'une jeune femme dont le seul but fut de protéger l'homme qu'elle aime des actes d'un meurtrier reconnu. « Je vois. Le FBI a accepté les aveux. Ils ont passé un accord ? »

« On n'en saura sans doute jamais rien. » Lui répondit Ryan. « Sauf si on trouve la faille, en supposant qu'elle existe. »

/

De son côté, Kate reprenait difficilement le contrôle de ses émotions car, malgré le mensonge évident, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait l'avoir dans ses pattes à longueur de journée, elle aimait élaborer des théories et résoudre des meurtres avec lui, elle aimait la douceur de sa peau nue, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Non, elle ne pouvait pas retourner sur cette pente savonneuse.

Lanie voulait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse. Comment pourrait-elle parler de ses sentiments avec un homme qui venait d'avouer vertement avoir succombé aux faveurs d'une autre femme, et ce, juste après qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle en était totalement incapable. Elle peinait à croire que celui qui l'avait attendue si longtemps, ce père et fils aimant, puisse l'avoir trompée à ce point. « Il t'aime » entendait-elle encore la voix de la légiste résonner comme un mantra. La détective se passa de l'eau sur son visage bouffi et se regarda dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait lui fit peur. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et soulignés de cernes et tout ça à cause d'un homme. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle prit conscience que la femme forte et indépendante, qu'elle avait toujours voulu rester, était devenue dépendante d'un écrivain charmeur. A cette prise de conscience, la panique l'envahi. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé un semblant de confiance en elle, elle sortit courageusement de sa tanière et retourna s'asseoir silencieusement à son bureau. Constatant que Castle monopolisait toujours l'attention de ses lieutenants elle les interpella. « Ryan, Espo, au boulot ! Je veux que l'on ait tout revu avant ce soir ! Vous n'êtes pas payés pour passer du bon temps avec votre petite copine. » Cracha-t-elle, évitant volontairement le regard de Rick qui l'avisa curieusement.

« Ouais boss ! » Répondirent-ils en chœur avant de reprendre la lecture du dossier en lançant un regard compatissant à l'écrivain qui s'installa sur sa chaise à côté du bureau de sa muse, farfouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de son IPhone dernière génération.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Castle ! » L'informa Beckett, sa voix aussi froide que de la glace et les yeux plongés distraitement dans le dossier.

« Les gars m'ont dit que l'enquête n'était pas terminée, donc… » Haussa-t-il les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que, si besoin, il restait présent pour les aider. « Kate, j'ai quelque chose d'important… »

« Castle, je ne veux rien entendre. » L'interrompit-elle. « Laisse-moi tranquille et reprends ta petite vie de playboy peinard. » Cracha-t-elle sa rage. « Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire tout à l'heure. »

« Non, Kate… S'il-te-plaît Kate, laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Murmura Rick désespéré, ne souhaitant pas ébruiter plus que nécessaire les mots qu'il souhaitait prononcer. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler de l'histoire qui avait débuté entre eux et il préférait laisser Ryan et Esposito en dehors de leurs affaires de cœur. « Laisse-moi une chance. » L'implora-t-il en déposant sa main sur celle de sa partenaire.

La détective sursauta au contact de leurs peaux, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il suppliait maintenant ! Une nouveauté pour ce fils de comédienne. Elle resta figée quelques instants, soupesant ses prochaines actions. Elle reprit possession de sa main, se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Castle prit cela pour une invitation à la suivre. Rick ferma la porte derrière lui et baissa les stores afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver au calme et à l'abri des collègues de Beckett. Il l'avisa à nouveau pendant qu'elle se servait sa dose de caféine.

« Kate, tu devrais diminuer ta dose de caféine, tu sais que… » Dit-il dans le dos de sa partenaire, dans une première tentative d'accroche.

« Arrête ! » Cria-t-elle. « Arrête de me dire ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. J'en ai assez de ton inquiétude feinte à mon sujet. » Elle se tourna vers lui et avala d'une traite le liquide brûlant, la colère lui faisant oublier la douleur dans sa trachée.

« Mon inquiétude feinte ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Kate ? » S'étonna l'écrivain. Il avait toujours tout fait pour lui prouver sa sollicitude à son égard, son inquiétude pour sa santé, son bien-être et son bonheur, peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait, peu importe s'il devait mettre ses propres sentiments de côté !

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es venu ici pour vider ton sac et bien fait-le et ensuite laisse-moi jongler avec ma douleur. Je ne suis plus une enfant Castle, c'est ma vie et je peux encore la gérer sans toi. » Elle se tenait fièrement devant lui, le défiant du regard, une main sur la hanche et l'autre agrippée à sa tasse pour se donner du courage.

« Beckett… Kate, j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais dû venir te trouver tout de suite. J'ai voulu te parler mais tu n'as pas voulu m'entendre. Peut-être que mon timing est à chier ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû disparaître ce matin et attendre le moment opportun… » Commença-t-il à expliquer.

« Rick, arrête de tourner autour du pot et avoue-le ! » Le confronta la détective, pressée d'en terminer avec toute cette douleur et tout ce mensonge.

« Avouer quoi ? » S'étonna l'homme, perplexe devant cette demande.

« Que tu ne m'aimes pas. Que tu n'as jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi. Tout n'était que mensonge, une façon de me déculpabiliser d'être tombée amoureuse de toi alors que tu n'éprouvais pas la même chose pour moi. Ou plus simplement un jeu du chat et de la souris que tu pourras te venter d'avoir gagné devant tes amis écrivains pendant vos soirées de poker !»

Rick la regarda de plus en plus confus. « Kate, … De quoi… » Tenta-t-il de l'interrompre.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis de la marchandise endommagée, je ne suis pas blonde à forte poitrine. Pourtant, hier soir, tout ce que je t'ai donné était tellement réel. Je t'ai fait l'amour, toutes les émotions que je t'ai transmises étaient réelles et maintenant, en y repensant, ça n'a dut être que du sexe pour toi, rien de plus. »

Castle secouait la tête maintenant, sentant les larmes monter sans qu'il ne puisse réellement les contenir, voulant contrer le moindre mot qu'elle venait de lui lancer à la figure. Mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à passer ses lèvres, il l'avait blessée si profondément. Tout ce qu'il trouva la force de faire à ce moment, était de s'approcher d'elle, lui ôtant la tasse de café vidée de son contenu des mains en la déposant à côté du percolateur, et enserrant Kate dans ses bras, il plaça son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme et l'enserra si fort qu'il crut un instant être sur le point de lui briser les os mais il avait besoin de la sentir proche. Elle resta sans réaction dans ses bras. Ils devaient parler, c'était une évidence, un secret de polichinelle. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. « Kate, non ! Non rien ne pourrait être plus faux. » Balbutia l'écrivain.

« Va-t'en Rick… » Et tout le corps de l'homme frissonna avec peur, douleur et tristesse. Elle le fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il en profita pour relâcher son étreinte et prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Kate, tu dois m'écouter. » Les yeux de la jeune femme fuirent le regard intense de son partenaire. « Kate, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez bon pour toi. Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi Kate. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être tout ce que tu voulais de moi, tout ce que tu attends de moi. Je sais que fuir ce matin étais la plus mauvaise décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie, mais voir Josh avec ses mains sur toi, tout sourire en te regardant comme s'il était prêt à remettre le couvert à la moindre occasion m'a fait mal. Je ne suis pas comme lui Kate, je ne suis pas comme Demming ou comme tout tes ex. Je ne suis pas musclé, bronzé, super intelligent, je ne sauve pas des vies, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec eux. Combien de temps cela te prendrait pour te rendre compte de ton erreur ? » L'implora-t-il trouvant son regard empli de larmes. « Quand je t'ai embrassée hier c'était de l'amour Kate. Tout ce que qui s'est passé entre nous était de l'amour. Mais j'ai la peur au ventre chaque fois que tu croises le regard d'un Josh parce que je sais que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. » Avoua Castle, se sentant à la fois soulagé et faible. « J'ai peur de… ». Il hésita. « J'ai peur de te perdre. » Finit-il par concéder.

« Et la femme magnifique que tu as rencontré après ta soi-disant réunion ? » Lui demanda-t-elle toujours sur ses gardes.

« Ma mère. » Sourit-il. « Elle m'a conseillé de t'affronter, de te dévoiler mes doutes. »

La détective le repoussa et le fixa tendrement car toute la sincérité de ses mots était écrite sur son visage. Elle l'entraîna sur le canapé de la salle de repos où elle le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés, agrippant sa main. « J'aurais dû te laisser parler après notre entrevue avec Josh mais… » Elle secoua la tête lassée par ses propres doutes. « Mais comme toi j'ai des doutes. J'ai eu peur que tu me poses des questions auxquelles je ne me sentais pas prête à te donner une réponse, peur que tu ne te moques de moi. » Et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. « J'ai confiance en toi Rick. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que tu n'es plus le playboy de la page six mais c'est plus fort que moi…J'ai du mal avec les sentiments Castle. J'ai cru tomber dans un puits sans fond. J'ai toujours été indépendante et j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus vivre, respirer ou bouger sans toi. » Lui expliqua-t-elle sa part de problème. « Et quand tu es parti… Quand tu es parti j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages… J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais retombé dans tes anciens travers et j'ai eu mal, très mal. » Cette fois les larmes coulèrent à flot le longs de ses joues creusées et elle se jeta dans les bras de son homme.

« Je suis désolé Kate. Je ne savais plus quoi penser mais sache une chose dont je suis certain : je t'aime. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. Jamais. » Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur sa chemise de soie bleue qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait. « On est vraiment deux cas désespérés. » Ricana Rick.

« Parles pour toi ! » Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer en lui frappant gentiment la poitrine puis elle reprit son sérieux. « Où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener ? »

En réalité Castle n'avait pas encore réfléchit à la suite des événements. Bien entendu, il s'était vu finir sa vie avec elle, avoir ces fameux bébés Castle dont tout le monde parle et se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours que Dieu fait mais était-ce sincèrement ce qu'elle voulait entendre maintenant ? Ne la ferait-il pas fuir ? Ou au contraire devaient-ils avancer sur des bases plus saines que celles qui les avaient menés à cette matinée chaotique. « Et bien… Je nous vois d'ici quelques années être réveillés un dimanche matin par une mini-Beckett. Une vraie tornade, comme sa mère et avec l'humour de son père. »

« Et de magnifiques yeux bleus. » Lui répondit-elle tendrement. Un court instant elle avait voulu fuir lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parler d'une enfant mais non, elle resterait, car elle voulait voir ce merveilleux don du ciel que leur ferait leur futur.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aux gars ? » S'enquit Castle, inquiet de ce qu'ils lui réservaient si Beckett ne sortait pas de cette pièce avec un magnifique sourire placardé sur le visage. Esposito traitait Beckett comme sa petite sœur et la famille c'est sacré. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas prévenu que s'il faisait du mal à la jeune femme, il en prendrait pour son grade. A l'idée de ce que l'hispanique pourrait lui faire subir, il déglutit difficilement. « On devrait rassurer Javier avant qu'il ne me… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Kate ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le rire que l'angoisse de son partenaire « Ce soir, après que j'aie informé Lanie que tout va pour le mieux. » Le rassura-t-elle. « Et puis je ne laisserais jamais Espo toucher à un de tes cheveux ! Maintenant s'il te scalpe, je ne pourrai plus être tenue pour responsable de ses actes. ».

« Moque-toi de moi. » Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue. « N'empêche : heureusement qu'elles sont dans nos vies ! » Dit-il. « Sans Lanie et ma mère on en serait à s'éviter. » Expliqua-t-il.

Les amants ressentaient tous les deux cette nouvelle sensation de bien-être. Cette fascination l'un pour l'autre. Cette adoration pour chacun des traits, positifs ou négatifs, du caractère de l'autre. Ils se sentaient bien, merveilleusement bien, calmes et sereins. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sentirent attirés l'un vers l'autre, lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs respirations se mêlèrent, et que leur lèvres se scellèrent. Castle prit le dessus, demandant accès à sa bouche mais il se sentit repoussé par les mains douces de sa partenaire sur son torse. « On est au commissariat Rick ! » Se justifia la détective en se replaçant dans les bras de son amant.

« Maintenant que l'on a mis les choses à plat. » Reprit Rick. « Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a un souci avec Woodrow ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle toujours tendrement blottie dans ses bras. « Toute l'affaire tourne autour de ce bouquin que Woodrow écrivait sur le cambriolage de la Brighton Bank. Ce livre serait la cause de l'atteinte à la vie de Gary mais aucun de nos techniciens n'a trouvé quoi que ce soit chez lui. Rien dans son ordinateur, rien sous format papier, pas de disquette, pas de CD, rien… La seule preuve de l'existence d'un manuscrit est la plaque d'imprimerie retrouvée dans l'allée et qui expliquait quasiment tout. Cependant, aucune imprimerie de la région n'a rapporté de vol de plaque et aucune imprimerie n'a eu de contact avec Woodrow ou Liz, sous aucune de ses identités. » Lui expliqua Kate.

« Tu as déjà recontacté John Emmerson ou Clark Alvarez de Emmerson Book Corp. Ils ont dit ne pas avoir reçu de copie, même si je trouve ça complètement irréaliste, en imaginant que ce soit vrai, ils peuvent connaître les coordonnées d'un éventuel imprimeur. » Proposa l'écrivain baignant dans son univers.

Et voilà pourquoi elle l'admirait. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'open-space

/

_**Et voilà, ils ont discutés, il y a encore des choses à se dire, des doutes à lever mais ils ont tenté de partir sur de bonnes bases.**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Bon week-end et à bientôt pour la suite.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des personnes qui ont été mal à l'aise avec le comportement que j'ai fait adopter à Castle dans le chapitre précédent. En aucun cas mon objectif était de lui faire manquer de respect à Kate, le but était juste de montrer toute la colère qu'il avait en lui.**_

_**Pour la suite je vais m'appliquer sur le sujet, promis -)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

/

« Espo ! Je veux que tu appelles l'agent Burke et que tu lui annonces que l'enquête n'est pas clôturée ! » Ordonna-t-elle à l'hispanique qui pivota sur sa chaise et acquiesça rapidement. « Ryan, dès qu'il a terminé au téléphone, vous me trouvez n'importe quel lien entre les différentes personnes en relation avec Woodrow et Parker. Elle a dû avoir besoin d'aide pour obtenir de sortir aussi facilement un corps de la morgue. » Continua la détective, sous le regard admiratif de son partenaire. « Je veux savoir qui n'apparaît pas sur les images et a pu jouer un rôle dans ce… kidnapping de cadavre. Il faut passer au crible le casier de chaque membre du personnel avec qui elle a été en contact. Castle et moi, on va chez Emmerson Book Corp., il faut que l'on trouve l'origine de cette plaque d'imprimerie. »

« Ok boss ! » Accepta Ryan. « On est dessus. Euh… » Hésita le jeune homme.

« Oui Ryan ? » S'enquit la détective, curieuse de ce qui pouvait mettre son lieutenant si mal à l'aise.

« Euh… ça va ? Enfin… je veux dire… » Balbutia l'irlandais et faisant un signe de la main allant de Castle à Beckett. « Vous deux, tout va bien ? »

« Ravie de ta sollicitude Kevin, mais je peux t'assurer que tout va pour le mieux. » Le rassura-t-elle. Elle connaissait la sensibilité du jeune Kévin Ryan qui s'approchait tellement de celle d'un enfant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser dans le doute. « Alors maintenant au boulot et tenez-nous au courant dès que vous avez le moindre renseignement. » L'informa-t-elle en souriant.

Le lieutenant acquiesça et se replongea dans la lecture des différents dossiers relatifs à l'affaire, partiellement rasséréné sur la situation que vivait ses amis mais s'inquiétant à nouveau pour son portefeuille il grimaça intérieurement. Comme à son habitude, il devait concéder que Javier avait certainement une fois de plus raison en ce qui concernait leur boss et l'écrivain. Kevin appréciait énormément Beckett et l'avait côtoyée suffisamment longtemps que pour en savoir long sur ses façons d'agir, ses réactions face au danger cependant il éprouvait toujours beaucoup de mal à voir au-delà des murs qu'elle s'était créés. Il l'avait toujours connue ainsi, emmurée, seule et renfermée et depuis l'apparition de Richard Castle dans son monde, il l'avait vue évoluer, s'entourer de personnes de confiance triées sur le volet et ouverte à certaines possibilités mais, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à décrypter les sentiments profonds de celle qu'il admirait pour sa force et son courage. Esposito la connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et leur relation était différente. Il arrivait toujours à voir à travers sa carapace et les masques qu'elle arborait régulièrement. Il se prenait souvent à envier cette relation, à jalouser son partenaire.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous disent la vérité ? » Demanda-t-il à l'hispanique lorsqu'il eut terminé avec l'agent Burke, ce qui n'avait, visiblement, pas été une partie de plaisir à l'expression de son visage.

« Franchement, Bro, non. Je suis certain qu'ils nous mentent. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout d'ailleurs. » Dit Espo en haussant les épaules devant l'incompréhension du jeune irlandais. « Ils veulent jouer à cache-cache, très bien, libre à eux, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu aussi. Du moins dès que cette enquête sera terminée. Peter Burke est en passe de déposer plainte pour obstruction dans une enquête fédérale. »

« Dans ce cas, trouvons la faille que Beckett semble avoir discernée avant que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de Gates. » Ryan passa quelques dossiers à son comparse et commença à analyser les documents qui se trouvaient devant lui. Se retrouver avec le FBI sur le dos était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Leur plus importante collaboration avec l'agence fédérale était celle avec l'agent Shaw qui avait été dure avec eux, les écartant de l'investigation dont ils avaient les rênes depuis le début. Bien entendu, Jordan Shaw ne leur avait pas été hostile et sa demande légitime n'avait eu pour but que de garder le maximum d'objectivité. Hormis cela, ils étaient loin d'avoir des relations amicales avec ces personnes qui, d'office, minimisaient le travail des commissariats locaux, présumant à chaque fois de leur supériorité intellectuelle par rapport aux 'simples' flics. De prime abord, l'agent Peter Burke semblait être quelqu'un de droit et de respectable mais comme tout le monde, il se refusait à accepter que les aveux reçus des suspects ne soient fondés et réfutait par la même occasion le moindre possibilité de s'être trompé, de ne pas avoir été au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire et passer par la même occasion pour un mauvais investigateur.

/

« Pour quelle raison ? » Questionna soudain Castle en brisant le silence confortable qui régnait de l'habitacle de la voiture de fonction de la détective. En tant qu'écrivain, Rick ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce qui pouvait se passer entre le jour où son manuscrit terminé était déposer sur le bureau de Fina et celui où Paula le harcelait pour effectuer une tournée promotionnelle. En tant qu'auteur, il ne se souciait que très peu de tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à l'impression et à la reliure de son œuvre. Même si le processus semblait être fort intéressant, Castle préférait profiter de cette période de calme avant le lancement de son bouquin en passant du temps avec Alexis ou au commissariat avec sa muse, voire dans les Hampton à s'extasier devant la magnifique vue que lui offrait sa terrasse, que de s'inquiéter à prendre part à la démarche de publication, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son imprimeur actuel. Bien entendu, il ne doutait pas que Paula lui donnerait tous les détails, s'il le souhaitait, comme le jour où, comme un gamin capricieux, il avait exigé une visite des rotatives qui tournaient en boucle pour l'impression de son tout premier roman, 'Hell has no fury'. « Pourquoi a-t-on trouvé cette plaque d'imprimerie près du corps de cet homme ? John Miller n'est qu'un pantin dans cette histoire. Donc si son corps a été placé là par Woodrow et sa petite-amie, il doit y avoir une raison. Mais où l'on-t-il eue ? Pourquoi la déposer là ? »

« Autant de questions sans réponses Castle. » Répondit la détective en secouant légèrement la tête. « Mais un autre élément me tracasse aussi. » Continua-t-elle. « C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au gars de vérifier les contacts de Liz avec ses collègues de la clinique. »

« Lequel ? » S'étonna Castle, à qui elle n'avait pas encore parlé du doute qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'hôpital presbytérien, par manque d'opportunité principalement.

« Il s'est contredit. » Lui dit-elle comme si cela relevait d'une évidence, comme si quelque chose avait échappé à l'écrivain qui notait habituellement les moindres détails, les moindres erreurs dans les déclarations des témoins. Mais il apparut rapidement à Kate que la jalousie avait obscurcit son jugement et sa capacité à détecter les imperfections. « Josh nous a implicitement dit que la dispute entre Gary et Liz s'était produite il y a environ une semaine. Quand tu as insisté, il a dit que cette dispute avait eu lieu deux jours avant notre rencontre. Soit il a menti volontairement, soit il a perdu des neurones en Afrique. » Lui expliqua la détective.

Castle se remémora leur entrevue, celle sur laquelle il avait tenté, durant plusieurs heures, de tirer un trait, sans y parvenir et ce à cause de sa mémoire d'éléphant. La rage s'était emparée de tout son être dès qu'il avait entre-aperçut la silhouette du chirurgien laissant ses souvenirs un peu plus flous qu'à l'habitude, mais ce moment de la conversation lui revint rapidement. « Je dirais que ce ne sont pas ses neurones qui ont été atteints mais plutôt une partie plus intime de son anatomie. » Railla l'écrivain encore nerveux à l'entente du nom du praticien cardiaque. « Pardon. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec une grimace lorsqu'il sentit le regard de sa partenaire fixé sur lui.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser Castle. » Le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire tendre qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui seul. « C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Son comportement lorsqu'il parlait de Liz était trop … » Elle hésita sur le mot à utiliser pour définir le comportement distant, presque froid, que son ex-amant avait utilisé en parlant de la jeune bénévole qui œuvrait dans son service.

« … insensible ? » Proposa alors le Maître des mots.

« Exactement. Comme s'il tentait de camoufler ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. » Expliqua-t-elle à son partenaire.

« C'est pour cela que cela s'est terminé entre vous ? » Osa Castle, curieux de la relation que sa muse avait entretenue durant près d'une année avec cet homme. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de lui poser directement la question. Il s'était bien imaginé quelques scénarios dans lesquels, la plupart du temps, Josh était le seul et unique responsable de cette rupture, de par ses absences, de son égocentrisme et de sa nonchalance, parfois l'obstinée Kate Beckett avait été rattrapée par ses propres démons et mis fin à leur idylle vouée à un avenir fleurissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Kate qui se mordillait la lèvre.

Elle se doutait qu'un jour, l'écrivain passionné et fureteur qu'était Richard Castle, poserait des questions sur ses relations passées. Elle-même s'était souvent interrogée sur les deux mariages défaillants de son homme. La détective le savait pas forcément irréprochable, souvent insupportable et parfois insouciant. Elle pouvait facilement intégrer que Meredith et Gina aient subis les mêmes doutes que ceux qui l'avaient occupée durant toute la matinée. Elle hésitait à lui répondre sincèrement, même si elle savait que mentir ne les mènerait nulle-part. Ils avaient décidé d'être sincères l'un envers l'autre, de s'ouvrir à la discussion mais ce n'était pas l'endroit ni le moment pour de grandes envolées lyriques. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça Castle. » Finit-elle par lui répondre, esquivant la question. « Disons que, dès le départ, il y avait un mur entre nous. » Lui concéda-t-elle, espérant de cette façon couper court à cette conversation qu'elle souhaitait repousser le plus longtemps possible. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'annoncer à Castle que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était embourbée dans cette histoire sans lendemain était Gina. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du nouvelliste.

Il devait savoir. Il sentait que Kate lui cachait la vérité, il l'avait côtoyée suffisamment longtemps que pour en être certain. Il puisa son courage dans le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Ils quittaient Manhattan pour prendre la direction de l'Upper East Side, plus verdoyant, plus serein que le centre-ville New-Yorkais, mais toujours aussi animé. « Le même mur qui te séparait de moi ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Ecoute Rick, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'attendre, mais on ne peut pas entamer ce genre de conversation dans une voiture, en pleine enquête. » Voulut-elle lui expliquer mais il l'a coupa.

« Je sais que tu ne parles pas facilement et que j'ai dû peler de nombreuses couches de l'oignon Beckett pour parvenir à te soutirer certaines informations, pour m'approcher de toi, pour que tu m'acceptes dans ton cercle de confiance. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser te connaître, me laisser t'aimer comme je le souhaite depuis si longtemps. » Avoua-t-il. « Je comprends qu'on soit au milieu d'une enquête mais s'il-te-plaît ne te caches plus. » L'implora Castle, la fixant d'un regard intense qu'elle sentit mais ne put voir car elle observait le trafic dense de cette après-midi.

« Je ne fuis pas Castle. » Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre. « Je… Dès que cette enquête est terminée, je te promets que l'on parlera. » Son ton se voulut rassurant mais Rick ressentait, qu'une fois de plus, elle tentait d'éviter les sujets de discordes, d'affronter ses sentiments. A nouveau, il devrait gratter la couche de ciment sous laquelle elle se cachait. Elle l'entendit soupirer et comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe cependant elle se fit la promesse de ne pas faire faux bond à son ami. « Pour en revenir à cette plaque. » Changea-t-elle de sujet sans plus de ménagement. « En tant qu'écrivain, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te pousser à promener avec une plaque d'imprimerie ? »

« J'avoue que je l'ignore. Il s'aurait agi d'une plaque à billets j'aurais compris mais une page de livre. » Réfléchit-il tout haut. « Il se peut que notre ami l'avocat n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette page et qu'il se la soit disputée avec l'imprimeur. Il a peut-être été pris de remords et n'a plus souhaité que son manuscrit soit publié. Ou tout simplement elle a été placée là pour nous mener à croire l'histoire que l'on voulait nous vendre. »

« Ces pseudo-écrivains ! » Pesta-t-elle en frappant de la main sur le volant.

« Eh ! » S'exclama Castle faussement vexé, une main sur le cœur.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Castle. Les artistes, vous êtes tellement imprévisibles. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

« C'est ça Rick. Et c'est la marmotte qui emballe le chocolat. » Ironisa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que ses paroles n'étaient certainement pas les bienvenues. « Désolée Castle, mais ce n'est pas forcément ton côté que je préfère. »

« Obsédée du contrôle. » S'amusa-t-il aux dépends de sa compagne.

« Peut-être mais au moins, grâce à moi, tu gardes les pieds sur terre. »

/

« Monsieur Emmerson. » Le salua la détective dès qu'ils eurent passé la secrétaire.

« Détective Beckett, Richard. Vous avez du nouveau sur le décès de cet homme ? » S'enquit l'éditeur en serrant la main de ses visiteurs. « Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? » Réfléchit-il. « Woodrow ? Oui c'est bien ça. Woodrow. Avez-vous pu mettre la main sur son écrit ? » Rick ne connaissait que très peu Emmerson mais les réactions de ce personnage ne lui plaisaient guère. Il avait nié la détective lors de leur première rencontre et maintenant, il continuait de se montrer plus intéressé par quelques pages noircies que par le sort du malheureux.

« Non Monsieur Emmerson, pas encore et c'est en partie pour cela que nous sommes à nouveau en vos bureaux. » L'informa Kate acceptant la main tendue de leur hôte, sans lui tenir rigueur de sa froideur.

« Oh. C'est bien fâcheux tout cela. Nous avions déjà remis une très bonne avance à cet auteur et il serait tragique que son décès nous prive des retombées financières dont aurait pu bénéficier notre société. ».

Ces mots étaient la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien plein de Richard Castle. « Un homme est mort John. Je pense que cela est nettement plus important que la perte financière que cela pourrait vous engendrer. A ma connaissance, votre groupe est en bonne santé et ce n'est pas quelques milliers de dollars que vous auriez pu donner à titre d'avance pour un premier roman qui aurait pu vous perdre. »

« Richard, Richard. » Souffla le vieil homme. « Les affaires sont les affaires et, aussi rude que cela puisse paraître, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être un père et un grand-père aimant. »

Castle voulut lui répondre mais Kate l'interrompit dans son élan d'une main sur son avant-bras. « Monsieur Emmerson avez-vous un imprimeur attitré pour l'impression de vos publications ? »

« Oui, bien entendu, nous avons un contrat avec une société de Manhattan, Roarke Printing. »

« Vous travaillez avec eux depuis longtemps ? » Continua Beckett qui préférait restée fixée sur son enquête.

« Cela fait environ deux ans. Ils ont de très bons éléments. Leur travail est parfait. »

« Est-ce que les écrivains avec lesquels vous travaillez sont en possession de cette information ? »

« A vrai dire non, pas directement. Pourquoi posez-vous cette question ? » Grimaça Emmerson, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir la policière et son partenaire de fortune.

« Si un de vos auteurs voulait passer directement par votre imprimeur avant de vous présenter son roman, est-ce que cela serait possible ? » Continua la détective en éludant la question que venait de lui poser l'homme d'affaire.

« Je suppose que cela relève du domaine du possible, mais je n'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt. » Spécula Emmerson. « Cela voudrait dire qu'il soit publié avant d'avoir notre aval, ce qui serait totalement stupide de la part d'un auteur puisqu'il perdrait par la même occasion son contrat et les à-valoir qui lui ont été avancés. » Emmerson ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir la détective et préféra se tourner vers Castle, espérant trouver chez lui les réponses que la jeune femme lui refusait. « Richard, vous n'auriez jamais fait ça, vous en connaissez bien les risques. Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois contraint de répondre à des questions aussi stupides ? »

Le Maître du Macabre secoua légèrement la tête, de plus en plus exaspéré par le comportement du vieil homme qui leur faisait face. Il semblait ignorer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette enquête et malgré tout il se permettait de soutenir que les questions de la policières n'avaient ni queue ni tête. « John, il serait préférable que vous répondiez simplement aux questions de la Détective Beckett. Elle n'a pas pour habitude d'être tendre avec les suspects et si vous ne voulez pas faire partie de sa liste de moutons noirs vous écouterez mes conseils. A moins que vous ne préféreriez que cet interrogatoire se termine au commissariat et que les médias soient alertés. »

« Très bien. » Finit par se laisser convaincre Emmerson qui ne voulait surtout pas salir sa réputation en devenant le suspect d'un meurtre et de se voir emmener au poste de police sous les probables objectifs des caméras. « Woodrow n'a jamais montré la moindre ébauche de son travail. Un jour, il m'a demandé les coordonnées de notre imprimeur, en me disant que par souci de sécurité il souhaitait en faire une ébauche préalable. »

« Il ne lui aurait pas revenu moins cher et plus aisé de l'imprimer lui-même dans ce cas ? » S'enquit Kate.

« C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Une impression coûte énormément d'argent, mais ça ne semblait pas lui poser de problème malgré que l'avance qu'il avait reçue était assez maigre. » Concéda l'homme au costume gris.

« Pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. De toute façon, j'imagine qu'il n'est jamais passé à l'acte. Dans le cas contraire, Roarke nous l'aurait signalé sans délais. »

« Vous en semblez certain. »

« J'ai une totale confiance en Monsieur Roarke. »

« En supposant que Woodrow se soit présenté comme un de vos protégés. » L'informa Kate. « Ne quittez pas la ville Monsieur Emmerson, nous risquons d'encore avoir besoin de vous dans un avenir proche. » Avant de laisser Emmerson pantois derrière eux. Castle lança un dernier regard à l'éditeur et ensuite couru à la suite de sa compagne.

/

« Hey Espo. Devines sur quoi je viens de mettre la main. » Annonça joyeusement Ryan en tenant en l'air un paquet de documents qu'il venait d'ôter d'un dossier. Il affichait un sourire félin, celui que pourrait arborer un chat prêt à se jeter sur une souris plein de vie. Ce regain d'énergie étonna l'hispanique qui, curieux, tenta d'arracher les informations des mains de son partenaire. « Hep, hep, hep, mon pote. Soit patient. » Le taquina Ryan ravi pour une fois de la découverte qu'il venait de faire. « J'en connais un qui risque d'avoir sa revanche plus tôt que prévu. » Pavana-t-il une dernière fois avant de tendre les papiers à son acolyte.

Javier se concentra sur sa lecture avant de s'écrier à son tour. « C'est une blague Bro ! » Il semblait estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Comment est-ce qu'on est passé à côté de ça ? »

« Et sans la ténacité de Beckett on n'aurait sans doute jamais fait le lien. » Avoua le jeune lieutenant. « Maintenant ce qu'il nous faut c'est le relier au cadavre d'Hector Gonzalez. » Continua-t-il. « Le rapport d'autopsie établit par Perlmutter dit que l'on a retrouvé un ADN étranger sur ses plaies. Le FBI n'a pas souhaité en savoir plus vu qu'il avait un coupable tout trouvé. Apparemment cet ADN n'est pas enregistré dans notre base de données mais. » Insista

« Comment veux-tu qu'on lui fasse un test sans attirer son attention ? » S'enquit Javier.

« J'ai une petite idée sur le sujet mais on devrait prévenir Beckett avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ryan « Les incisions faites sur le corps de Gonzalez ont été faites par un couteau à lame très fine, du style scalpel. Etant donné que tout le personnel de l'hôpital ayant eu un contact plus ou moins éloigné avec Liz Parker peuvent être suspect.»

« Ou elle aurait très bien pu s'emparer de ce matériel elle-même. Après tout, elle y avait accès et on en a maintenant la certitude. » Lui répondit-il. « Mais pourquoi aurait-il détourné l'attention des voisins de Woodrow ? En plus, le portrait-robot n'était pas terrible et les images des caméras de surveillance des alentours ne montraient qu'une ombre On va s'assurer que tout clope et qu'on a suffisamment d'élément avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Beckett. » Esposito préférait assurer ses arrières car un faux pas pourrait leur coûter très cher et gâcher la réputation d'une personne respectée dans son milieu.

« Lieutenants Ryan, Esposito ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! » S'écria Gates depuis le pas de sa porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard meurtrier. Iron Gates connaissait l'entêtement, parfois stupide, de ses officiers et l'air de chiens battus qu'ils arboraient dès qu'elle les avait interpellés prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter pour ses meilleurs agents. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Les interrogea-t-elle une fois la porte de son bureau refermée et les deux hommes debout en face d'elle. « Vous pensiez quoi en vous immisçant dans une affaire qui a été transférée au FBI ? » Cracha-t-elle son venin. « Je viens d'avoir l'agent Burke au téléphone et il est à deux doigts de vous faire suspendre pour obstruction à une enquête fédérale ! J'espère que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour continuer cette investigation sans m'avoir tenue informée. » Elle les jaugea durant de longues secondes, sans obtenir la moindre réponse de la part des deux têtes de mule. « Si vous le prenez de cette manière, je vous suspends avec effet immédiat et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ainsi que la détective Beckett. Lorsque vous aurez repris un peu de bon sens on envisagera votre retour. » Finit-elle par leur annoncer en s'asseyant et se replongeant dans ses dossiers. Sans un regard supplémentaire elle leur fit un geste de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre leurs affaires et partir.

« On a trouvé un indice. » Se risqua Kevin Ryan, hésitant, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'Esposito qui avait toujours pour mot d'ordre de ne jamais dévoiler toutes ses cartes.

/

_**Voilà, reste plus qu'à voir quel indice leur a mis la puce à l'oreille…et faire discuter une fois de plus notre couple préféré.**_

_**Gates parviendra-t-elle à canaliser ses inspecteurs ? Tiendra-t-elle la dragée haute à l'agent Burke ?**_

_**Beckett et Castle vont-ils enfin réellement s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre ?**_

_**La réponse bientôt… -)**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires avisés.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour la longue attente mais la créativité étant parfois mise à rude épreuve cela prend un peu plus de temps.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira malgré qu'elle est beaucoup plus courte mais j'ai préféré vous donner peu plutôt que rien du tout. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture.**

**Castlefan et Thigui je vous promets une discussion à cœur ouvert, autant que possible, entre ces deux-là… même s'ils ont du mal à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et à oublier qu'ils ne sont plus seuls dans la vie -)**

**Dr Weaver et Pandora 60 : Je reconnais avoir pas mal de difficultés à cerner le personnage de Castle et de le faire agir de la façon la plus adéquate face à sa partenaire… mais je tente de m'améliorer, je vous promets. N'hésitez pas à me dire où il vous semble que cela couac, c'est ce qui fait avancer. Merci pour votre présence continue.**

**SerieAddict76 : Et oui, parfois, j'adore les fins qui tiennent en haleine -) C'est ma cruauté qui ressort lol.**

**Elisalef : Ils sont bien têtus nos amis n'est-ce pas, mais l'important c'est que ça se finisse bien… l'avenir nous le dira **

**Jedan-San : lol Neal Caffrey n'est pas prévu au programme mais qui sait, il pourrait peut-être faire une petite apparition -) mais il ferait de la concurrence à notre beau Rick… Quoique ça mettrait un peu de piment s'il en fallait :-D**

**Hachiko-Tan : Promis un petit résumé au début de chaque chapitre sera fourni. Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas toujours très facile de suivre lol.**

**En tout cas, merci à vous tous qui continuez à suivre cette aventure. Cela fait plaisir à voir même si je suis bien consciente qu'il y a encore des failles dans mon écriture et dans le déroulement de mes enquêtes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**/**

_Précédemment_

_Malgré les aveux de Liz Parker et de Gary Woodrow, Kate a toujours le sentiment qu'un élément n'est pas à sa place dans l'enquête et passe outre du FBI pour approfondir les trous qui se trouvent dans le dossier._

_La plaque d'imprimerie trouvée sur le lieu du premier « crime » n'a toujours pas trouvé sa place. Cette plaque dévoile stratégiquement une page du roman de Gary Woodrow. D'où vient-elle ? Qui l'a commandée ? Ou a-t-elle été imprimée ? Toutes des questions auxquelles l'enquête n'a pas encore répondu. Un retour chez l'éditeur permet de connaître le nom de l'imprimeur et emmène Kate et Castle sur les traces de ce mystérieux indice._

_/_

« Monsieur Roarke ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d'une salopette bleue, sur laquelle on pouvait voir de nombreuses taches d'encre et une usure certaine, qui amenait à penser que le fringant quinquagénaire n'en était pas à sa première intrusion dans l'atelier de son imprimerie. Ne sachant qui venait vers lui, il acquiesça curieusement. « Détective Beckett, police de New-York. » Se présenta-t-elle en mettant son badge en évidence. « Et Richard Castle. ».

A l'entente de ces deux noms, le regard de Neal Roarke s'illumina en un instant, il s'essuya rapidement les mains et la tendit vivement vers ses visiteurs. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. Que puis-je pour Nikki Heat et son créateur ? » S'enquit-il.

Kate grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit l'imprimeur utiliser le nom du personnage de fiction créé par son partenaire. Non pas que la Détective regrette ce personnage qui l'avait rapprochée de l'homme pour lequel elle éprouvait pour la première fois un réel sentiment de sécurité, d'amour et de tendresse, mais elle n'était pas cette silhouette sur une couverture de papier glacé et le fait d'être reconnue pour être l'inspiration de cette série de roman la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Pardon Détective Beckett. Je ne voulais pas vous gêner, mais vous êtes connue pour être une des meilleures dans votre domaine et l'écrivain qui vous accompagne ne vous rend que très difficilement justice» Sourit-il, semblant sincèrement désolé de son impair. « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? »

« Nous sommes ici car nous enquêtons sur un homicide. » Lui annonça Kate. « Connaissez-vous ces personnes ? » Elle tendit les photos de Liz et Gary sur lesquelles l'homme se concentra réellement, passant sa main sur son menton tout en faisant un effort de mémoire.

« La jeune femme me semble familière. » Répondit-il en fixant toujours les photos. « Mais je ne saurais plus vous dire où j'ai pu la rencontrer. Par contre, lui je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais rencontré. »

« Cette femme s'appelle Liz Parker mais elle aurait aussi pu se présenter sous le nom d'Ellie Santini ou Shana Lane. Est-ce que ces noms vous sont familiers ? » Continua-t-elle d'interroger l'imprimeur.

« Je suis navré, mais non. » Répondit à nouveau Neal Roarke en secouant la tête.

« Auriez-vous reçu une commande spéciale ces dernières semaines ? » Intervint Castle.

« Non rien de bien particulier. J'ai bien eu cet homme qui voulait que je lui imprime une page de roman. »

« Une seule page ? » S'étonna l'écrivain.

« C'est aussi la réaction que j'ai eue, Monsieur Castle. » Sourit-il à l'égard du romancier. « Un homme qui disait être écrivain amateur et qui voulait voir ce que ça donnait. J'ai bien voulu l'en dissuader. Vous imaginez bien que faire tourner ces machines juste pour une malheureuse page coûte énormément d'argent. Cela n'a pas semblé déranger ce monsieur. » Expliqua le charmant quinquagénaire. « Il semblait être assez aisé, il a tout payé en liquide. »

« Vous rappelez-vous du nom de cette personne ? » Questionna la Détective. « Que voulait-il imprimer ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, une page de manuscrit. Son nom doit se trouver dans les registres. Si vous m'accordez quelques instants, je vais me changer et on pourra aller dans mon bureau. On sera plus au calme pour continuer cette conversation. »

En effet, la présence de la police dans l'imprimerie avait attiré le regard des ouvriers qui commençaient à murmurer entre eux, de plus, le bruit des rotatives ne facilitait pas leur entretien.

« Ta réputation te précède ma puce. » Castle avait profité de leur relative intimité pour lui glisser ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Pour quiconque était témoin de la scène, rien n'aurait pu leur laisser se douter de ce que l'écrivain venait de dire car le visage de la détective se décomposa littéralement, elle roula des yeux et jeta un regard meurtrier à son partenaire.

« Castle ! » Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. « La ferme. »

« Bien Madame. » Mais rien n'aurait pu effacer le sourire niais qui lui barrait le visage, fier que sa muse soit reconnue, et pas seulement pour être Nikki Heat, mais aussi comme étant un fin limier de la police de New-York. Il était fier d'avoir participé à la reconnaissance, par une grande partie de la population, des talents de sa muse et de l'ensemble du commissariat du 12ème car, même si Ryan, Esposito ou Lanie, ne bénéficiaient pas de la même notoriété que Beckett, ils restaient une part entière du succès de ses bouquins, de sa vie et des amis fidèles auxquels il serait éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir accueilli dans leur groupe, dans leur famille.

Roarke revint rapidement, maintenant vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche, il les invita à le suivre jusqu'à ses quartiers qui se trouvaient à l'étage, non loin d'une passerelle d'où il pouvait chapeauter l'ensemble des activités de son personnel. Castle laissa tout le petit monde le précéder, profitant de la vue que lui offrait Kate empruntant l'escalier juste devant lui. Celle-ci sentant son regard fixé sur ses fesses, où plutôt se doutant du regard qu'il devait lui porter, Beckett s'arrêta net et se tourna vers l'écrivain qui, hypnotisé, ne vit pas sa muse le tuer du regard et fonça tête baissée, entrant en collision avec sa partenaire. Levant les yeux vers elle, il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait saisi son manège.

« Désolé ? » S'excusa le romancier, plus sur le ton d'une question car il ne voyait pas le mal d'apprécier ce dont la nature avait doté sa compagne. « Ok, désolé. » Finit-il par lui accorder, reconnaissant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour contempler.

Sans plus un mot, Kate reprit son chemin et rattrapa Neal Roarke, qui s'amusait de la situation. « Nous y voilà. » Annonça Roarke une fois qu'il fut installé derrière son bureau. Il invita ses convives à prendre place en face de lui et ouvrit le registre des clients qu'il tenait depuis un nombre d'années incalculables. L'imprimeur ressentait une certaine nostalgie à chaque fois qu'il devait parcourir ces registres dans lesquels il se faisait un devoir de noter toutes ses ventes, sans en oublier la moindre, ne cachant rien à qui que ce soit. Il se refusait à passer à l'air informatique, jugeant ses machines suffisamment moderne que pour en rajouter dans son bureau. « Voici. Les ventes de mercredi dernier se trouvent ici. » Il pointa du doigt la ligne qui les intéressait. « C'est cet homme que vous cherchez. »

Kate fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait devant ses yeux et sa respiration se bloqua un quart de seconde, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. « Vous êtes certains qu'il s'agit bien de cette personne ? Il n'y a aucun doute possible ? » S'enquit-elle en tournant le registre vers Castle qui, à son tour, ne trouva pas les mots nécessaires pour exprimer son dégoût.

« Aucun doute Détective. C'est bien lui. » Confirma-t-il.

« Pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve la plaque que vous avez utilisée ? » Demanda Rick en voyant que Beckett n'était plus totalement avec lui à cet instant précis, son esprit déjà en action et cherchant un point commun entre les différents protagonistes et comment ce nouvel élément collait avec le reste.

« Malheureusement, ce Monsieur m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très important et qu'il devait faire preuve d'une discrétion exceptionnelle. Il a racheté la plaque. »

« Ça a dut lui couter un bras. » S'exclama l'écrivain, se rappelant de son expérience personnelle.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Monsieur Castle, l'argent ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Au contraire, il semblait heureux de s'en débarrasser. » Rappela-t-il.

« Bien, Monsieur Roarke. » Dit Beckett. « Je vous prierai de bien vouloir venir déposer au commissariat du 12ème le plus rapidement possible. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir Détective. »

/

« Très bien lieutenants. » Leur accorda Gates. « Je vous autorise à poursuivre votre enquête. Par contre, je vous somme d'informer l'agent Burke de vos dernières découvertes. Avez-vous déjà averti Beckett ? »

« Non, Sir. Nous n'en n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion. Nous voulions être certains à cent pour cent avant de l'alerter. » Répondit Ryan. « Le sujet est assez sensible et nous ne voulons pas nous aventurer trop rapidement sur un chemin visiblement très glissant. »

« Je comprends. » Acquiesça la Capitaine. « Mais faites vite car, à moins de donner un os à ronger à Burke, vous risquez de vous retrouver à la circulation en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

« On en est bien conscients, Sir. » Concéda Esposito. « Mais on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer juste parce que les deux autres ont avoué pour éviter la peine capitale. »

« Faites comme vous voudrez, utilisez tous les moyens à votre disposition. Je vous donne vingt-quatre heures, passé ce délai, je serai obligée d'intervenir et de mettre un terme à votre investigation. » Les couvrit « Iron Gates » qui perdait peu à peu de sa façade dure et stricte de porte de prison qui lui était attribuée depuis son arrivée au 12ème.

« Bien Capitaine. » Agréèrent les deux officiers en quittant le bureau sous le soupir insistant de Victoria Gates qui, en bonne Capitaine s'inquiétait pour ses hommes. Elle les connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant que pour savoir que leurs intuitions étaient souvent fondées et les amenait régulièrement à mettre sous les verrous le vrai coupable, pas seulement celui qui paraissait le plus coupable dans le lot infini de suspects mais bien celui qui avait tenu l'arme du crime. Cependant leur entêtement l'inquiétait, tant la Détective Beckett que les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito s'évertuaient à s'embarquer dans des affaires impossibles et risquaient à tout moment de se voir renvoyer des forces de l'ordre à, sans cesse, marcher sur le rebord de la falaise. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait que leur être reconnaissant de rendre justice aux familles des victimes tout en mettant en péril leurs propres carrières, leurs propres vies.

« Comment est-ce qu'on s'y prend, Bro ? » Questionna Javier marchant sur des œufs. « On ne peut pas défoncer sa porte et le forcer à passer un test ADN. »

« Oh non, mon gars, j'ai beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus facile. »

« Et tu comptes partager avec la classe ? »

« Eh ! Où serait le fun ? » Railla l'irlandais avant de reprendre. « Figure-toi que toutes les personnes qui partent en voyage pour une longue durée dans des pays à hauts risques doivent déposer un échantillon d'ADN auprès du Ministère des Affaires étrangères. De cette façon, s'ils sont retenus en otages ou si on devait déplorer un décès le corps pourrait facilement être identifié. »

« Donc on pourrait aisément le comparer à celui que l'on a découvert sur le cadavre d'Hector Gonzalez. » Les deux policiers se tapèrent le poing et s'empressèrent d'introduire leur demande auprès d'un juge afin d'obtenir l'accès aux données du Ministère. « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient rapides. Gates ne pourra pas retenir les fédéraux éternellement et on ne peut pas tenir Beckett éloignée de notre piste.

« Ouais, mais voit le bon côté des choses, lorsqu'on lui annoncera elle fera la danse de la joie. » Espo lui lança un regard incrédule. « Ok peut-être pas Beckett mais Castle certainement. »

/

« Non mais dis-moi que je rêve Castle. Il se fout vraiment de nous ce crétin. » Enragea Beckett une fois à l'abri du confins de sa Mustang, frappant le volant de l'innocent véhicule du plat de la main.

Castle ne se risqua pas à répondre immédiatement à sa partenaire, de peur de la contrarier davantage. Il la connaissait suffisamment que pour savoir que sa question n'était que rhétorique et qu'une Katherine Beckett en colère ne lui pardonnerait pas un pas de travers. Rick l'observa un instant. Toute l'exaspération et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de leur nouveau suspect était palpable et tout son corps semblait contracté sous la pression de la tension nerveuse qui l'envahissait. « Kate. » Finit-il par se risquer. Elle ne lui répondit pas, fixant le paysage droit devant elle, mais d'un petit geste de la tête elle lui fit signe de continuer. « Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre de cette façon. C'est un suspect, probablement un criminel. Il nous a menti, il n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier. » L'écrivain pouvait voir les rouages qui s'agitaient dans le cerveau de son amie, assimilant difficilement ses mots. Elle se mordilla la joue pour trouver un semblant d'apaisement qu'elle ne parut pas capable de déceler. « Je me ferai un plaisir de lui passer les menottes si cela peut t'aider. » Sourit-il mais il comprit tout de suite qu'il venait de dépasser les limites de l'acceptable lorsque le regard froid de la détective se posa sur lui.

« Richard Alexandre Rodgers » Dit-elle en grinçant des dents, utilisant volontairement son nom ce baptême, lui faisant par là même comprendre le sérieux de la situation. « Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Toi et ton égo, vous me fatiguez. Tu ne pourrais pas grandir un petit peu et te comporter en personne responsable ? » Lui assainit-elle. « Le but, ici, est de rendre la justice pas d'entreprendre une petite vengeance personnelle. » Malheureusement pour Rick, elle ne s'arrêta pas là car toute la colère enfouie au fin fonds de son être ne demandait qu'à être expulsée et la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait passer ses nerfs était l'écrivain. « Tu me déçois. Je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais compris que ces petites querelles intestines me répugnent. Ses yeux commencèrent à se noyer au milieu de larmes qu'elle se refusait à verser, consciente que son emportement n'était en rien justifié.

« Je sais ce que cela fait d'être trahi Kate. Je l'ai vécu en son temps. » Répondit-il sereinement en détachant son regard du vert triste de sa muse pour le déposer au loin, pour qu'elle ne voit pas que ses paroles le blessaient profondément. « Ce n'est pas mon égo qui parle Kate, c'est… »

« Pas besoin d'en dire plus. On en parlera plus-tard. » Le remballa-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi dur mais moins cassant, en mettant le contact et s'apprêtant à s'introduire dans la circulation.

« Plus-tard ! Tu n'as que ces mots-là à la bouche, Kate. » Finit pas exploser Richard en arrachant les clés et coupant instantanément le moteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à me dire directement ce que tu ressens bon sang ! »

« Parce que, Castle, que cela te plaise ou non, on est au milieu d'une enquête. » Puis elle se radoucit, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard blessé. « Je suis désolée Castle. Je… Ecoutes, je te promets que ce soir, peu importe ce qui peut se passer, on parlera mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change du jour au lendemain. » Continua-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. « Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi de devenir quelqu'un d'autre juste parce qu'on … parce que nous avons une relation. »

Il analysa son expression qui criait la sincérité mais il lui semblait tellement compliqué d'entretenir cet amour qu'il avait tellement attendu. En moins de vingt-quatre heures ils venaient d'avoir ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une seconde dispute. « Une relation, Kate ? C'est comme cela que tu définis ce que nous avons ? » L'interrogea-t-il ressentant un inexplicable pincement au cœur. « Une simple relation ? »

« Rick. » Soupira-t-elle « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qu'on a est bien plus qu'une simple relation. » Elle se pencha pour tenter de l'embrasser mais le jeune homme la repoussa, refusant ainsi les seules excuses valables que la détective se sentait capable de lui présenter. C'est alors que le téléphone de la policière sonna, elle se redressa avec peine et décrocha. « Beckett… On arrive tout de suite Javier… Ok, on a une piste également… On en parlera au commissariat, on n'est pas loin… Ok. » Et elle raccrocha son portable avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Castle « Les gars ont une piste supplémentaire. Ils attendent que l'on soit au commissariat pour nous en parler. » Writer Boy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. « Si tu veux, je te ramène chez toi avant. » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Détective. » Son sourire crispé tourna plus à la grimace qu'à une véritable expression de bonheur. « Et puis, c'est bien connu que ma curiosité est mon pire défaut. »

/

« Ryan. » Interpella la détective dès que Castle et elle eurent posé le pied à l'étage des homicides du 12ème. Le voyage de retour n'avait pas été des plus agréable, mais ils avaient tenté de maintenir un semblant de bonne camaraderie. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« On vient d'obtenir une concordance pour l'ADN qui se trouvait dans les plaies de Gonzalez. » Annonça fièrement le jeune irlandais.

« Et ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

« L'ADN appartient au Docteur Josh Davidson. Désolé Boss. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez l'imprimeur ? »

« Le nom de la personne ayant commandé la plaque d'imprimerie : Josh Davidson. »

/

**Voili voilou, ils vont finir par parler je vous promets mais il me fallait faire quelque chose pour Josh.**

**Cet homme ne peut pas s'en sortir aussi facilement vu qu'il nous a ennuyés pendant toute une saison. -)**

**Des idées ? Des conseils ? A vos claviers.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour publier cette suite. J'ai été en vacances dans un endroit où j'espérais avoir internet et me suis rendue compte que, finalement, les montagnes n'aident pas à la communication malgré l'évolution des technologies.**_

_**Enfin, voici la suite dans laquelle on passe aux choses sérieuses avec Motocycle boy -)**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews, certaines plus conciliantes que d'autres, mais je suis là pour apprendre et tenter de m'améliorer, donc n'hésitez pas car toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.**_

_**Vous recevrez les remerciements personnalisés très bientôt :-D**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

/

_Précédemment__ : Le FBI a arrêté l'avocat Gary Woodrow pour meurtre et sa petite-amie, Liz Parker, pour complicité de meurtre et recel du cadavre de John Miller qui a servi à faire croire à la police au décès de Woodrow. Cependant Kate n'accepte pas la facilité avec laquelle les aveux ont été recueillis et est persuadée que quelque chose d'autre cloche dans cette enquête. Elle a fait prévenir l'agent Burke, du FBI, comme quoi elle procédait à une nouvelle analyse du dossier et en creusant, Esposito et Ryan se rendent compte d'un détail cloche bien, tout comme Kate et Rick qui trouvent le nom d'un nouveau complice : le docteur Josh Davidson._

/

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille les gars ? » S'enquit l'écrivain étonné de voir que, en très peu de temps et sans avoir bougé de leur place, les deux enquêteurs avaient découvert l'information sur leur nouveau suspect pour laquelle Kate et lui avaient dû se rendre à l'imprimerie.

« En fait, notre attention a été attirée par un élément très important du rapport d'autopsie établi par Lanie au sujet de notre première victime. » Commença d'expliquer Esposito. « Selon son analyse préliminaire du cadavre retrouvé dans la ruelle, et que l'on croyait être celui de Gary Woodrow, les différentes blessures avaient été infligées pré-mortem, la balle entre les deux yeux étant la seule responsable du décès du malheureux. Or, Josh Davidson, mieux connu sous le nom de Motocycle boy » Ajouta-t-il rapidement, en voyant Beckett rouler des yeux, d'un geste de la tête vers sa responsable il lui demanda l'autorisation tacite, qu'il obtint, de continuer. « Nous a dit que John Miller, qui est notre vraie victime, était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Quelque chose ne collait pas, donc, dans le doute, on a comparé l'ADN inconnu retrouvé sur le corps d'Hector Gonzalez avec celui de Josh et Bingo ! » S'enthousiasma l'hispanique en brandissant fièrement le rapport de la médecin légiste dont il retira une page qu'il tendit à Kate. « Ceci est le détail de l'ADN de Josh et… » Continua-t-il en lui tendant un second document. « Ceci est l'ADN retrouvé sur le cadavre de Gonzalez. Il n'y a aucune erreur possible, il s'agit bel et bien de celui de Josh Davidson. » Sourit fièrement Esposito, ravi de faire partager leur découverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'attention de Castle qui regardait les différents documents par-dessus de l'épaule de sa partenaire, proche, trop proche d'elle que pour que ce soit innocent et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ryan, il comprit que celui-ci pensait exactement la même chose. « Tu crois qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? » Demanda-t-il à Ryan, sans tenter un seul instant de se dissimuler de l'attention de l'écrivain et de sa muse, qui restaient totalement sourd à ce commentaire, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur les documents.

« Naaan. Ces deux-là sont dans une bulle. On pourrait faire la danse de la pluie devant eux qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. » Confirma l'irlandais avec un sourire en coin et tapant du poing avec son collègue.

Beckett avait bien entendu les commentaires de ses subalternes mais ne perdit pas de temps à répondre à leurs habituelles remarques les concernant elle et son partenaire. Elle se tourna vers Castle et se retrouva nez à nez avec son écrivain. « Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de _donner_ un de ses patients en pâture à Woodrow et sa copine ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Se sentant trop proche de son amie que pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, le jeune homme décolla son torse du dos de sa partenaire et s'éloigna de façon à pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne put que concéder qu'elle avait raison. Fournir un cadavre de substitution était une chose, qui certes pouvait déjà lui coûter sa carrière, mais laisser un patient mourant se faire torturer pour faciliter une telle mascarade en était une autre et, autant Rick détestait profondément le chirurgien cardiaque, il ne le pensait pas capable d'un acte aussi répugnant. « Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. » Proposa l'écrivain en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être a-t-il juste été piégé. » A contre cœur l'homme de mots tentait de trouver ceux pouvant disculper son ancien rival amoureux.

« Piégé ? » S'étonna la détective. « Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il était plus facile pour Liz d'avoir un plan de secours au cas où elle tomberait sur un flic un peu trop passionné comme toi. » Répondit Rick en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il correspond à un des portraits robots établi par les voisins de Woodrow ! »

« N'importe qui pourrait correspondre à au moins un des portraits robots. Les voisins ne pouvaient pas être plus évasifs qu'ils ne l'ont été. » Sous les yeux éberlués des gars, Castle continuait de protéger l'homme qui, durant près d'une année, avait été son concurrent amoureux.

« Il nous a dit que Monsieur Miller était mort, Rick. Que veux-tu comme preuve supplémentaire ? Et depuis quand prends-tu sa défense avec tant de véhémence ? » S'exclama la policière en jetant un regard curieux à son comparse.

« Eh ! » S'écria Castle. « Je ne tente pas de le défendre, je dis juste qu'il existe une possibilité infime que tout cela ait été calculé et prémédité par Liz Parker. Ne crois pas que ça me plaise de m'allier à sa cause. » Expliqua-t-il paisiblement. « Je ne voudrais pas que notre confrontation en salle d'interrogatoire finisse en pugilat. Il suffirait d'une faille dans notre théorie pour qu'il nous accuse d'harcèlement du fait de son statut d'ex-petit-ami de l'enquêtrice principale. Si on ne balise pas toutes les hypothèses concernant son implication c'est ce qui nous pend au nez et, crois-moi Beckett, tout comme toi, je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser s'en sortir s'il est complice de ce massacre. »

« Il a raison Boss. » Intervint Ryan. « Motocycle Boy n'est pas idiot et il sautera sur la moindre opportunité qui lui sera offerte de se retourner contre vous, ou le commissariat tout entier. On est déjà mal du fait que l'on passe au-dessus du FBI… Gates ne saura pas tenir l'agent Burke à distance pendant plus de 24 heures. Il faut s'assurer de notre coup. »

Contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence et de devoir freiner ses ardeurs, Beckett soupira en hochant la tête. « Ok, on compile toutes les infos sur le tableaux. Peu m'importe de quelle façon, je sens qu'il a une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire et il faut absolument découvrir comment et pourquoi il a bien pu se laisser entraîner. » Confirma-t-elle réellement à contrecœur. « Mais détrompez-vous, sur le compte de Josh, il n'est pas aussi rusé que nous quatre réunis. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

/

« Eh Espo » Murmura Kevin Ryan à l'attention de son partenaire. « Castle prends la défense de Motocycle boy maintenant ? » S'enquit-il inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

« Il lui faut bien masquer sa relation avec Beckett, Bro. » Répondit l'hispanique avec un haussement d'épaule. « Mais il devrait savoir qu'on n'est pas dupes et qu'on voit clair dans leur jeu. Je suis de plus en plus certain de remporter mon pari. »

« Alors les gars, vous avez du nouveau ? » Demanda Kate en apparaissant derrière Esposito sans que l'un des gars ne l'ait aperçue. Ryan se tourna vers le bureau de la détective où il vit Castle installé dans la chaise de leur boss et avec un petit sourire malicieux figé sur ses lèvres, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Traitre ! » Articula silencieusement le jeune inspecteur qui s'attendait à être prévenu de l'intervention imminente de Beckett. « Eh bien, nous avons analysé les relevés de comptes et les appels téléphoniques de Josh. » Annonça-t-il fièrement à sa patronne qui se tenait droite comme un I avec les mains sur les hanches, un peu énervée de prendre une nouvelle fois ses subordonnés en plein délit de ragots. « Au niveau du téléphone, ses appels reçus nous ramènent régulièrement à l'hôpital Presbytérien, des collègues médecins, une certaines Amber-Rose Harris et le téléphone rose, rien de particulier. On a fait des recherches sur cette femme. Elle travaille à la clinique du sommeil de New Ark et n'a aucun casier, si ce n'est des stationnements impayés, elle semble innocente. Pour ce qui est des comptes de notre ami chirurgien, hormis des versements réguliers à diverses associations, comme Médecins sans Frontières et La Croix Rouge, il n'y a rien qui semble suspect. »

« Mais c'était sans compter sur notre persévérance » Intervint soudain Javier, qui était resté silencieusement en retrait, préférant que son partenaire s'attire les foudres de la détective car il s'avait qu'elle avait une tendresse particulière pour cet homme à l'aspect naïf, à qui on ne pouvait se permettre de reprocher longtemps quoi que ce soit. « On a passé en revue toutes les vidéos de surveillances des caméras qui se trouvent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. J'avoue qu'on n'espérait pas trouver grand-chose en faisant ça mais regardez-moi ça. ».

Kate fit signe à Castle de les rejoindre autour de l'ordinateur de l'inspecteur, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire lorsqu'il vit le changement d'expression sur le visage de sa compagne. Comme tous lieux publics, les hôpitaux étaient sous vidéo-surveillance, ce qui permettait de prendre connaissance des moindres allées et venues, tant des patients, que des visiteurs et du personnel médical. Sur les images que leur présenta Espo, on pouvait aisément voir Josh Davidson entrer et sortir de son bureau, se rendre en salle d'opération, aux urgences et même au réfectoire de la clinique. « Et voilà ce qui a attiré notre attention. » Déclara Esposito. « Le time code correspond à un 8 minutes avant que le décès de John Miller ne soit prononcé. »

Sous la lentille de la caméra, on pouvait retracer le chemin de Liz Parker depuis la salle de garde des infirmières, où elle avait pris un café avec une infirmière. Le time code précisait qu'il était 21h14, il s'agissait donc de l'infirmière de garde, seule pour tout l'étage, Ellen Streng, selon les notes de Ryan. La jeune femme tourna sur sa gauche, en direction des chambres numérotées de 315 à 374, en chemin, elle croisa le docteur Joshua Davidson, qui, coïncidence, passait la nuit à la clinique afin de veiller sur les patients du service cardiologie. Ce dernier sortait de la chambre 319, celle occupée par John Miller depuis trop longtemps pour un homme de son âge mais dont sa pathologie ne pardonnait pas dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent des cas. Ils se parlèrent un court instant, se sourirent, il se saisit de la main de Liz qu'il porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Parker regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant personne à l'entour, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent goulument, sous le regard dégoûté des gars et de l'écrivain, qui émit un « beurk » d'écœurement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes ? » S'exclama Rick.

« La ferme Castle ! » Lui répondit la détective plissant des yeux pour se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient et tenter de capter le moindre détail qui pourrait compromettre l'auteur du meurtre de John Miller, car il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre et non plus de la fin malheureuse d'un malade en phase terminale.

Les images continuaient de montrer Josh et Liz en pleine passion. Il la plaqua contre le mur mais elle le repoussa, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et, alors qu'elle reprit sa route, Josh apparut sur une autre caméra rentrant dans son bureau et Liz s'introduisit également dans la chambre 319. Presque immédiatement, l'alarme retentit dans cette même pièce, l'infirmière de garde fut la première à se rendre sur les lieux, suivie quelques secondes après par le docteur Davidson. C'est à cet instant que Ryan mis l'enregistrement sur pause et se tourna vers Beckett.

« Comment se fait-il que Josh soit arrivé après l'infirmière alors qu'il était juste à côté ? » S'enquit Beckett.

« Parce qu'il savait. » Murmura Castle. « Il savait que Miller était mort donc il ne s'est pas pressé puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

« On sait qu'il n'était pas mort Castle. »

« Non et certainement que docteur Motocycle boy le savait aussi mais c'était le plan. »

« Il venait de lui injecter une drogue indécelable à l'analyse toxicologique. »

« Liz, elle, avait pour mission de constater l'arrêt des battements du cœur du patient. »

« La présence de l'infirmière leur a servi d'alibi. »

« Parce qu'elle a été la première du corps médical à constater la mort de Miller. » Castle finit la tirade. « En un sens, Josh a visiblement été piégé mais pas vraiment dans le sens où on l'entend généralement. »

« Liz s'est peut-être servie de lui. » Confirma Kate « Mais personne ne l'a forcé à injecter un quelconque produit à ce malheureux pour le faire passer pour mort ! » Beckett soupira car, même si les choses s'étaient terminées avec Josh après qu'elle ait réalisé qu'il n'était qu'un patch de substitution pour Castle, elle portait une estime assez haute pour le chirurgien sauveur du monde. « Bon les gars, Josh a un permis de port d'armes, vérifiez s'il possède une arme enregistrée dans notre système. Dès que c'est confirmé faites le moi savoir et je demanderai un mandat pour fouiller son appartement. »

« Yo Beckett. Docteur Motocycle Boy a bel et bien un 9 mm d'enregistré. »

« Ok. Merci Espo. J'appelle Markaway immédiatement. Envoyez une patrouille le chercher ce fils de pute. »

/

Lorsque, une heure plus tard, Josh Davidson arriva au 12ème, entouré par deux uniformes, il affichait son habituel sourire arrogant, bombant fièrement le torse et jaugeant les inspecteurs présents dans la salle. Son sourire s'intensifia davantage lorsqu'il aperçut Kate qui se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments à l'égard du chirurgien. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de celui qui avait partagé près d'un an de sa vie se dégradaient de seconde en seconde. Le visage de l'homme que l'on menait en salle d'interrogatoire n'était plus celui de l'homme qu'elle avait connu, ni même celui qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à l'hôpital, il était tellement plus sombre. Kate ne se laissa pas démonter par ses premières impressions, elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla les différents éléments de son dossier et se leva, sous le regard inquiet du romancier, effrayé à l'idée d'aborder le sujet sensible avec son amie. Il resta figé sur sa chaise, hésitant à la suivre dans le box.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? » Se risqua-t-il. « Ryan et Espo sont tout à fait capables de gérer cet interrogatoire. »

Toute l'hésitation de la jeune femme pouvait se lire sur son visage, dans ses yeux, tout comme la déception. Castle sembla même déceler un soupçon de honte. La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Beckett ne s'en voulait pas d'arrêter son ancien compagnon. La grande détective Katherine Beckett, capable de dénicher les meurtriers les plus impensables, s'en voulait de s'être laissé berner par le suspect, de l'avoir accepté dans son lit sans jamais voir qu'il avait ce genre de pulsion meurtrière en lui, de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kate. » Dit-il d'une voix basse, en se penchant vers elle et prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La policière vrilla ses perles de jade dans celles azures de son amant. « J'aurais dû le voir Castle. Mais j'ai baissé ma garde. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter lorsque tu as tenté de me raisonner, de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce salopard. »

« Et tu as eu raison. La seule raison pour laquelle ce gars ne me revenait pas était ma jalousie. »

« Ça aussi Rick. » Lui sourit-elle. « Mais je sais très bien que les gars, Lanie et toi l'aviez démasqué depuis bien longtemps. Et je compte bien être celle qui le fera tomber. »

« Bien. » Accepta l'écrivain. « Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. Je ne veux pas rater la chute du faucon. » Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et se leva à son tour.

« D'accord. Mais je compte sur toi pour garder ton sang-froid. Si c'est possible ! » Castle fut ravi de cette réponse car il craignait de devoir batailler ferme pour obtenir son pass pour assister à cet interrogatoire. « N'ait pas l'air si heureux Castle. » Le tança-t-elle. « Les gars ! Castle et moi on va voir ce qu'on peut en tirer. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en suivant du regard le couple qui s'élançait dans l'arène.

« Quand je te disais qu'il allait savourer se vengeance. Je ne pensais pas que Beckett le laisserait l'accompagner. » Dit Ryan.

« Je veux voir ça Bro. Je te parie 50 dollars que Castle lui saute au cou dans les cinq premières minutes. » S'exclama Espo.

« S'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il saura se tenir. Pari tenu. » L'informa l'irlandais démontrant une nouvelle fois sa confiance sans faille en son ami.

« Décidément, tu vis toujours au pays des Bisounours, Kev' »

Ce dernier secoua la tête et ils se rendirent dans la salle derrière le miroir sans tain pour être les témoins privilégiés de la scène.

/

Beckett entra dans la pièce sereine, soutenue par la sensation de chaleur qui émanait du corps de Rick qui se tenait calmement derrière elle. Du moins dans un semblant de calme, car il cachait ses poings serrés dans ses poches dès son entrée ne quitta pas du regard le chirurgien cardiaque qui prenait un malin plaisir à le toiser depuis son siège. Kate prit place en face de lui, silencieuse, concentrée. Castle choisit de ne pas s'asseoir, il resta debout, derrière Kate, adossé au mur, à côté du miroir, bien conscients que les gars se planquaient derrière pour les espionner.

« Alors Josh, tu fais des cachotteries à la police ? » Dit-elle en le fixant. « Ou tu commences à avoir des trous de mémoires ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant ses coudes sur le dossier, en prenant la peine de laisser dépasser une partie de photo des caméras de surveillance.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Kate. » Répondit-il, du tac-au-tac.

« Oh je ne sais pas. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » S'enquit-elle sans se laisser démonter. « Quelles sont tes relations avec Liz Parker ? »

« Amicales. »

« Amicales ? Rien de plus ? »

« Non, rien de plus. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse détective ? » La railla-t-il.

« Jalouse ? Non, plutôt curieuse, c'est lié à la fonction. »

« Ah ! Je vois. Ton scribouillard et toi pensez qu'il serait de bon ton d'effrayer le bon docteur. Et bien sache que cela ne fonctionne pas. »

Castle ne bougeait pas, restait dans son coin, comme il l'avait promis à sa compagne, mais il n'aimait pas la façon d'aborder cet interrogatoire. Néanmoins, il le cacha du mieux qu'il put.

« T'effrayer ? Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive Josh ? » Continua-t-elle de le questionner ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de se dérober à son regard d'acier.

« Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! » Grommela-t-il. « Il me semblait que votre enquête était terminée et pourtant je me retrouve ici à me faire interroger sur mes relations avec une bénévole. Donc je me prépare pour toutes éventualités. »

« Très bien. Alors maintenant que cela est mis à plat, quelles étaient tes relations avec Liz Parker ? Et je ne me répèterai pas. » Insista la détective.

« C'est une jeune femme très sympathique. Elle m'aide beaucoup au niveau du contact avec les patients, elle les soutient, les accompagnent dans leurs derniers instants. Elle consacre tout le temps nécessaire à ces personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas l'occasion de rendre un service… complet. »

« Service complet ? » Questionna Castle sans bouger de son point de vue.

« Le service complet, Monsieur Castle, est quelque chose que vous ne connaissez sans doute pas. » Dit-il en jaugeant l'écrivain. « C'est soigner le corps mais aussi éprouver de la compassion pour ces personnes malades, leur parler, être présent pour qu'ils ne passent pas leurs derniers instants dans la solitude. Depuis que j'occupe le poste de chef de la chirurgie cardiaque, je n'ai plus que le temps de soigner les corps et je dois mettre les esprits de côté. Liz compense ma défectuosité forcée. » Expliqua-t-il fièrement.

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non Kate. Rien d'autre. »

« Bien alors explique-moi cette photo. Et celle-ci. » Demanda-t-elle en lui mettant sous le nez les photos prises dans le couloir de la clinique. « Elle s'occupait de ton esprit ? Que lui as-tu dit avant qu'elle ne s'introduise dans la chambre de John Miller ? »

« On s'était mis rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. »

« Que comptiez-vous faire de son petit-ami, Gary Woodrow ? » S'enquit Castle.

« Ils avaient rompus depuis leur dispute dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. »

« Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de lundi à mardi dernier ? » Continua Castle.

« Chez moi, seul. »

« Donc personne pour confirmer votre alibi ? »

« Mon chat pourra peut-être vous répondre l'écrivaillon mais autrement je suis le seul garant de ma présence dans mon appartement. A moins qu'un voisin ne m'ait aperçu par le trou de la serrure. Vous savez on ne peut plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit de nos jours. »

« Justement Josh. En parlant de confiance, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu nous dises toute la vérité. Comment expliques-tu que nous ayons retrouvé des traces d'emprunte de chaussure, pointure 42, dans le dos de John Miller ? Comment expliques-tu que ces traces correspondent à une paire de basket que notre équipe de scientifiques a trouvée dans un de tes placards ? Et surtout, comment expliques-tu que ces empruntes ont été laissées sur le corps de cet homme alors qu'il était encore vivant ? »

« Je… Je l'ignore. » Bégaya Josh.

« Tu l'ignores ? Tu as signé l'acte de décès d'un homme qui a été torturé quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant. »

« Il était mort ! » S'écria Josh. « Tu peux tout dire sur moi Kate mais je connais mon métier. »

« Tu le connais bien, je te le concède. D'ailleurs, tu le connais tellement bien que notre médecin légiste était passée à côté d'un élément important dans son rapport toxicologique : la présence dans le sang de John Miller d'une substance qui a permis à ton petit groupe de le faire passer pour mort. De l'emmener à la morgue alors qu'il était inconscient et de finir le travail dans une ruelle sombre. Alors pourquoi Josh ? »

« Je veux un avocat. » Sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, le docteur Davidson cru que faire appel à son avocat était ce qu'il avait de plus intelligent à faire.

« Tu appelleras ton avocat et moi le FBI. Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir face à eux ? Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux, qu'il en soit ainsi. Cependant, sache que lors de la fouille de ton domicile on a retrouvé le calibre 9 mm qui a servi à achever le malheureux patient qui avait mis sa vie entre tes mains, dans l'espoir d'être soigné et non pas achevé. Tu es fini Josh. Même le meilleur des avocats ne pourra pas te sauver. »

Kate rassembla ses affaires, se leva et resta la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas Castle à sa suite. Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de suivre son amie. Il continuait à fixer leur suspect et, délaissant son point de chute, s'approcha de la table et s'y appuya. « Vous vous croyez malin Josh ? Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir passer entre les mailles de la justice avec votre sourire narquois ? Eh bien, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mon gars : ça a peut-être fonctionné pour vous mener où vous êtes mais maintenant c'est nous qui avons toutes les cartes en mains. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour en prison, Docteur Davidson. » Menaça l'écrivain.

« Castle ! » L'interpella Beckett avec un regard dur. Il acquiesça et la suivi.

« Et voilà mon pote, je te l'avais dit. Il a du self-control notre Richard Castle. » Sourit Ryan derrière la vitre sans tain, tendant la main vers son pote pour obtenir son gain.

« Tu prends les chèques ? » Demanda l'hispanique. « Bin quoi, je ne pensais pas perdre celui-là. » S'exclama-t-il devant le rire de son partenaire.

/

_**Voili voilou un petit chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement -) et répondra au pourquoi du comment.**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture.**_

_**A bientôt. -)**_


End file.
